Marionette
by o.xhAna.o
Summary: The dolls are not scary people they are beautiful, sad and abandoned by the world around them, they represent broken hearts, and like people who come from a broken home...
1. 1 : Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

×-•×|**[**×**O**×**]**|×•-×

"Okay then, see you tomorrow Arme!" a brunette haired girl together with a dawn haired girl made their way outside the room...

"Okay! Take care though, I promise this would be done by tomorrow," replied a violet haired maiden; she had a pair of amethyst orbs... Soon both of her friends stopped by the door frame and leaned on it.

"Don't get too late though! I heard a lot of ghosts and lost spirits wonder here at night." the dawn haired girl smiled;

The violet haired girl stared at her for moments; then she snickered, "I'm not scared of anything, Hikari; you know that."

"Even if you lose us? What if, what if, there are evil spirits that will kill us, right after we leave this room! You won't get scared?" the brunette haired girl stared straightly at her amethyst ones using her crimson orbs.

Once again the violet haired girl stared at them, thought twice... And then she laughed at them. "There are no such things as Evil spirits Sakura, same as ghosts. Even if they we're real, I'm cool enough to fight back."

Both Sakura and Hikari rolled their eyes. But then Sakura wobbled, as Hikari turned around and proceed walking.

Sakura muttered, "Hey Arme, I'm serious. The last time we went home for about seven in the night, around time like this, together with Nao and Ryo, we saw a silhouette by that post." she pointed the nearest post that was constantly followed by Arme's gaze. Sakura's finger landed on a lightened post.

Arme sighed, "You know Ryo, for Pete's sake. He easily gets scared. Maybe you just saw a silhouette by that building." the violet haired girl pouted, pointed the building using her lips.

Sakura then huffed and pouted, "Neh, Arme. If you keep acting like that, you're I-don't-care-about-anything act, -"

"I'm not acting, you know that Sakura. I just..." Arme trailed of sighing, "I just have to follow what the Mistress says."

"Pfft... Mistress..." Sakura huffed again, "She's your mom for Pete's sake!"

Arme stared at her semi angry face, "If you're in this kind of position, you'd rather treat her as someone higher than you, than threating her as your mom, and all she does is maltreat you." she faced down and then sighed.

"Huh..." Sakura quickly stared at her with a worried face, she took a deep breath and said, "C'mon Arme, cheer up. You have us. That would never change."

Arme smiled - a sad smile, she tilted her head and met her friend's crimson orbs. "I... wish."

"C'mon Sakura! Let's go home!" Hikari smiled, "Arme; whatever happens, after this night, we'll still be here for you. No matter what."

Arme's gaze landed at Hikari, her eyes we're calm but somehow contained a weird glint... She thought twice but shook it away, and then she smiled, "Thanks."

"Okay then, see you tomorrow nerdy." Hikari smiled and waved her hand, after that Sakura followed her and they both left the room with a blag at the door.

A sigh, "Gomenasai... Hikari... Sakura..." she felt a bit numb. Once again she had this vibe to cry. But another nerve - a stronger one tells her not to.

Hm... What's happening you may ask?

The girl's name is Arme. She is fifteen and it's her first year at that school. Kosmos Middle School. Everyone looks at her as a genuine girl and most likely that's what she wanted to look like. Though those girls - her secret friends. Those we're the only one who got to understand who she really was. A girl with a bad past – she was adopted and the kind with an abused Mother and an unknown father. Every day when they turn around she wanted to cry and break down... But that wasn't the answer, she knew it. Ahh... Why 'secret friends' you ask? It's because her mother didn't knew she have one. All the mistress asks her to do was - to stay away from people who try to get near her. Those people won't bring any good thing to her life. And so... She disobeyed. I just wonder what happens to her when the Mistress discovers.

"Ar..h..me..."

Her gaze quickly landed at the window. "Was that..? No. They are not real." she gritted her teeth as she caught glint of the light post - no silhouette. _'They can't be... They just can't...'_

"Y...u ...is... b..en...t... g..rl..."

Suddenly she felt her surroundings grew cold. But then she sighed, "Back off."

Soon she felt everything back to normal as she continued writing.

_I hear the serpent at my ear  
She's urging me to drown the fear  
But deep within this tortured mind  
Wicked secrets you will find._

"No one..." she paused a bit, tears quickly dwell up her eyes. Soon it started dripping off... Little by little... Cascading down her precious cheeks; maybe I was wrong. Her secret friends, _never_ really knew what she was.

_I think that soon I'll fall apart  
Their kindness only breaks my heart  
I'll pass the nights in misery  
With no one there to comfort me_

Let's describe her as a thing shall we? Of all things... She's not a flower. She's no Star. She's not even beautiful. She smiles not because she wanted too, but because she had to. She's this Marionette - a poor broken puppet. A puppet that _has_ to smile, the kind that's so precious outside... So beautiful... So delicate... But very twisted inside. All she contained was dirt and damp cotton. And no one will able to see it since no one is willing enough to pick her and clean her in this damp world. No home. No shelter. No love. No hope... A marionette. The Marionette Arme.

She grinned at the thought - now she knew what she was.

And so she was picked up from dumpster... And was picked up by the wrong person.

_The home I have is not a home  
The life I lead is not my own.  
When living here is not quite living  
Living here is just worth giving  
Up._

One day she'll break away and her damp content would be exposed.

**[**×**O**×**]**

"Done!" a smile crept back at her face. Staring at the clock, she realized it was already quarter to eight... But what's the big deal? The Mistress wanted her away as far as possible. She never even knew why she got adopted.

As soon tears dried off... She stood up with the same smile and gave the post one more glance but; she froze. A silhouette.

She thought it was normal so she shook her head and checked it again - it was still there. She sighed again; She was assuming... How stupid. So she turned and faced the door. Picking up her bag and the piece of paper she hastily made her way as far from the post -

"Ah..r..me..h.."

She stopped.

Once again she gave glance at the post... The silhouette was still there. 'B-but it's quarter to eight... How can...?' Her eyes widened. The silhouette suddenly bore a sadistic smile and a pair of wicked eyes.

So it was true.

"s...u...id ...is...b..e...t ..i...r..l.."

Her eyes narrowed. "Mistress?"

A sadistic laugh.

"Y..our...friends... would...p..ay..."

"ARMEEE!" she suddenly heard screams. Her gaze landed at the door frame.

_"Arme; whatever happens, after this night..."_

_"Cheer up! We're here for you..."_

_You..._

She felt this tugging feeling but never let it passed through her eyes.

Her friends weren't there at the door frame, they weren't anywhere near, she was _sure_ of it. The screams we're from her mind. It was always locked up in her mind.

"I said go away!" The violet haired girl exclaimed. It did and_ felt_ it go away.

Another sigh. "I wish I was normal..."

And so she continued pacing towards the door she opened it and again, was stunned.

Once again she felt breaking down. Once again... she's alone.

Blood trickled down the windows, cascading down the walls.

"S-sakura?" she stuttered. It wasn't good. "H-hikari?" It never was.

"HAHAHAHA..." another sadistic laugh. However, her face remained calm. "That's what you get for disobeying me you stupid little girl..." Time stopped, however she also bore a smile. "I told you I won't get scared, Sakura."

She walked over the dead bodies - all she did was to ignore them. And then she made her way back **home**.

**[**×**O**×**]**

The door creaked open...

"Have you enjoyed the little surprise, my kitten?"

Suddenly she felt cold; though she didn't respond.

_'Say yes...'_she heard something whisper in her ears... "No."

"Hahaha!" she stood still, "Very good."

She looked away avoiding the demon's gaze. "Tell me what you want. I'm tired. I want to go to sleep."

"You know me well, little kitty." Arme's gaze hardened. "Some people... You'll meet them soon... I wanted you to say no to them..."

"And why?" she questioned back with a cold, harsh tone.

And because of that she felt a knife graze through her right cheek. It was damn fast, but with her athletic abilities she was able to avoid it on time. "Nice reflexes. As expected little kitty. Do as I say if you do not want your little boyfriends get hurt."

Now it was Arme's turn to smile a sadistic smile, "I don't know and don't care of what you are talking about."

"Is that soo..." The witch gave another sadistic smile, "I... **Kaze**... Command you to take their lives away."

She flinched and took a step backward, "Take their lives away?"

"Yes." the witch replied, "You **need** to in order to keep yours."

She faced down._'Take away their lives...? Kill them? I- I'm going to kill, a-again?'_

"I know what you are thinking, little kitty." Kaze smiled sadistically. "And believe me killing is such a wonderful hobby."

She felt her feet glued to the floor, "You may start now." A sigh.

"SCRAM!" she felt a force push her back outside. She went gliding across the garden and felt herself hit the tree.

"And clean the trail of blood you left when you come back!" she heard her yell happily.

That's when she realized it was raining. She curled up into a ball, hugging her knees. And she smiled. She had to do this no matter what. She just had to.

**[**×**O**×**]**

"She's going to give an attack, sir." A tall blonde haired girl explained patiently.

"Who's going to give an attack? Kaze? Is there even such name?" the father asked.

"No... We head she was going to send someone else."

"Aren't you a little young to protect me then?" a raven haired guy muttered, boredly.

"Just. Let. Us. Do. Our. Job." a red haired girl answered, obviously with an semi angry tone.

"Wait, wait, wait. Which school are you from anyway?" the mother asked.

"Whisper Hollow Academy. Sword specialist. Elesis." the red haired girl answered.

"Bow specialist. Lire."

"Dancer specialist. Amy." a pink haired maiden walked inside the picture.

"Fighter specialist. Jin." a red haired lad walked right after the pink haired maiden, boring a pair of hazel orbs.

The two parents jaw dropped, "Whisper Hollow Academy?"

"What's that school, mom?" Ryo asked.

"A school training facility." Lire smiled,

"I wasn't talking to you." replied the rude boy.

"WELL SORRY! WE'RE TRYING TO HELP HERE!"

"Calm down Elesis!" Amy and Lire muttered,

"_Thunder bolt_." The students heard a faint whisper.

"Get down!" the sword wielder exclaimed. The two parents quickly obeyed but the boy hesitated and got few shocks, meanwhile, Amy and Jin dodged while Lire took the first shot. "Big shot!" exclaimed the blonde haired girl.

They saw the silhouette dodge swiftly and it quickly turned invisible.

"Ryo!" the mother exclaimed, "Kill that person quickly!"

And at the signal the students went inside.

"She's... gone..." Elesis sighed a bit, letting her guard down.

But so they thought.

"_Stone curse_!" out of nowhere the red haired wielder got caught up with rock.

"Elesis!" the blonde exclaimed, "Take this! _Spiral Arrow_!" And they weren't at the right place to do that skill. Arrow came out in every direction following a spiral motion. The dancer did her best to help the red haired girl to break free.

Everything went fast.

_"Kill whoever comes your way."_

"_Meteor_!" they heard another faint voice. Lire's eye widened. "Amy seek shelter for you and Elesis, Jin help me with the family!"

But no matter how fast the two were...

"Ahh!"

"Help!"

"I love you... Mom... Dad."

A sigh of red covered the field. Soon enough... Fire went through the house.

"Damn!" Jin heard Elesis cursed as she broke free from the skill.

"The person was a mage." Amy kicked a stone lying on the ground.

One they weren't able to save them. And two, the house is terribly broken.

Seconds later they heard sobs... And it came from the blonde. "Lire!" exclaimed the pink haired girl, soon enough the group of students sat near the dead bodies.

"We weren't able to save them..."

Meanwhile... Amy heard faint footsteps, she stood up and took her violin out, "_Pop rock_!" the sound caught everyone's attention, as they heard a flinching sound, "Better not walk away that easy~" the pink haired girl exclaimed, Elesis charged towards the area and tried swinging her sword, but the only thing she felt was someone stepping on it.

"_Land scamper_!" the person exclaimed, shoving the sword wielder and dancer in the air.

Just then the archer's eye narrowed, "_Spiral Arrow_!"

After that moment, complete silence enveloped them.

**[**×**O**×**]**

"Damn!" Arme exclaimed; blood quickly trickled down her arms. "Remind me never to walk away using the front door again!"

She sat under an oak tree, removing the arrow. "Damn stupid," she cursed to herself. "I'm so stupid!" she quietly muttered standing up and healed herself.

The moment she knew she was feeling a little better she stared at her wrist watch, _10:50_ it read. _'Great! I just missed my favorite tv show!'_

She sighed boredly proceeding to continue her mission. It was another score for her since she knew Ryo very well, and how to hit him in some unexpected position. She laughed at the thought that WHA students are too damn easy to defeat. And it was _four_ vs one.

Anyway, she knew the other batch would be much stronger. She hasn't met them yet, but she _felt_ their aura.

But another score for her since she knew how to stalk Nao without being noticed;

She hid herself at a tree near their house.

"Kaze?"

"We're from Whisper Hollow Academy. And we're here to help your son," blue haired, blue eyed guy explained.

"How the hell did my son got into this fight?"

"He is going to get assassinated by Kaze's servant!" a brown haired guy exclaimed.

Arme sighed at the brown haired guy, "Boy… Such big… ego." she muttered silently.

"Really?" she heard someone mutter, quickly giving him a gaze, "W-what the?"

"_Phantom Blade_!" a snow haired guy popped from the shadows,

"C-crap!" Arme exclaimed, and used her wand to block some attacks. And it was _some_. The blade scratched her arms, not to mention some parts of her legs,_'This is not good,'_She didn't even noticed she fell off the tree,

"Nice draw Lassy!" she heard the 'idiot' one mutter, "_Nature Frenzy_!"

"_Kanavan Strike_!" another skill, and this time it came from the blue haired guy.

But since she was a mage... "Agh..." she easily teleported her way from the scene, and appeared couple of miles from them.

"That was unfair!" the brown haired guy whined.

"My, I never knew Kaze'Aaze really loves recruiting girls..." The tall blue haired man said, walking towards her.

Arme sighed, gaping from them, _'I've lost a great amount of blood, damn that archer.'_

"Why..." she heard a faint voice... "Why did you choose to work for her?" she was astonished. Never she did expected to hear those words from an **enemy**. Why...? Voices echoed in her head.

"If you chose to be at our side, privileges are all yours." the brown haired guy, Ryan explained.

"Ryan, stop." Ronan said, "Please stop this," he muttered turning to her, "I know you are not evil. I know you're not possessed either."

Arme didn't responded, "Though if you say yes, and agree to come with us, I will recommend you to be a part of our world - a beautiful world. Against evil doings..."

"Say yes..." A whisper at her ear. She clenched her fist tightly - only if she could... She would. "I... I..."

"_SONIC BLADE_!" it went so fast... So fast indeed. And she teleported behind the source of the voice and exclaimed, "_Fire storm_!"

It was just... one move... _Yet_...

The cemented road broke and pillars of lava broke from it... "Ack!" Elesis exclaimed, "El-" another one was revealed, "Rya-!"

"Elesis, Amy, Lire!" Ronan exclaimed, "You asked for it!" they heard Ryan exclaim, "_Crow wing_!"

Arme after the skill, quickly teleported, "Follow her!" she heard Ronan exclaim as she quickly appeared inside Nao's house. _'I'm sorry...'_she sighed heavily, wiping her eyes, '_But no way I can disobey Mistress...'_

A sigh escaping her mouth, _'No... Way...'_ Soon heard some footsteps, "_Rage cutter_!"

Though the girl quickly dodged, "Why don't you just give up?" she was asked.

Once again, she stood alone. "I... can't."

"Huh...? Why?" She knew he was anywhere near her, so she didn't let her guard down. She just can't die... Yet.

"I just can't." Arme faced down.

"But you wanted to..." A pause.

"... Stop it! You can't understand me! And you won't be able to!" she yelled, the door twisting on both direction moment after moment, "Lass open the door!" Her eyes quickly narrowed and dashed to the stairs.

"Kusao..." the white haired guy muttered slightly annoyed, instead of opening the door, he dash up stairs, hoping to stop the violet haired girl.

"Lass!"

She stood distance from the bed. His room was patterned with stripes of white and cerulean. The target slept peacefully at his bed, and she wasn't able to do anything but to get near him. He had to kill him, she just have to. Taking few steps forward, the boy moved a bit which gave Arme some gesture if he's awake. He just stirred, he wasn't, _'Thank Goodness,' _she sighed guilty. _'I'm sorry Nao.'_

Few moments later she sat at her friend's bed, slipping her right hand under his neck, "I'm sorry..." a small smile, "I'm very sorry I have to do this..." Slowly, the boy stirred again, this time she heard his voice... "Arme...? What are you doing here?" Her eyes widened, "N-nao?" He smiled, "Aww, what's wrong?" _for the first time..._ Her eyes quickly watered, _someone asked her... What wass wrong._ "Hey, hey!" he whispered a bit and sat, "Is there something bad I've said? H-hey! I'm s-sorry..."

"Baka!" Arme wiped her tears away; he slowly met his gaze... "I... I..." but emotions stirred inside of her and tears trickled down her face... "I have... To, take y-your life away..."

The white haired boy stared at her shocked for moments... But he smiled softly, "Ahh... A quest for you, huh? Arme-_chan_?" She didn't replied, "Do as you wish."

Arme dwell up inside, "Are you crazy?" she yelled in a cracking voice, "I- Damn Nao! I mean, Damn it!" she paused a bit, "Why aren't you going to stop me for Pete's sake? I'M GONNA KILL YOU. I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU. How hard is that for you to understand?" she dozed off a bit,

Nao smiled sheepishly, but lay down back at his bed, "I love you Arme."

Arme's eye twitched and her hands started trembling; "I love you soo much..." He closed his eyes... "And if you have to take my life away, in order for you to be something better, I'd let you. Because I love you. Don't forget that."

"I... You..." she paused tears streaming down, "Nao..." she smiled, and at the same time sighed, "Thank you very much..."

"No problem." The white haired guy smiled, "Anytime." Arme took out a small knife from her pocket and snickered at the boy, "So how are we going to do this? Me? Or you?"

"Don't be stupid, Arme. If you're going to kill me, there's a possibility you'd get tracked, but then again..." he stood up in the middle of his room, "I wanna die peacefully." he sat down, Arme's smile dissolved, "C'mon Arme, cheer up. I'm doing this because I wanted to okay? Whatever happens, after this night-"

Time's up. Arme's eyes widened, "What?" she heard muttered, "N-nao!" she exclaimed, and ran towards the boy... "You..." she sighed, "Baka! Why did you blocked the attack? It was for me!" she yelled angrily... "Why..." she sobbed as they both broke down to the floor, "Neh? I thought I was the stupid one. Why can't you understand that I'm doing this... Because I wanted to." he was already panting, "Wait!" Arme yelled losing hope, "Chotto matte, Nao!" she sat beside him up, "Stop speaking and just hold on!" She **healed** him... "Don't let go!"

"I love you..." his last words... "Goodbye..."

"Nao!" Arme yelled in despair as she broke down crying,

_A fragile flame aged  
Is misery_

"WHY?" Tears streaming down, she calmed herself a bit, "Why him..." she asked her enemy, as she stood up in despair, "Why him? Please tell me why him?"

_And when our hearts meet  
I know you see_

Arme cried again, "Damn itt!"

Soon she heard footsteps, "Lass! Where are you?"

That brought her back to earth,

"Just forfeit the game already, ochibi." She heard his reply, "He died... Because he protected you. From your own darkness..." Arme faced down, "He died... Because of you..." a pause, "If you come with us, I'll promise, none of them would happen again..."

"B-but!"

Now it was his turn as he revealed himself, A sincere smile... "I can understand you clearly, Arme."

"K-Kaze- Mistress-" Arme paused, "You're going to get yourself killed! A lot wanted me away from her! A lot wanted me to be free! And- and... A lot died... Because of me..."

"I, don't care." he simply replied, handed her a hand, and avoided her gaze, "I'm not used to this kind of things so just accept it."

Once again tears trickled down, _"Lass!"_ a loud knock... "I-"

_"Lass! Are you here?"_

"I'm sorry..." The lad heard the girl whispered faintly... "I'm very sorry, I can't." The door opened, "I don't want you to die..."

"You?" Ryan exclaimed angrily, but soon enough that he was going to attack, the girl jumped outside the window and teleported, "Why didn't you stopped her?" the brown haired guy exclaimed at the white haired lad, though Lass didn't replied - all he was able to think about is her. _'I'm sorry? Why?'_

"Quick!" the door opened once more, it revealed Lire, "Lire you're still wounded!" Ryan exclaimed,

"I can continue! Everyone can! Let's follow her and bring her to the-" The blonde's eyes widened in horror. "H-he died? W-we failed?" she asked in a whisper.

"No." they heard Lass answer, "He died... Because he loved her."

**[**×**O**×**]**

**Hehe! X3**

**How was it? Is it alright for my first Grand Chase fiction? ^ ^ This took my head away from Soul Eater and this story should be proud of him/herself! Hehe! :] I'm sorry much has OOC and sorry if you spot any mistakes .**

**I got the idea when I was reading meh Dictionary, and I spotted the word, "Marionette" and I was like, "Ohh! Marionette Arme!" :]**

**Poem's title is "Crona's Poem," by****CrazyRabidChicken! deviantart!  
Cut by Plumb [:**

**Hehe! So my introductions : I play at GC PH and I'm proud to be pinoy! [Mabuhay tayoo ] && My GC IGN is … Tah, dah! "xOHikaruOx" hehe !**

**Story dedicated to : My price possession, one and only … deadx26 C:**

**Hope you like it :3**

**] xOHikaruOx [**

**Nov 20 – 12:14 AM edit (:**

**Here. I made it… somehow clearer. And things would now make sense. Unlike how it was before. Did my writing style improved? T.T I'm trying to … This is a promise I'll do.**


	2. 2 : The New Student

• ×▬▬▬▬▬▬×|**[**x**O**x**]**×▬▬▬▬▬▬×•

The door creaked open,

"How was it? My little kitten?" Kaze muttered, smiling at the soaked girl.

"What do you expect?" the girl answered back in a cold tone, though the witch laughed at her answer, "You never fail to disappoint my expectations little kitty..."

"Shut it." the girl never tried facing the witch, "I wanna go to-"

"You're not finished." Her eyes hardened, "Clean the trail you've made." Arme sighed boredly, 'I don't really want to use magic... But since I wanted to be away from her,' Soon a peice of damp cloth and a bucket landed next to the trail of blood, without moving a muscle the damp cloth moved it self, it took several minutes, but the trail wont completely vanish, she had enough. Raising her hand in her cubit level, she flick her hand.

The carpet moved a bit, but blood was sucked upwards. Once again the Witch smiled, 'She sure is the best weapon.' Seconds later the trail of blood disappeared, like it never existed. "Good." the magic user stopped; "You can take a rest now."

Arme gave a cold shoulder, however, her eyes wasn't able to hide it. She made her way towards her room, leaving the witch at the living room, alone.

[× ×]

"You're time has come! You evil witch!" Arme's eyes quickly opened. "Wh-what?" she sat up and stared at her surroundings - she's still at her room.

"Where have you kept your servant?" She sweat dropped mentally, 'Seriously? Servant? I'd rather not work for her!' But she knew that voice - it was the brown haired guy. The _same_ accuser.

"I hate her! You know that?" Emotion stirred up a bit. It was the blonde.

"Once I see her..." A pause, she quickly changed from her pajamas and went back to the living room,

She saw them - though chose not to interrupt, just yet. "Once I see her... I'd make sure to kill her!" The fiery eyed maiden, a sad face build up, 'Gomenasai.'

"Gomenasai," she stated, "Demo," it was a whisper, "I won't die,"

The witch heard her for sure, "I don't know what you are talking about!" she gave a horrified face - "Great, what a fake." Arme thought, but on the same time stated by the red haired fighter.

"Take this, you hag!" Elesis exclaimed, charging towards the raven haired lady, "Bad shot." Arme muttered silently. "Storm Blade!"

Arme's eyes widened, "M-mistress!" she suddenly exclaimed, it cause everyone to stare at her.

"Damn it!" The mage quickly teleported, "Hold Beam!" It stopped the Red haired girl,

"Ah! Kitty!" Kaze exclaimed, she gave a horrified look, the mage didn't replied,

"There.. Y-you. A-Are!" the knight managed to talk, "Kusao," the mage faintly whispered, "White Wind!" She tried dodging the attack, so she teleported,

"Group one, face the Mage, Group two face Kaze Aaze!" she heard their plan, "Damn it!" she exclaimed, So she was distracted by the group one, though her Gaze was at her adoptive parent.

"Maybe you shouldn't underestimate Whisper Hollow Academy Students, little mage." her gaze quickly darted back at her enemies, "Dragon Slash!" her eyes widened, At the same time she heard a skill, "-Crow!", "Kanavan Strike!"

"Mis-!" Her voice dried away, she felt numb, 'No... no!' she felt herself dying deep inside, soon enough she felt the skill pass through her, and as her body hit the wall lifelessly.

"How does it feels huh?" the fiery eyed girl asked her, she cracked her hands. "When you're all alone..."

Arme stared through her eyes; it contained anger and vengeance, though Arme shook her head, she gathered her strength and stood up,

"Still can continue?" she was asked again, wiping the blood from her mouth, she realized it was the pink haired girl,

"You're just a little mage." commented the blonde haired girl, "All alone. No future, lost home."

Arme gritted her teeth, "Shut up!" She was surrounded alright, but her she never let fear be visible in her eyes,

"Ackk!" she heard a loud yell, her eyes widened. Her heart dropped - "M-", "Kitty!", "Mooooooom!" she exclaimed and teleported towards the raven haired woman, for the first time... She claimed her as her mother,

"You're not going anywhere!" Out of nowhere she saw a blade in front of her - and she wasn't able to stop. The blade interacted with her stomach that sent her crashing to the wall again.

"I-ie.." Arme muttered, tears building up.

_With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore_

"Crying now..." The blonde stated,

Arme sat in defeat, "No..." she faced down, her bangs hid her eyes, "I lost..." a pause, "I lost everything..." and a whisper. "Nande..." she clenched her fist, "Why did you take away everything I held dear?" They we're silenced, "All I wanted was to live normal. Like any other kids. But why? Why me? I wanted to be like Sakura and Hikari! But you took their lives away! How could you?"

_If you would just look me in the eye_  
_I feel alone here and cold here_  
_Though I don't want to die_

"Shut up!" her eyes widened at the statement, it was the fiery eyed girl, "Who cares about what you feel? You didn't just killed your male friends, you're also accusing us of killing your female friends. What a hag!"

"Urasai!" the violet haired girl answered back, "You won't be able to understand me! None of you will be able to!" She quickly stood up and yelled hopelessly, "Have you ever feel being thrown away because you're not **needed**? Have you ever felt hiding in a facade? Have you ever felt growing up with no one to hold to? Have you ever felt being alone in darkness? Have you ever felt being picked up one day... Have you ever felt..." she sobbed - tears dripping down her face, "Have you ever felt being like me...?"

"Have you ever felt to shut up and die!" Elesis exclaimed straightly to her,

"Have you ever felt given a brand new life..." Arme muttered her eyes turned dull,

"But if the life given to you is dark-" she cut the blue haired lad.

"I don't care! All I know is Mistress gave me a new life!" Arme stared at them straightly, "I wish I was like any of you..." she panted.

"If you wanted to you would." the students gasp at what they heard, they turned to the source of voice - "Lass..." the red haired girl muttered,

"Stop acting like you can understand me." Arme whispered, "I can't. I chose this path. I can never be one of you. I'm very sorry... But I have to end this conversation like this," she stirred up a bit, "I've been deep in darkness now... There's no way I could escape... Gomen...nasai..." she pulled out another kind of staff - "Gomenasai, minna. Deep Impact!" Emotion dwell up again, she closed her eyes,

When she opened her eyes, all she saw was blank. No sign of them, Tears finally cascaded down...

_But I do not want to be afraid_  
_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in_  
_I'm tired of feeling so numb_  
_Relief exists, I found it when_

"Once again, you shouldn't be underestimating us." Arme's eyes widened, she felt a tap and soon was enveloped by darkness.

_I was cut._

**[**x**O**x**]**

Poke. "Wake up..." Poke, "Heyy..."

"Cut it out." she mumbled, shrugging a bit, but the poking didn't stopped, "I said stop it!" she sat up quickly and tried recognizing the place she was in. "Neh?" she raised an eyebrow,

"Welcome to a new life, Arme." she stared at the blonde haired - red eyed woman.

"Naanii?" the violet haired girl exclaimed. "B-but? W-why? What?" she realized her hands we're tied. "Where's my staffs? I wanna go home! I'm going to miss class!" she yelled.

They all sweat dropped, "Stop whining!"

"What time is it!"

"9:15 AM."

"Oh god! Darn it! I'm late!" Arme stood up, but eventually fell down, "M-mistress! She'll wake up, any minutes now-" she paused her eyes widening in sudden realization, she broke down when everything sank back to her. "Nao..."

"Stop yelling already! You're making my ears bleed!" she heard someone mutter, tilting her head to her direction, she realized it was the fiery eyed sword wielder, "You..." Arme stared blankly, "Can anyone tell me what's going on?" Their entire gaze landed back at the tall woman.

"Ack!" they heard the mage flinch as Elesis kicked her, "Hey!" Arme retorted, glaring at the girl. "What can you do, huh?" she kicked her again, "Stop it!" then again, "I said, stop it! Which word can't you understand?"

"Elesis, stop." Arme stared at the source of voice, it was... the blue haired guy, "Bullying won't give nice results." Arme faced down, slight guilty and slight annoyed.

"This is Kaze Aaze's servant, Ma'am!"

"HEY! I'm NOT her servant!" Arme yelled, "And I've been waiting for this moment to tell you that!"

"What?" the brown haired guy asked, "How come? But you're serving-" Tok. "Hey! Elesis stop hitting people!"

"She's lying you tree hugger!" Elesis yelled back, "I am not! If you're going to give me choice, I'd rather not work-" she put her palms over her mouth,

"You're working for HER?" another red haired person walk inside the picture, "I AM NOT!" Arme roared, "How many damn times do I have to tell you?"

"Then explain the moves you made." she was silenced, but her gaze landed at the emerald eyed girl,

Arme then sighed and faced down, "Mistress told me to what she says, or something wicked would happen down town, so I had no choice but to obey." and then she paused a bit,

"What kind of event would happen?" the woman asked, Arme stared at her, then faced down again, "I don't know. She won't tell me."

"Can you explain your life under Kaze's care?" Arme bit her lower lip as the tie around her wrist break, "I suppose," she sighed and then continued, "I met her in the midst of December, I was about thirteen years old back then. When I came home, My parents confronted me, they told me they don't need me anymore, that I was a just piece of garbage in their family. And so they pushed me away from them, my sister even pushed me out of the door." she bit it harder, ignoring the strange tingly feeling, "And then when I took steps away from our house, it was suddenly engulfed by flame. I didn't knew how it started or where it came from, all I knew is that I stared at the house." She held her emotions inside, "Then I heard her compliment - for the first time that moment someone complimented me, although I didn't knew what I did."

_"You're very powerful for a young girl."_

_"Huh?" the girl tilted her head and found a raven haired woman standing beside her, "How come?"_

_"If you'll accept my request, I promise not to throw you away." although the girl slightly covered in dirt, she accepted the hand given to her, "I'll be you're owner, and all you have to do is obey me."_

"But-" she sobbed, tears we're threatening to cascade down. "B-but you killed her!" she gritted her teeth, "I don't care what happens to me for Pete's sake! All I wanted to do was to obey the person that brought back life to me." she paused, "And this... I wasn't able to save her." she stared at the woman, "I'm broken," she stated, tears cascading down while her eyes we're completely blank, "I'm so broken." she clenched her fist, "I wanna die!" she yelled and then covered her face with her petite hands.

All they did was stare at her, the woman was completely silenced, her back went up and don't uncontrollably.

"Baka neh," Arme stopped and tilted her head, soon Amethyst met a pair of Azure ones, he knelt on her eye level and told her in a whisper, "The moment I joined WHA, I also wanted to die, badly."

"But you don't understand my situation! I-" He sighed, and it caused her to stop whining, "I attempted to suicide four times in a row." Arme's eye widened at the statement, and she just stared at him as he lean forward - she didn't stopped him though, Seconds later, everyone gasped at the scene, the azure eyed lad leaned his forehead against the violet haired girl's. "Believe me, there's a way back to light." Tear dripped down her cheeks, to her chin, "How... How could you make everything sound so easy?" she whispered, "Cause I'll be here," he closed his eyes, "I'll be here to help you, and you could count on these words; I won't leave you." She sobbed as he leaned away, "Thank you..." she covered her face once again, "Thank you very much..."

"The problem is settled then," the woman smiled, "My name's Exii, and you'll be a temporary student for a while. But I'll give you a warning - if you do any wrong doing, I have no choice but to expel you, clear?"

Arme sighed and stood up, "Okay."

"B-but!" the emerald eyed girl protested standing up, Arme stared at her from the corner of her eyes, "What if? What if she kills someone secretly? What if she's a spy?" Everyone stared at her, another one stood up but said something different, "I'm sorry," she bowed, it turn out to be the pink haired girl. "Welcome Whisper Hollow Academy." she smiled, Arme then turned around and also bowed in sign of respect, "Thank you very much."

"Yosh!" the brown haired guy stood up exitedly, "My name's Ryan! What's your's?"

Arme smiled back, a real smile - "My name's Arme."

"Ah ha!" another cheer, "My name's Jin! I know everyone's tardy, so I'll introduce them."

"Hey! I can introduce myself!" the fiery eyed girl said, "My name's Elesis!"

"I said I'll introduce everyone!"

"You wanna fight, huh?"

"My name's Ronan," one offered her a hand shake, and she gladly took it, "Nice to meet cha."

"Nice to meet you too." Arme answered, "I'm Amy~!" she heard the pink haired girl exclaimed, "And she's Lire!" she pointed the blonde haired, emerald eyed girl who sighed, uninterested, "HEY I SAID I WAS GOING TO- Amy?" Jin muttered, slightly embarrassed. The pink haired girl smiled back and stuck her tongue out, "Sorry I can't resist," the brawler then avoided her pink gaze, "It's okay... I guess."

Arme smiled at the sight,

"So... I'm Lass." she heard from behind, so she turned around and smiled back, "I'm Arme."

"Um... So who's going to be her partner for the meanwhile?" Everyone stared back at the blonde, "Well..." Amy sighed, "I'm sorry I already got Lire,", "I suddenly felt good I have a partner,"

"Lire!" Ronan muttered, "Well..."

"I don't mind." Exii smiled at the person, "Okay then, Arme-chan, you'd be Lass-kun's partner." and then she clapped her hands, "Dismissed."

At that sound, the group left the room, soon followed by Arme,

"Lass," she heard the blonde say, "I want you to keep her an eye on her, I know she seems nice, but prevention is better than cure right?" the blue eyed lad nodded, "Okay."

**[**x**O**x**]**

"Ah... Where are we going?" Arme asked as she paced right behind the white haired lad.

"Back to our room." he answered back quietly. "O-our room?" she tugged the bottom of his shirt. He gave her a short glance but continued walking. "S-seriously?"

Few minutes of walking they reach the uppermost floor, There we're five rooms there. "You can let go now." he asked, the mage sighed, but let go. "There." he pointed, and so they walk towards the room.

"Wow, you call this a room?" Arme exclaimed, she paced inside and the first thing she saw was pitch of black, so she searched for the switch, once it was opened she realized she was in the living room, "Whoaa!" she smiled excitedly. "Where's my room? Where's my room?" Arme smiled sheepishly. "Opposite of the blue one." he answered and plopped down the sofa. Roaming around the, 'Room'. It was colored with light purple and light blue... She smiled, even the floor's theme is light purple and blue.

It took her minutes to find the blue one, "Ah, ha!" she exclaimed, turning around she realized the opposite one was colored purple, "It's like... They knew I'm coming." she absentmindedly stated,

"Neh, ochibi!" she heard him call, "There are some cloths in the closet, most of them are small, but I'm quite sure it'll fit in you!"

"Hey!" Arme yelled, "Thanks and DON'T call me ocibi!" she walked inside the room, "Okay!" she heard him reply, stupidly. Arme sighed deeply, and then smiled, 'Thank you very much.'

**[**x**O**x**]**

Arme's eyes flutter open, "H-huh?" realization came to her when she realized the sky was still dark, "Things happened so fast..." she closed her eyes,

_"Don't get too late though! I heard a lot of ghosts and lost spirits wonder here at night." the dawn haired girl smiled;_

_Arme stared at her semi angry face, "If you're in this kind of position, you'd rather treat her as someone higher than you, than treating her as your mom, and all she does is maltreat you." she faced down and then sighed._

_"HAHAHAHA..." another sadistic laugh. However, her face remained calm. "That's what you get for disobeying me you stupid little girl..." Time stopped, however she also bore a smile. "I told you I won't get scared, Sakura."_

_"Why..." she heard a faint voice... "Why did you chose to work for her?" at that question she faced down, tears build up her eyes and it wasn't quite visible under the rain._

_Nao smiled sheepishly, but lay down back at his bed, "I love you Arme."_

_"I, don't care." he simply replied, handed her a hand, and avoided her gaze, "I'm not used to this kind of things so just accept it."_

_"Once I see her... I'd make sure to kill her!" The fiery eyed maiden, a sad face build up, 'Gomenasai.'_

_"Believe me, there's a way back to light." Tear dripped down her cheeks, to her chin, "How could you make it sound so easy?" she whispered, "Cause I'll be here," he closed his eyes, "I'll be here to help you, and you could count on these words; I won't leave you."_

"Oh man... Too much for a cute girl like me to bear." she smiled sheepishly at the thought, "But..." her eyes darted outside, "I really am sorry." she sighed again closing her eyes, "I truly am."

[x x]

"Hahahaha!" a brown haired girl laughed,

"Really?" her friends gasped, "Yeah." another one said.

"So who's the cutest today?" the girls gasped as the 'students' past their way, "Whoa..." they all giggled, "Ronan's hot!"

"No, Ryan!"

"Are you crazy? Look at Lass!"

"Idiot! Just look at Jin!"

The students sat at their seats, "Man," Jin sighed,

"Still not used to it?" Amy smiled, she sat at the desk next to him, "Kind of," the hazel eyed lad muttered, sighing. "Good luck, then." Amy turned her gaze to her seat mate, Elesis.

Ding! Dong! Dung!

Then the girls sat down properly, "Hey..." the brown haired girl started again, "Have you heard there's a new student?"

"Huh... Yeah..."

"I heard she worked for the witch..."

"Waah? She's evil then? Oh my god! Why did they let her in?"

"Relax, I heard the chase kicked her ass off!"

"No match!"

"Waah? Yatta neh!"

"What? What class is she in?"

"I don't know honestly! But since she just entered, she's still F"

"I think she's a mage..."

"Mage? H-how can you say that?"

The door opened, "Alright class," a black haired man went inside,

"SEIGHART-SENPAI!" the girl population exclaimed,

"Neh?" the black haired guy sighed slightly, "Once again, I'm you're substitute teacher, so Elesis you better behave..." he paused, "Or else..." he gave her sister a death glare, which caused the girl to sweat drop and look away, "Ah.. ohh... huh? You said something?"

The class then joyed at the scene.

"But anyway," he paused a bit, capturing everyone's attention. "We have a new student to join your class!"

The class shut their mouth, "Please come in," And so the door opened - however they all raised an eyebrow when a girl having violet locks, about as tall as a seventh grader came inside and walked in the middle with her eyes closed, her hands we're hidden behind her. Although her body have a shape, the class couldn't help but gawk. 'Not only that, she has different uniform,' Her uniform was a black sailor moon uniform, with a red tie. [PS: The others have: white colored, sailor uniform]

"Um.. This isn't seventh grade, little girl." she opened her eyes; ignoring the person she said, "Hi, I am Arme. I just transferred here, so please take care of me." soon enough, the class felt relieved when she smiled, "Welcome to Whisper Hollow Academy!" they cheered, however, froze.

"Thanks," even with the smile on, they can't help but stare,

"Y-you're the mage!" someone exclaimed, Arme's eye widened at the statement, she realized it was a girl with short brown hair, the class gasped.

"Now, now, Maya. That's rude." Seighart smiled, and pat the Arme's left shoulder, "I think we should continue with the discussions," he turned to violet haired girl, "But before that, introduce you're class and rank."

Arme, however, felt disappointed, rumors spread fast, "M-my class..." she sighed heavily, "I'm a transferee, so I'm still a F, but my job class is Mage." they all jaw dropped, but one was able to answer, "You studied about magic? Or an inborn magician?"

"Half." Arme smiled, however, in return the class gave glares... She looked away,

"Uhh... Arme do you have a partner?" the black haired man asked, "Y-yes, I-I don't.." Arme sighed once again.

"Yes-" the class gasped again, Arme turned to the source of the sound, "She's with me."

"L-" she stuttered, "Lass." Seighart finished, "You've got yourself quite a great partner, young lady."

"Uhh.." Arme stared at him and whispered, "Aren't you a bit young to be a teacher?"

He raised an eyebrow, and then laughed, "I'm 18. And I'm just a sub. Your real Teach is away."

"Oh." Arme stared blankly, "Thank you then." The black haired man stared at her back for moments, but then smiled, "It's what I do."

After that Arme proceed and sat next to her partner... Lass...

**Huahh how was it! T.T**

**Sorry for my mistakes x_x I can't even believe I finished one chapter in ONE day! That's like punyaaang! :3 tag Precious with that - xD  
Anywayzx! :] Thank you for reading and I hope you give me some reviews about what to do and what to change T.T Lass is like OOC so MUCH! Sorry 'bout that... It was like I was writing Lass' name and all I could think about is Soul from Soul Eater and Zero...T_T How come all the white haired guys are hawt? T_T**

**PS: At this fiction, Seighart would be Elesis' Sister, Ronan would be a Sophomore, and the rest of the chase are freshman XD**

**- xOHikaruOx -  
**_**was**_**here. xD**

**l**

**V**

**xD**


	3. 3 : The Unbreakable

• ×▬▬▬▬▬▬×|**[**x**O**x**]**×▬▬▬▬▬▬×•

A sigh as a petite body leaned at the wall made with bricks. "Man..." she sighed heavily, "I thought this would be easy... But instead of having some friends..."

_"Watch where you're going!" a sunset haired girl retorted._

_"Mou... Shouldn't you tell you're self that?" Arme answered back, as she 'cooly' left the group of girls dumb founded._

"This is harder than I thought!" Arme sighed heavily as she continued walking, passing through different halls with different room colors. "Now where's the canteen-" when a large banner greeted her eyes..._'Grand Chase...'_ Although the group and her are still not that close... She wasn't able to do anything but to admire it.

"Oh, man! Oh, man!" she heard someone mutter hurriedly, although ignored it.

Tug!

"Sorry!" Realization hit her when she realized it was a girl... Having brown locks... And red eyes... "S-sakura?" Arme's eye widened,

"Huh?" the girl asked back, "N-no. I'm sorry." she smiled, "My name's Saku. Without any 'Ra'."

"Oh..." Arme answered disappointingly. "I'm Arme..." she gave a disappointed smile...

But then the girl sheepishly said, "I'm new here! But I know something about this school!" she exclaimed happily, "that banner," she pointed who was constantly followed by Arme's gaze. "That's the Grand Chase! It is a group of people with different kind of job; I heard they are all good in terms of physical battle! All of them are also a part of A+ ranking, so they are really good."

Arme gawked at the banner, _'Seriously? Good?'_

"Nuh, uh, uh! I know that look! You're underestimating them!" Arme sweat dropped at the girl's estimation, "Well, you see I'm still a F student, and I'm already a week here. Just estimate how hard it is to attain A+ ranking..."

"Of course... It's you're first week." Arme sighed boredly.

"Not the point!" Saku yelled, Arme frowned. "Anyway... Where are you going?"

"I'm looking for the canteen."

"Oh!" the brown haired girl said, "Then let's look together!"

Arme's eye narrowed,

_"Are you new here?" Sakura asked,_

_"Yes." Arme replied shyly, "Me too! Where are you going?"_

_"C-canteen..."_

_"Ah! Then let's look together~!"_

"Sakura..." Arme bit her lower lip.

_"Cheer up..."_ the crimson eyed girl smiled and took her left hand. _"We won't get lost! I promise!"_

"Gomenasai..."

[xOx]

After minutes of walking towards the 'canteen'. They passed through a room engulfed by darkness..

"Where are we...?"

Arme raised an eyebrow, "I thought you said we we're heading to the canteen?"

"HEHEHE..." the girl sheepishly smiled, "I think there's a little problem..."

"We're lost?" Arme asked. Saku nodded, "SORRY! I KNOW WHEN I WALK PASS THAT BANNER I WOULD REACH THE CANTEEN! I JUST KNEW IT! BUT HOW COME WE ENDED UP HERE?"

"Um..." Arme raised an eyebrow, "I think we took the wrong turn..."

It took seconds, "..." then a light bulb appeared over Saku's head, "You're right! I just knew my estimation was right!" Arme sighed heavily, "Oh... Boy... Let's head back..." Arme turned around, but then Saku held her wrist.

"Hey, violet girl." Arme stopped - she knew this voice... Turning around she met a pair of pitch black eyes... "Yuna."

"Ah! Arme! I never expected to see you here!" this 'Yuna' grinned. "How are you?"

"For a minute ago, I was okay, but the moment I felt your presence, I think I'm going to get sick." Arme answered, Saku tugged the bottom of her blouse, "Arme d-don't." Arme gave a I-am-going-to-be-okay look, Saku nodded,

"Cuhz you're weak." Yuna mumbled, soon, there we're three of them. "Anyway, I heard there was a killer that entered the school; and I heard it's a she. I also heard she had violet locks, but I doubt she's going to be you." she grimaced at Arme, "What can a pitiful little human do to a gorgeous beautiful dancer?"

Arme sighed in annoyance, "You're _that_ low to compare me to you?"

Her words we're calm, but it hit some nerves, "Whatever you geek! I'm just warning you, this is not the place for geeks like you..."

Arme snickered, "What's with the sudden concern huh?"

"Hmp!" the pitch eyed girl stormed away.

[xOx]

"THAT WAS A SLOPPY MOVE ARME!" Saku scolded,

"And why?" Arme asked and then added, "Stop dragging me! I can walk on my own."

"Hmp." They both stopped walking as Saku let go, "The girl you just bumped into is a part of the cheer leading squad."

"Ugh..." Arme sighed, "So...?"

"You're high school life is going to get trashed up!" Saku yelled, soon they continued walking. "You know... The normal high school thingy! But the problem is... There's to prince to save you!" Saku huffed.

"I can manage." Arme huffed away, and then Saku tapped her head, "What can this girl, with this height do against bunch of cheer leaders? And if I might add, cheer leaders CHEER for each other..."

Arme sighed, and then stopped, soon Saku stopped as well, "Saku, I think you're underestimating a violet haired mage..."

"Look, wait. I am not underestimating you... It's just..." Saku trailed off,

"You're worried?" Arme found the right words, Saku nodded, "Yeah. And I don't want chu to get-"

"I can manage." Arme and her continued walking.

"Hey! If you seriously keep your I-don't-care-about-anything facade-"

"I'll lose something?" Arme gave her a quiet glance,

Saku sighed but their pace continued, "Yes. Wait, no. Maybe."

They both noticed the banner as they passed by, but chose to ignore it and take the 'right' turn. And at that moment silence enveloped the two girls.

"Hey..." After few minutes of silence... "Arme, I'm sorry, okay? It's just..."

_"I'm sorry okay?"_

_"You think after what I've done I'll still be forgiving you?"_

Her eyes narrowed as she face down, "I understand." shoving the memory away, she smiled at her new friend and said, "I'm also sorry for acting like that."

"Hehe," Saku smiled sheepishly, "The way I acted was the one who should be pleading for forgiveness,"

"But anyway," the brown haired girl added, "Promise me you won't leave me, okay?"

"Okay." Arme replied as a smile build up her face.

"What class are you anyway?"

"Hm... I just transferred this morning, so I guess, I'm also an F."

"I see."

It wasn't long when they met a huge wooden door, it wasn't completely open, the reason why students are having trouble of entering the canteen;

"Oh my god, Arme, the cheerleaders..." Arme followed Saku's gaze and landed at some people in a cheering outfit; it didn't took a while when the cheerleaders had their gaze at the two.

"What are you looking at, huh?" one guy hissed at her,

"Oh wait... I know you." another one snickered, "The pathetic transferee."

"You mean temporary, dear?"

And then the person snickered again, "Yeah."

Saku wanted to run that moment - she really wanted to.

_"Promise me you won't leave me, okay?"_

But... Even if she was afraid at the same moment, she shook it away. She just found this friend; even though she was hiding in some silk screen.

_"Okay."_

"Saku..." Arme muttered silently, "Get inside the canteen and wait for me in one of the tables, I promise I'll catch up." she, then, clenched her fist, _No way I'd let her get hurt_. She thought.

"No." Her response shocked the mage, "What?" she quickly reacted, "I said No."

"Gawd, I caught that one." Arme sighed, annoyed. "What I mean is Why?"

"Because I don't want to leave you alone."

She was slightly taken back, "What?"

"I said-" Arme sighed again, "I also caught that one."

"Then why bother asking?"

"How cute." their little conversation took end. Arme stared at her with a slight glare.

"Cute little devil girl glares pretty cute..." compliment or not, Arme glared at the guy, he had this messy raven locks, and a pair of azure eyes...

Speaking of Azure... _'Lass?'_ and then she shook her head once more. How come she could think of that guy in a situation like this? Cough. Meaningless. Cough. Seriously.

"I'm serious, Saku. I don't want you to get involved in this kind of things, go inside and wait for me in one of the tables." That's when Arme realized that the door is crowded because of these freagging cheerleaders. She sighed once more.

"What's wrong huh?" the snickering slowly ended, "You're gonna cry because we get to have these cheer leading outfits and you don't?"

"Hahaha~!" The rest laugh, well, boisterously. "Or because we get to cling to each other and you only have a pitiful little trying hard, wanna be, mage. Seriously girl, you oughta stop your dream cause, you know how much the chase hated mages."

"T-they do..?" was the only words that escaped the violet haired girl, this caught everyone's attention.

"Hahaha! I guess you're also a mage~!" the girl stared at her in a flirty manner, Arme glared right away, "I'm Megumi! You aree?"

"It's none of your business."

"How rude~" one said,

"And not to mention, cute." the same raven haired guy said, "The name's Naoki."

Arme stared through his orbs and clenched her fist, "Nao..." whispered, sighing heavily.

"YOU!" a loud yell echoed through the halls, Arme turned her attention to the same, idiotic person,

"Haii Yunaa~" Megumi smiled, "Hao are ya?"

"Am finee, Me-chan!" Yuna replied, "But this girl," her index finger landed at Arme, "She told me that I'm a freak! That I need to get a life!" and then she faked some sobs, "It hurts how she badmouths me!"

That's when the cheerleaders glared at her, Saku took a step backward, chanting the words,_ 'I'm not gonna leave, I'm not gonna leave.'_ in her mind. Arme, meanwhile, was sweat dropping, _'What a liar.'_

"My, my, I was beginning to take you as a commoner, but then this happened. I guess I have no other choice but to look at you as a pathetic, loser, feeble minded freak and most of all a mage." Megumi grinned at her.

"Seriously, dude," Arme sighed, her left hand made her way to her left waist, "What grudge do you have against mages?"

"Well~ The whole grand chase hates Mages, so everyone hates them to." she closed her eyes, released a pack of carbon dioxide and then opened her eyes and continued, "Don't you now?"

"No." Arme grinned, Saku stared through her eyes filled with confidence, "Why should I want to have another job? The reason the chase hates mages, cuhz they can't be one."

Everyone stared at her - majority gave her glares, but some people, stared and secretly smiled at her.

"A-arme... I think.. you-" Saku muttered, exhaling slowly.

_"Bigshot!"_

_"Arme!"_

Saku's eye widened as she got pushed away, the scene completely got everyone's gaze; "Arme! No!"

"Ahh!"

And as the smoke cleared, the cheerleaders began laughing, again.

"Pfft." the snickering stopped; "A-arme?" Saku muttered,

"Bad shot." Arme smirked. She sighed as her facial expression worn away, and then dusted her skirt.

"W-what?" Megumi exclaimed, swiftly she stood up as well as the other cheerleaders. "How did she?"

"It's called teleporting. A skill that only MAGES can do." Arme gave an as-a-matter-of-fact look.

"You little-!" one dancer exclaimed,

And at their reaction, Arme smiled. A very, very, annoying, teasing smile.

"Hiyaa~!" One quickly charged her way... Too fast I mean - too easy to dodge. She took a step on the right side as the person hit the wall...

"Hahaha!" Laughs echoed through the canteen's balcony. "You?" the person muttered angrily and walked towards her, stomping her foot. Let's say... She was A LOT taller than Arme.

"Arme!" Saku exclaimed softly, Arme then smiled at her.

The person raised her by grabbing her collar, "You little whimp!" And then she started hissing bad words... Arme smiled slyly... After her speech, Arme shove her hand away, "Are you finished?" but shoving doesn't always mean you could completely remove it from you, "I swear you little ass! We'll get your life trashed up! Including your little Saku!" Arme's eye narrowed, "She's not a part of this, senpai."

"She is now!" the rest of the cheerers exclaimed, and then her senpai raised her clenched fist and was ready to punch her when they heard, "Stop!"

Arme heard this - though chose not to stare at the person, she knew this voice. She knew it very well. A girl boring pink locks and a pair chocolate colored eyes came inside the picture. "Arme..." she muttered softly sparing the mage a glance. Arme heard this and then faced down, The next thing they heard was the girl calling all the cheerleaders to a meeting, at another place if I may add.

So the cheerers left the scene including the person who grabbed Arme in the collar; at the same moment, Saku walked towards her, "A-arme!" she sighed softly, "Y-you're neck, it's bleeding..."

"I'm okay." Arme answered silently. "Really."

[xOx]

"Hey... Arme. You okay?" Saku asked softly as they walked out of the canteen - it was about two and the two girls we're walking towards their next destination - the Magician's gym. "Armeee?"

"What? Huh?" Arme raised her head, staring into the girl's crimson orbs, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said if you we're okay..." Saku glanced at the path ahead, once more they both noticed passing through the banner, and ignored it.

"Yeah..." Arme sighed once again, "Where's our gym?"

"Well..." Saku trailed off... "Anyway," she smiled, "Thanks for protecting me back there."

Arme smiled back and then said, "You're welcome, it's one of my job."

"Hahahaha... Yeah." Saku giggled, "Anyway... I oughta tell you some of the information I hold." she paused and continued, "Arme... The one who save you back there was a part of a grand chase member."

"I know and, she didn't save me back there, Saku." Arme pouted, "I was doing fine until she walk inside the scene!"

"Haha... Whatever you say." Saku gaze at the rooms they we're passing through, "I can name all of the grand chase members too though! The pink haired girl is Amy, a superstar if I may add. The red haired girl's name is Elesis, she's a Savior, a swordsman's fourth job. The blonde is Lire and she's a Nova, Archer's fourth job. The blue haired guy is Ronan, the second eldest, and an Abyss knight, oh and did you know that he belongs to the clan of Erudon? Haha... Jin, the red haired guy, he's an Emperor, I mean it's his fourth job... You know, not a real emperor... Ryan, if I may say, is the most jolliest person of the team - he often argues with Elesis and Jin when I see them. By the way, he's an Avenger, a druid's fourth job. And lastly... Lass, the silver haired guy, well... the only thing I know about him is that he's a Striker. I wanted to know him badly, but I don't spot him walk with the chase much..."

"I know him." Arme answered absentmindedly,

"OMG you do?" Saku stared at her, this quickly caught the Mage's attention and said, "N-no, I mean them..."

"OMG?" Saku exclaimed, "Tell me something about them! Please, please!"

"Well... Amy's nice... I can say that. Elesis is a bit annoying, no, wait, SOO annoying. Well, Lire... I don't think she likes me... Ronan, is very matured, and a bit cute though,"

"Waah?" Saku exclaimed,

"And Jin is a bit funny, Ryan... Oh Ryan... I think he's the most jolly person in the chase..."

"NO HE ISN'T!" Saku huffed, Arme laughed at her,

And then her eyes got serious, "But Lass..."

"Huh?" Saku stopped - "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," Arme smiled, "He's also weird, like me. The moment I set my eyes on him I felt I wasn't alone... But.."

"But..?" Saku asked, paused then exclaimed, "THIS ISN'T FAIR! HOW COME YOU KNOW THE CHASE? HAVE YOU EVER MEET THEM? I MEAN... Personally?"

"Well..." Arme trailed off, "Long story, short, I did."

"Waaaah! Invite me over when you're going to meet them again!" Saku whined, and then that's when she realized. "You..."

"Huh?" Arme's smile slowly faded, "What?"

"Arme... You're the... Transferee?" Saku asked, somehow disappointed.

"Oh..." Arme faced down, "Yeah."

Saku stared into her orbs and then started laughing, "Impossible!"

Arme stared at her - annoyed. "What do you mean, IMPOSSIBLE? You think I'm not dangerous at all? If you do not know, I _almost_ defeated the _whole_ grand chase!"

"And it was an ALMOST!" Saku rubbed her tummy, "Hahaha!"

Arme shot her a death glare though she wasn't able to see it since she was laughing, "Seriously, Saku. I don't want to argue with this kind of things... I don't want to tell you anymore..."

Saku stopped, "Though I'll prove you."

Saku saw this glint at her eyes - determination. At the same moment, a smile built up her face, maybe there's a chance that she could be the girl.

[xOx]

- Arme's Unbreakable -

"Uh... This is OUR gym?" Arme asked, the same room from before - the darkened room. But what was empty before is now filled up with some students...

Arme and Saku entered the room. And I mean Some.

Arme's gaze wandered around the room - everyone we're staring at her. But the word everyone didn't fit them though. Her brows curved into worry and disappointment.

There we're like twelve of them. And her being the twelfth.

"Um... Hi." Arme greeted, Saku tugged her uniform.

"Another temporary mage..." she heard one answer softly.

"Nice to meet you, The name's Arme." Arme smiled and greeted formally, she sighed when got no reply, "HELLOOO? HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE INSIDE?"

"Shut up!" her gaze landed at the tallest person. Arme's eye narrowed, "Why are you here, huh?"

"I'm a mage too, duh." Arme answered;

"Stupid! Don't you know Mages are being hated?" He hissed,

"Yes, I don't care why!" Arme answered, "Why are you being like that? You let them pull you down!"

"You won't understand us!" The person sighed and stirred a bit, as his eyes narrowed, "So leave while you still can."

Arme walked towards him and tapped his shoulder, although he was a lot taller than her, Arme succeeded, "You see... I don't... I don't really like being a Mage at first, but when I got into the job, it isn't so bad at all..."

The person stared right through her, "What do you mean...?"

"I hated myself. I hated myself badly that I tried suiciding, I didn't die though. How stupid was that?" Arme gave a sheepish smile, "I mean, even in suiciding I'm a failure?"

Saku's brow curved in worry; Arme noticed this, and then laughed, "But then I realized that I shouldn't bring myself down." she paused, "That I should continue being strong!" And then she raised her clenched fist, "That I'm unbreakable!"

Everyone stared at her... Unbreakable, huh..? "Hahaha..." the students laughed,

"What?" She asked, slightly annoyed, "Hey! I meant what I said!"

"If you are as powerful as you are, then prove it." another girl, boring black locks and was tied in one-ear, beside her is a girl having blue locks, the blue haired girl was estimated to be a bit taller than her, "I'm Dawn, and she's Elena."

The tall brown-haired guy said, "I'm Ryu."

"I'm Anna.", "I'm Ashley.", "The name's Brigida.", "Hello! The name's Aleana! Nice to meet you!", "Uh... I'm Toshi..."

And some went like, "Who cares...", "Whatever."

"Um... So okay!" Arme exclaimed, "Who wants a battle first?"

"Arme... Don't! You might get hurt..." Saku muttered sadly,

"C'mon! You know I'm not weak!" Arme exclaimed,

"We start from lowest to highest then." Dawn muttered, "The only ones ranking from D- to B- can join. Means, the only one can join is Me, Elena, Anna, Ashley and Ryo, being the B-"

"If I win, you guys should welcome me, and redo this lonely place!" Arme exclaimed, soon enough, the rest of the students, including Saku left the line. And then the only person she saw standing inside was... A girl with red violet hair... Anna. "Hai!"

"Uh.. Hello!" Arme exclaimed, "Nice to meet cha!"

"Go!"

"Thunder bolt!" Anna quickly attacked,

"What the! Hey I wasn't finish with my intros!" though she was able to dodge, "And my staff's missing!"

"Reasons!" Anna exclaimed playfully, and then she send few fire bolts to Arme's way. The girl dodged to her left, channeling few attacks with bare hand. At this the crowd awed. "Wow! How do you do that?" Anna asked, then she teleported behind Arme and attacked her with stone curse - being the mage Arme is, she teleported behind Anna and then summoned fire bolt behind her back. This caused the girl to be thrown to the other side of the feild, "That hurts!"

"I got the first hit!" Arme gave a sign of peace, soon she heard the red violet haired girl exclaim a skill.

And everyone stared at her as she dodged the meteors one by one, but the last one seemed to caught her though. "Ow!"

"Haha!" Anna winked, "And then this! Ice trap!" a huge ice covered the field, after moments, Anna landed on top and then exclaimed, "I won!"

"Arme!" Saku exclaimed. Just then, Anna went out of balance when a pillar of fire melted her so called 'TRAP'. Arme popped in the middle of course and then grabbed Anna in the mid-air and threw her straightly to the floor. She wasn't finished, and then she exclaimed, "Dark Cloud!"

"Waaah!" Anna muttered.

After a while, both we're still standing but Anna went out of balance and fell down.

"Yay!" Saku exclaimed happily,

"I won~!" Arme cheered.

"On with the battle. Ashley, you're next." some students helped Anna out of the field.

"Nice to meet you." Ashley greeted,

"You too." Arme smiled, "You did great against, Anna. But I'm warning you, I'm A LOT better than her." Ashley smiled,

"Bring it on." Arme muttered competitively.

[x x]

**Sorry for the wait! T_T  
I just HAD to job change my Amy… Well, Siren just got released in PH server! The bad thing is… I'm still not finished with the quest. T_T**

**Anyways, xD Hope you enjoyed it &**

**Thanks to teh people who helped me in order for me not to get distracted!  
- ix3Aleana  
- xApple  
- FireZero (Hahaha! I just wanted to put chu'r name here XD)  
- xHyuugasGaL  
- Teletabies  
- rockknight  
- && Nunki01 – y0u prOw jiN**


	4. Awkward

• ××|[× ×]|××•

"Shining Arrow!" Dawn exclaimed, Arme dodged hastily, but it still hit her a bit. Blood dripped down her newly opened wound.

Three was down, and three more enemies for Arme. And this one is a bit more powerful than the last one,  
"Land scamper!" Arme was thrown in the air. The match wasn't looking good for her either. This girl wields a powerful staff -- and everyone knew it's faster and stronger to channel using a staff than bare hands.

"Take this!" Dawn kicked her and then grabbed her foot and punched her. She was almost hit when Arme took the opportunity and held her wrist. She made a spinning motion, making them both hit the ground, and Arme to break free.

While the girl was still lying on the ground, she casted a spell -- "Fire bolt!" And it came straightly to the girl, Arme leaped in the air and then shove her with a Land Scamper. But she still isn't finished, when she landed to the floor, she froze her enemy with the Skill, Ice trap. Taking the last move, she used fire storm.

".... The new girl won..." the blue haired girl muttered, "Yay! I'm next?" Ryo nodded, "Yay!" She went inside the field, "I'm Elena!"

"Hey!" Arme smiled a bit, panting.

"Ready... Set... Go!" Ryo exclaimed,

"Hiya..! Meteor!" Elena smiled cockily -- she was waiting for this moment, to prove this jolly girl wrong.

And because the other mage was already panting, it was unavoidable that she got hit.

"Arme! Please!" Saku pleaded. And as soon as the smoke cleared, the violet haired girl was lying motionless on the floor. "Hah! I won with one hit!"

"No..." The crimson eyed girl started sobbing... After some while... "I'm so cute~!" Elena stirred a bit upon hearing some words... A tangle of Violet popped behind Elena,

"What the?" Since Elena was only an inch taller than Arme, Arme sat behind her back. "Get off, of me!"

"What?" Arme teased, "You couldn't possibly think you'll kill me with just one attack!"

They heard Elena huffed, "Why don't you just get off of me!"

"Well... Since I don't know a lot about white magic, I just have to do a skill called Penta Striker and trick everyone of thinking I passed out. And it worked." The Mages awed in her fast thinking, "And while I'm at a dimension, I healed myself." That's when they realized her bruises and cuts we're healed.

"You're unfair!" Elena whined. "You're healing."

"Well... " Arme trailed off, "It's also unfair if I can't use all of my skills against five tops. Not to mention I'm only an F."

"YOU'RE ONLY AN F?" Everyone exclaimed in shock, excluding Saku.

"Ehehehe..." Arme smiled sheepishly, "Yeah."

"But that's! That's!" Elena sighed, she rolled, and caused Arme to get out of balance, then, while lying on the ground, she used the skill Land Scamper to shove the violet haired girl away. "Rgh!" Arme stirred but regained her posture in mid-air. Now it's time to show off with her close combat skills she learned from Kaze.

"Hiyaaaa!" Arme exclaimed and went straight towards the blue haired mage. Now she believes rankings don't always define one's skill. She charged quickly at her, though knowing she won't reach the moment since Elena was casting a skill called Saver. She smiled a cocky smile and teleported behind the blue haired mage; "Kya!" Arme tapped her back, this caused the blue haired girl to be countered, and fall miserably to the ground, "Game over!" Arme muttered, "It- it's not!" Elena mumbled blood was trickling down her left arm, "Shining arrow!" Arme yelled.

"ELENA!" Dawn exclaimed. Everyone's eye widened as a streak of light trusted through Elena's chest. And Saku even caught the different -- weird, scary... glint in Arme's eyes. What was that exactly? Well whatever that was, she chose to ignore it.

"You freak!" was the next thing Saku heard, upon hearing those words, she was instantly brought back to earth. "Dawn... No." Ryo muttered lowly, "No, let me be Ryo! This girl killed Elena--" that's when a tok landed at Dawn's head, "I'm not dead." Elena muttered, "It's just..." slowly the arrow vanished, as if it never existed. I'm feeling dizzy." Dawn turned pink and answered, "Oh." looking away. At this statement, Dawn helped the blue haired girl out of the field.

And it was time.

Arme stared at her opponent -- the eldest, the tallest and the strongest. "I'm surprised you made it this far..."

Arme sighed but then smiled, "Heh. What do you expect, huh?"

Ryo laughed, "I thought Dawn and Elena would end you're life..."

"Eh?" Arme paused and then smirked, "You think I'm that low senpai?"

Again, Ryo snickered, but as he slow down, his eyes ended in a smirk, "Lower than that."

"Then I guess I'ma beat chu off." Arme glared, "Hiyaaa!" she charged towards him carelessly, her senpai brought out a lamp and blocked her incoming attack. Arme dodged swiftly though her cheek was cut by the lamp's edge. She, then, teleported behind Ryo, and charged a fire bolt. Ryo turned around and exclaimed, "Sylph!" this attracted Arme when a green mist appeared from the lamp and a gust of wind sent her crashing through the wall.

Arme hissed some words while standing up, it wasn't ordinary gust, there were blades along with it. She stared at her senpai as he walked towards her, "I'm a warlock, figures?"

Arme grinned cockily, "Yeah..." _actually I don't and I don't care,_ she added in her mind. As she stood straightly, she teleported behind Ryo, this caused the guy to turn around, and then teleported behind him again, that's when she used her favorite skill, firestorm. It summoned pillars of lava, and the only thing she heard was "Fire Ring!" And then when the smoke cleared, all she heard was someone shouting blizzard. Soon enough, she was covered with ice. _'Damnit, what's happening with me!'_

"Do your best Ryo-kun!" Anna exclaimed, "Go Ryo!" Ashley muttered. The next thing she felt was fire melting the ice in her tummy, and then extreme heat, she was gonna scream when the ice broke and she crashed down to the floor. "Damn... it." Arme muttered, stirring a bit as she stood up, "Fire bolt!" she heard and tried her best to dodge, and she did weakly.

"I never knew you're this weak." Ryo muttered, "I thought you're gonna lead and change us. But the problem is, how can you lead if you can't even beat the current leader?"

"Shut up." Arme started to hiss.

"My, my. Angry now? Where's Ms. I'm gonna change you all huh?" Ryo laughed, soon everyone snickered excluding Saku, she was damn worried, but she knew.... Somehow, she'll win. She trusts Arme. She trusts her so much... Suddenly, Arme faded in bare wind, this caused Ryo to stop laughing and to pour heavy attention to the mist, this caught everyone's attention as well. "Uh..." Ryo stirred up.

Hit, "Ack!" Ryo exclaimed as he fall down, another hit, as he fell miserably at the floor, "You're unfair! You're using some skill to be invisible."

"That hurts Senpai." they heard Arme say, "Ahh!" Saku exclaimed realizing the girl was sitting next to her. She stood up and charged straightly towards the guy with his guard down, he, of course stood up but then he heard Arme yell, "Shining arrow!" Ryo blocked her attack, and Arme saw a point, she turned and tapped Ryo "Fire bolt!" she exclaimed as fire appeared on her palms, "What the?" Now it was his turn to be sent flying through the wall. Arme grinned. And then she was the one to walk towards him, "No-" she was to speak but her opponent disappeared, turning around, she saw none. "What the?" He was still behind her. "Big bomb!" she suddenly heard, and then a loud explosion echoed through the halls.

When the smoke cleared, Arme was lying on the floor,

"Now you're that low?" Ryo asked and then snickered, "I thought you we're-" his eyes widened as Arme vanished again. The next thing they heard was, "Air Blast!"

"What the?"Ryo's eye continued to widen as well as the others...

[x x]

"So... You're our new, ouch! Hey!" Ashley muttered as her cuts we're being treated by Anna.

"Heheh..." Arme smiled, "No." Ryo, Elena and Dawn perked up. "Ryo still is."

"What are you doing?" Dawn asked and then Elena and Arme turned to her "Everyone in here wanted to be the lead. So what are you doing?"

"I don't know." Arme smiled, "It's better that way. And I suppose, you guys also don't want me to lead."

"Are you sure you're fine Arme? I mean you got a lot of wounds." Saku smiled, Arme shook her head in return, so the all the girl did was to hug her, "You we're great!"

"Aww. Thanks!" Arme smiled and then she turned back to Dawn and Ryo, "Guys, please..." the two turned to her with a questioning look, "Let me re decorate this room!" Arme pleaded. Dawn stared at Ryo, who stared back and then both stared at Elena, and then everyone started laughing. Arme tilted her head and said, "What?" Arme pouted, "What did I said wrong?"

"Nothing..." Ryo slowly calmed down, "You can go back to your room now, Chibisuke!" He smiled... "As the lead I'll think about it."

"What?" Arme whined, "But I beat you and you lost!"

"One more thing." Ryo added, Arme turned to her, "Back there... The last attack." Dawn stirred up a bit, "You're already a battle mage?"

"OMG What?" Anna and Saku exclaimed, "So coool!"

"Well... About that." Arme sighed, as her eyes narrowed a bit, "Yes, but no."

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked,

"I did the damage, but the only skill I can do in Battle Mage job is Black Magic skills..." Arme sighed,

"So you're already an Alchemist and warlock?" Anna and Saku's eye sparkled.

"Uhh..." Arme trailed off, "Sorry but... What's an Alchemist and a Warlock? Hehe... Sorry I lied senpai."

"WHAT?" they all exclaimed excluding Arme,

"YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?" Saku exclaimed.

"Hehehe..." Arme muttered, "Seriously?"

"Well..." Ryo sighed, "Alchemist is our second job and Warlock for the third, if you can wield a battle staff then I suppose you can wield the other two."

"Ohh..."

Ding Dong Dung~!

"Okay that's the bell," staring at their clock it was already past five.

"I suggest you two should go to your rooms. We'll take over the cleaning part." Ryo smiled, the rest then stood up, "But!" Arme questioned.

"No buts young lady!" Saku exclaimed and dragged her, "Noooo!"

"See you tomorrow Ryo-senpai!" Saku smiled.

[x x]

Along the dormitory halls...

"So... What's your room number?" Saku asked the quiet little mage standing next to her.

"I don't know." she answered lowly. Saku raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong, does anything hurt?"

Arme turned to her and smiled, "No... Nothing hurts... I'm sorry for making you worry."

Saku smiled, "If you say so! So I am... Room 37."

"Bish~ Hahaha!" They heard one spoke as it wave her hand infront of Arme, this caused Army and Saku to look back and realized that it was one of the cheerleaders wearing a short skirt, a tube and a high heels. Saku gave her a look as Arme ignored her,

And they both walked their way without any word.

[x x]

After a while...

"Okay Arme! I'm here." Saku exclaimed as they both stopped in front of a pink colored door.

"Okay..." Arme smiled. Saku giggled and then said, "See you tomorrow Captain Arme!"

Arme stick her tongue out, playfully, "Whatever!"

"Yeah!" Saku smiled and then her face turned serious, "Arme..." this caught Arme, "I'm sorry for... Acting... You know. I've been holding you back... And I underestimated you. I'm sorry 'bout that."

Arme smiled, "It's okay."

"But I know you're still not the girl."

"Hey!" Arme exclaimed, "Why?"

"Well... You know." Saku winked.

"You!" at this playful smile, Saku closed the door and left the violet haired Mage alone. "Hey!" Soon enough, when she was brought back to earth and realized she was still on the halls... Her eyes narrowed. _'Dear Kami-sama.'_ she thought dryly._ 'I found another friend in my first day. I wonder how she'll die.' _she smiled bitterly as a person bump into her,

"Uh, hey, sorry." looking up, she realized who it was.

"Oh... Cute little devil girl." what a long and stupid nickname. Arme's eye narrowed at this, "What do you want?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could hang up?" he pinned Arme to the wall,

He was a bit cute -- that was undeniable. But she wasn't use to this kind of things. Realizing that she didn't knew what to do, she avoided his gaze. "C'mon, I know you want to." he placed his spare hand at Arme's chin, and then forcedly turned her gaze to him. "So..."

"Oi." they we're both alerted by the sound, they quickly turned to the voice. "Let her go, Kawaki."

A grinned crept on this 'Kawaki's' face. "Acting like a hero again, aren't we?"

"Lass!" Arme was able to escape due to Kawaki's distraction, and then she hid herself behind Lass.

"C'mon, she's just a mere commoner, let me have her, hero." He grinned mischievously.

At this, Lass stared at Arme and then back at the guy. Arme sighed, and then stared at Naoki,_ 'I look so stupid,'_ she thought bitterly.

_"Okay, fine. Here."_

_"N-no! Please!"_

Arme shook her thought, _'No. Please don't...'_

"Why should I?" this caught Arme and Naoki,

Naoki's eye narrowed, "And why shouldn't you punk? I own her."

Lass then smirked, "No you don't, I do." and then he turned to Arme, "Right?" at this, Arme quickly nodded, and soon as he received an answer, he gazed back at the raven haired guy.

"Now, I don't want to see or even hear you messing around with her. Got that?" Lass said straightly.

Naoki hissed, "Bastard." after that, he walked away.

".... It's okay now." Lass sighed deeply.

"Uh... hehehe..." Arme sighed as well.

"You shouldn't be wandering along the dormitories, during curfew and especially when you're alone." Lass muttered disappointingly.

"B-but!" Arme questioned, though Lass beat her to it. "What're you gonna say? You can take care of yourself?"

Arme avoided his gaze, and at this he sighed, "C'mon. Stop being so selfish. Even if you can take care of yourself, you shouldn't be wandering alone. Imagine what would happen if I wasn't able to arrive earlier than this."

Arme sighed and then pouted, "Okay."

"I don't need you're okay. I want to hear you promise." Lass stared at her,

Soon enough -- Azure met Amethyst, "Promise."

[x x]

Arme plopped down the couch -- "Puah... What a day."

Another one plopped down the couch, "Man..."

Arme grinned and stared at him, "Worn out?"

He sighed and then closed his eyes, "Yeah... Some students joined today, and since I hold the highest ranking in Thief class, I was forced to train them, and of course, also train myself."

"Hahaha... Sure then," Arme stood up happily,

"What about you? How's your first day at Job Class?"

Arme smiled winked and then made a peace sign, "I beat the tops."

At that -- Lass gave this weird look, "Oh my, you what?" Arme raised a brow, "What?"

The next thing she knew was... Lass was laughing her ass off.

"What?" Arme raised her voice a bit,

No response though, Lass was still busy laughing.

"HEY!" Arme yelled, and then she frustratedly burst out, "How come everyone underestimates mehh?"

Lass suddenly stopped -- Arme stared back at him though. "Uhh..." Awkward. Totally, Awkward.

"Your face is pink." And she was left dumbfounded at the statement.

"Bastard!" Arme exclaimed and huffed, "Stop it!" Arme exclaimed frustratedly, trying her best to stop the crazy laughing guy.

[x x]

**Hehehe... Sorry xP  
This chappie is a bit short :x But anyways, after my last update I finally became Siren xD...  
``So weak... So weak...`` I know :[**

**Anyway, moving through. **

**I love you Sarah ^_^ Thanks for everyone who reviewed. C: Muahugs... Hehehe...**

**&& I'm very sorry about my errors :[ I'll try my best to correct them though (:**

luvs y0h all c;

-xOHikaruOx-


	5. Arme the Alchemist

• ××|[× ×]|××•

"Good morning, Knight Master," a tangle of white entered the room.

"Good morning, Lass." She smiled, slowly facing the white haired guy, "What brings you here early in the morning?"

"About my mission..." he stared blankly at the knight's eyes.

"I see." the knight master paused, "Proceed."

"As far as progressing, she's finally fitting in. She finally feels comfortable even with other chase members, especially with the other Mage students." Lass explained shortly,

"What about her battle status?"

"She almost got herself in a fight on her first day, luckily, Amy came and stopped the argument. In addition there, she was challenged by her fellow job mates. And as expected she won."

"How about as a partner?" Lass tilted his head at the sudden question. "I'm sorry?"

"I said, what about as a partner? How is she progressing?" Exii grinned.

Lass avoided the woman's gaze, but answered, "Good, I guess."

"What do you mean good?" Exii asked mischievously.

Lass' eye narrowed while directing back at the woman, "Great."

Exii rose a brow, "Cool." at the last statement, she smiled a sly smile.

The Knight Master sighed and then turned around, "I'm counting on you on this mission, I know you're the only one who can understand the Mage."

Lass sighed in annoyance, "Dismissed."

[× ×]

**[Arme's POV]**

"LAAAAAASSS!" I yelled quite semi angry as I ran through the dorm's balcony...

He damn didn't wake me up again, and I AM aiming for perfect attendance! Wait... Hm... I glanced at my bag pack, Bermesiah history, Chemistry, Battle Tactics, Self-defense, seems that I haven't left anything. Good then. At the signal, I ran as fast as I could towards the Class room department.

And it didn't took a while though, pacing ahead as I slowed down, I realized class haven't start yet. Good.

"Hi Arme!" I heard someone greet, turning to her I realized it was my Chemistry classmate, Kazuki.

"Hello." I answered politely, after that I continued pacing. Passing through the halls, I heard music flow through air, Amy... Then I stopped by the room, it was quite opened so I took a peek inside.

"Haii Armee!" she exclaimed the moment she sensed my presence. "Good morning," I replied.

"Yos," I felt someone lean on my shoulder; I shove it away and said bluntly, "Morning Elesis."

"Morning!" Elesis exclaimed happily, "OMG!" I suddenly heard as both Elesis and Me was pushed inside, "Watch it will ya?" the red haired swordsman exclaimed.

"Sorry!" another red haired muttered, "Morning Arme,"

"Good morning Jin,"

"ZOMG! You should really try looking at the sun! It's so bright! So beautiful!"

We all sweat dropped. Sighing, I took the first step, "Good morning Ryan!"

"Oh! Hi Arme! You should really try it! It's becoming one of my favorite hobbies!" Ryan exclaimed, giving a sign of 'Okay' with his left and right hand.

"Um... Don't you think you might get blind?" Arme asked carelessly.

"What?" they all perked up.

"Uhh..." beads of sweat appeared across Arme's face... "Nothing?"

"I think I heard something against my hobby..." Ryan's face darkened, Arme jaw dropped. At this, Elesis and Jin started laughing their asses off.

Tap.

"You should proceed to your classroom," and then the blue haired guy tilted his head, meeting their entire gaze.

I was very sure he added something, but I wasn't able to catch any of it since the moment he spoke, I was already meters away from their room. And yeah, they do own a special room.

"Good morning Arme!" someone broke my thoughts, turning to my right, I realized it was Anna and Saku. I smiled in return.

"Good morning." and I was about to open the door, when it automatically opened.

"Wow, you oughta teach us that, Arme." I turned to Saku, I didn't use magic, seriously.

"Uh..." I heard someone in front of me mutter, turning to the person, I realized it was azure. "Good morning," he greeted flatly one of his hand was running through his hair, and had his left eye closed.

And I wasn't able to do anything but to burn up. I was to hit him though -- but before I got something, he was already gone.

"Wow, Arme." both Saku and Anna gave me a weird look, "What?" I asked back proceeding to walk inside.

"SO CUTE! SO CUTE!" I heard the duo exclaim, "Oh my god, you actually get to make him talk."

"What's wrong with that?" I asked as they entered our room. I wasn't able to mention it, but we're not on the same section. I'm in the Beginner's class I, and they're at the Beginner's class II. Much like section one and two.

"If he talks to me, I swear I can finally die!" Anna exclaim, somehow her face turning pink.

"I don't think that'll happen." I heard Saku mutter, turning my gaze back to them, Saku continued, "Cause I'm sure you'll pass out before he even says a word." I giggled at the statement as Anna turn red.

"Heyyy!" she muttered shyly. With a small smile plastered on my face, I sat at my seat.

"Anyway, we oughta go Arme, good luck with fan girls~" Saku winked, turning around. Wait, what did she mean by that?

"Bai Arme! Muah!" Anna smiled sheepishly as the two exited the room. At the signal, I took out my book and started reading.

Minutes has passed before I heard the bell rang. Soon enough, students we're coming inside.

And it wasn't long when we heard a greeting, "Agh, good morning everyone," I didn't bother looking though, I was very sure it was Seighart, once again our teacher is nowhere around. I wanna stalk her so badly.

But before I get to stand up girls in the room started screaming. And because of that I look ahead, oh; that's why. Ronan was there too.

"Class, Ms. Heyana is not around today because she had to go somewhere. And as usual, we'll be the one to watch you. I expect everyone's cooperation. Any questions?"

"AGHHG!" one quickly stood up, "Me, me, me!"

"Yes?" Ronan sighed,

"CAN YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

Oh man. I sighed deeply as I let the time fly. It's always like this. SOO boring! No action, no action at all. I forgot to mention, but it's been a month since I transferred here, a month after the events. A sigh, man.

"AHHH! WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?" Elesis finally exclaimed in annoyance.

I was relieved that she stood up through the screaming fan girls. But a cocky smile build up my face as I met her gaze.

I'm very sure that's not all of it. It's quite obvious that she acts different every time Ronan's around. Something pink. Moments later, I recieved Amy's greeting. I smiled back at her though. But the person next to her disappointed me. Lire.

After a month, she's still angry at me. I don't get it at all. I tried saying sorry but she just won't talk to me. Man... Is it because what I've done?_You're a liar, Arme. Bad. Baaad liar. You're just hiding in a facade. None of these is true. You're baaaad. Just wonder what'll happen if your cut into pieces and the dirty, damp you would get exposed. They'll throw you away. They'll throw you awa-_

"Shut up. I don't wanna hear it." _They'll throw you away. They just need your ability. They're fake... None of them is true. Specially the silver one... He pretends to understand you, but he doesn't. He does not at all... He's not meant to be you're friend. No one does. A puppet like you should be alone. No one to hold you, no one to take care. Poor little Marionette..._What the? M-mistress? How did? _HAHAHAHA, it took time little kitten, but I'll be back, and take you away from them._No! _Hahahaha!_NO! _There's nothing you can do about it. HAHAHA...._"No!"

"Huh? Arme is there anything wrong?" Seighart. "N-nothing." I answered with a sheepish smile as I sat back down. Somehow I heard snickers. Damn. This is not good. I sighed heavily, my eyes closing in the process.

"Arme, if you're not feeling well, feel free to go back to your room and take a rest." I opened my eyes once again and met Ronan's gaze. "I'm okay," I faked a smile.

"I never knew murmuring words by yourself means you're just okay." I heard a voice state beside me. At that I face down. All I did was stare at my desk and remain silent.

"Do you want me to help you?" Slowly, I faced him and smiled at him. "Nothing's wrong. Really."

**End of Arme's POV**

[× ×]

**Normal POV**

"Hey Arme! You okay?"

"HELLOOO?"

"Arme!" Tok.

"Ouch!" The violet haired girl exclaimed,

"Why the heck are you spacing off?" Saku exclaimed, huffing.

"Nothing." Arme smiled, "It's just..."

"What?" another one entered the chat room, "It's just I'm a bit bothered about..."

"About?" Ryo asked. "The contest regarding the chase?"

"Huh?" Arme turned her gaze to him, "No but, what contest?"

"You mean you haven't heard of it?" Elena asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Arme smiled sheepishly, "Care to give me info?"

"Alright," Arme's gaze shifted to Dawn, "There are... How many jobs?"

"Seven?" Anna answered quickly.

"Eight." Saku quickly corrected. Dawn nodded at her while Anna huffed away,

"And because of that, every job class can pick a representative and once all representatives are decided, they will have to battle each other until one stands out. That one of course, if s/he has the same job as one of the chase members, they will have to battle the chase member with the same job. Clear?" Dawn explained, but at that no one responded. She sighed as Elena continued, "For example Megumi, you know her right? Cheering squad vice-captain. For example she won the battle with different jobs, and when that's the case, she has to battle Lire. If she also beats Lire, then Lire would be removed from the chase list and Megumi would replace her as the new Grand Chase's Archer."

"Oh." Arme quickly answered, "When will this contest start?"

"About... after a week." Ryo estimated.

"Aww! Who's our representative then?" Arme asked cheerfully. But at that statement; the other Mages' faces darkened. "Huh? Did I said something wrong?"

"It's just..." Ryo trailed off, at the moment, Anna took over, "It's because, the Chase hates Mages."

"It was the reason why we're shocked when Lass greeted you back there in your class." Saku continued.

_He pretends to understand you, but he doesn't. He does not at all... He's not meant to be you're friend. No one does._Arme's face darkened.

"B-but, why?" Arme questioned lowly, the memories from class slowly flashed in her mind.

"They relate us, to Kaze'Aze." Arme bit her lower lip,

"Kaze'Aze, the dark mage. She was once a great ally to both Kanavan and Serdin, but then one day, she feared death. She tried to ignore it -- that was once information I read. But her fear of dying and losing took over her body, and then she suddenly vanished from Serdin." Ryo explained, he sighed and then continued, "I heard she kept her identity as a woman named Kaze, but the chase ended up killing her body."

Arme stood up, slightly shocked "K-kaze?"

"Yes, her body's name is Kaze. I heard she had a servant -- though her servant ended up as a WHA student as well." Ryo muttered lowly.

"Oh." Arme sighed disappointedly, she, then smiled sheepishly and then said, "Do you mind if I cut classes today, just today. I promise I'll get back tomorrow."

"Huh?" Ryo stirred up and then smiled, "Okay."

And then no word was spoken as they watch the mage fade away.

[× ×]

- You cradle me gently; wrapped in your arms -

"What did they meant when they said 'The chase hated Mages?' and... why..." Arme stirred up and then stopped -- seconds later she heard fade footsteps; at this she quickly hid herself by the wall.

"Oh you know why I hated Mages..." she stirred up a bit -- Elesis? Amy?

"C'mon Lire." Arme sighed, _'Lire. No wonder.'_

"At least give her a shot! She's the fourth female chaser!" Arme hid herself quite good as she observed them pass through the wall; "And no one has to battle!"

"I wanna battle!" she observed the red haired girl whine as she waved her hand.

"Mages sucks. I hate them so much. If there was no job such as Mage, then maybe there's no Kaze today." Lire replied unaware of the violet haired **Mage**.

Arme stared disappointedly as she watches them walk in silence. Somehow she grimaced at how they weren't able to sense her presence; meanwhile, she faced down at the information heard.

_'They... do.'_ She closed her eyes leaning peacefully at the wall. It was drop by drop; Arme faced the sky, though didn't open her eyes. It was raining.

A small smile then built up her face, _'Why do I deserve this? I just don't get it. I know I shouldn't doubt God but, why? I just can't resist the urge to break down and cry every time a wave comes along and crash towards me.'_ she bit her lower lip,_'I can't resist...'_ soon she clenched her first and placed it over her chest,_ 'Help me please... Anyone...'_ She bit it harder, and it wasn't long when blood trickled down her lips. _'I wish... I just wish...'_

But then her thought's we're cut when a cold hand touched her face and brushed the blood away. At this action her eyes fluttered open. "Ditching class now huh, Arme?"

"L-lass?" her eyes we're wide, and her voice came out as a faint whisper.

"Yeah." answered the white haired guy. He cracked a small smile and touched her right cheek, and without blinking, tears cascaded down her face.

But soon she broke down sobbing -- why him. It was her question. Why him? Why was he there every time she needed him? No matter how she deceived him in the start, he was still there. So why him? Why him...

Arme's right hand held onto his cold left hand, at first she clenched it -- maybe it was one way of pouring her emotions, but soon, her hand slipped -- fitting perfectly into his. This action bothered the white haired guy, but then his disturb expression calmed down -- slowly ending up as a smile.

"You done?" it was the question Arme wished was never asked -- it was the one that broke her mood. The moment Arme's lid separated, a hard smack landed over his head...

"Ow..." he sighed, and as soon as he regained his composure, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"You moment breaker!" Arme huffed away -- but both of them knew that they made each other stronger than before. Inside... and out.

[× ×]

"OCHIBI?" Arme's eye fluttered open, "What? I'm meditating here!" Arme yelled back.

"You're curry's too spicy!" Arme rolled her eyes in annoyance as she stood up and left her room, the moment she entered the dining room, the annoyed facial worsen.

"Just kidding." Arme sighed again, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

She observed as he chuckled and said, "Eat with me."

"Are you crazy?" Arme yelled again, the white haired guy shook his head, "Pweasee?" he asked childishly,

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" Arme walked towards the kitchen. Lass observed at the girl clogged in violet pajamas as she continued murmuring the words all the way back to the dining room with a plate of food. He also stared at her as she ate silently, trying her best to keep her mouth full.

"Are you always like that?" this caught the mage's attention. She shook her head and continued eating, "So..." He continued, stirring up a bit. It was flashbacks he wanted to erase.

Of how he cried back then -- when he was still neutral. When he was about to get controlled -- when he just transferred, he used to be out of place. He used to be alone. He befriended this guy, Ronan, although he knew he could understand him better than the others, he's still not the one. The one to see right through the facade. To see through the smile he was trying to plaster.

But this girl -- he just saw him in her. He saw how she wanted to belong. And he will. He will make her will. He'll try his best. He'll do anything.

And Arme did -- "Lass?" she gulped a bit. Meeting his azure orbs, he smiled back -- a peaceful smile. "Yeah?"

"You okay?" Realization struck him when he realized Arme was already finished eating and that he spaced off a little too long. He nodded, Arme then smiled, "You can go to sleep, I'll do the dish washing tonight."

Once again, he nodded and headed to his room, though stopped. Turned and then said, "Arme?"

"Hm?" the violet haired mage answered back, fixing the plates before carrying them towards the kitchen,

"Thank you very much." Arme stopped -- now it was her realization, _'Huh? 'Arme'? 'Thank you very much'?'_now she turned around, and sighed when she realized the white haired guy wasn't around anymore.

[× ×]

**Tomorrow at Beginner Class I**

"I'm just here to announce that," Their teacher -- having orange locks and a pair of black eyes. Her name is Heyana by the way. "The opening contest for the Grand Chase. And as everyone knows, the rules are written on your book." she paused, "And it's beginning to be a tradition. Can anyone define me about this contest?"

"Yes, April?"

"Hayy..." Arme sighed boredly.

"Chibi-suke!" she heard one mumble in front of her.

"I caught that Elesis." Arme answered boredly.

"Ochibi..." she heard another mutter -- it was faint.

"I caught that one too, Amy."

Arme sighed again as she rested her face over her palms. "This is boring. I want action." Arme muttered silently, her lids crashing.

"You're not the only one." she heard Elesis reply, "It's been three days since our last mission. And I'm getting pretty bored."

"Yeah, and it's been a month since I used magic in a battle." Elesis stirred up; "Seriously? No battle?"

"Since we're only twelve. Yeah." Arme answered sarcastically.

"Oh." was the only reply. "Anyway, Arme." and she planned to start another conversation.

"Yeah?" Arme answered from behind.

"Are you... in the contest?" Elesis muttered silently. All she heard was Arme's sigh, "I wanted to. But because..." she trailed off, a clue of sadness visible in her voice. And Elesis guessed she knew why. "Arme, if you are in... I wish you good luck." no word was spoken after that.

[× ×]

"ARME! YOU OWE US KNEW SKILL!" she heard Saku's exclaim echoing through the Mage's gym. Arme then flashed a smile, walked in and closed the door.

And in a blink -- her friends we're in front of her. "ARME! ARME! ARME! ARME! ARME!" Elena exclaimed first, it was a mix of excitement and jealousy.

"A-ah, w-what?" Arme asked,

"YOU NEVER TOLD US YOU'RE CLOSE WITH LASS!" Anna took the first hit,

"W-w-w-w-w-what d-d-o y-you mean?" Arme answered, obviously stammering.

"No silly!" Saku giggled, "Of course Lass and her are dating!"

"D-d-dating?" Arme exclaimed, taking a step backward.

And then Elena exclaimed, "You and Lass went inside the same room!"

Instantly -- Arme turned pink, "W-what? O-f course..."

"What?" Saku together with Anna winked.

Arme faced down, and sighed heavily -- she never remembered her heart beating this fast before. Slowly, she exhaled before facing them. "He's my partner."

"WHAAAAAAT?" Saku exclaimed, "How come I never knew that?"

"You're not asking! That's why!" Arme avoided their gaze -- this beating just has to stop. It just _had_ to.

"Alright, alright." Arme then turned to the voice -- Dawn, "Let's continue. Today we'll be practicing how to wield a pot." Ryo smiled.

It wasn't long when everyone was inside the field too.

"This." Ryo showed a pot, "Firstly, your posture should be like this." soon the Mages followed, well, except...

Arme raised an eyebrow, "Anything wrong Arme?"

"Uh... I'm sorry for my rudeness but, would you mind if we skip the posture thingy and head to the black magics?" Arme asked carelessly.

"I could, but you would probably suffer from some cramps afterward because of the pot's weight." Ryo answered,

"I can manage." smiled Arme. Ryo then stared at her, "Alright," sighing he continued, "Vice Captain teach the rest the basics, I'll teach chibi." Arme stared at him annoyingly, though followed the captain to an open area.

Dawn stared at them -- she had this different glint in her eyes. Sighing, she picked up a spare pot and began teaching the Mages the basics.

"Saku," Anna tagged into Saku, "Hm?" answered the girl.

"I don't think she's any other Mage..."

"What do you think?" another entered their chat, Elena.

"I think..." Anna trailed off, "Aww!"

"She's the girl?" Dawn whispered faintly with a smile.

At this they all smiled. But then... BooM! They all stared at the source of the sound.

"I'm okay..." Arme smiled despite her position. She lay upside down leaning at the wall.

"Hahahaha..." they all laughed.

_'This is harder than I thought.'_ Arme sighed though her smile not fading,_'I can manage though, Grand chase... Wait! Damn, I forgot to ask Lass the basic question!'_

[× ×]

**'Kay... Hai! So... I wanted to give some information if you guys are getting confused .**

**Firstly -- Arme & the others are on Beginner Class, meaning freshman. Ronan is at Middle Class, Sophomore. Seighart here is Elesis' brother, and he is at Superior class.**

**Second -- You might be wondering why I said, Eight instead of Ten. It's because I'm still not sure to add Mari, but I would try to find a way for her. And for Seighart's case, he's a part of the Chase, _secretly_. Why? He's the Grand Chase's Tracker and listed as a swordsman.**

**--- TvT. Thanks for the people who review even tho I'm a newbie. I wuv u guys! And about the LassxArme part, I got inspired of my couple when he logged in -- I was thinking of how to plot it up. Then he came along and I went like, 'Omfg, This is really is it!'. Lol. :)**

**Thankies !**

**- xOHikaruOx -**


	6. Days Before Tomorrow

• ×▬▬▬▬▬▬×|[× ×]|×▬▬▬▬▬▬×•

"Big booooo-" Arme stopped when she struck out of balance and fell miserably down the floor.

"You okay?" Ryo asked her kohai. Then the girl nodded, "Yeah," she stood up and picked the pot once again,

And all her Senpai did was to stare at her - "Arme I think you should take a rest. I mean... Everyone else is already worn out..." Arme then turned around and ignored his request, "I'm fine," Arme answered,

"Killer Clouuud." Once again, when doing the flip, the pot's weigh pulled her to the ground, "Darn..."

Not good. It was the thought from her senpai's mind. He knew very well that Arme shouldn't be provoked during this kind of situations - when she's already hissing. But then he wonder why she's practicing hard even if she knew that she's still not chosen. Showing off? No. It was not her type, maybe just practicing, trying her best; to become the greatest. Yes, that's it, greatest. Ryo stirred up a bit smiled and turned to his mates and left the practicing girl alone.

Because there's only two days left before the contest starts.

[× ×]

"Maaaaan..." Arme stirred up a bit, twisting the door knob as it open. Soon that she was inside, she closed it peacefully.

"Oi, is that you?" a question echoing through the room,

"Yeah," Arme walked towards the couch and plopped herself down. "Hn." she heard him reply.

Then Arme closed her eyes, _'Relax...'_ she thought, _'Just relax...'_

And soon enough, she felt his presence before her,

"Huh?" Lass raised an eyebrow, "I never saw you this worn before." he paused, but Arme didn't replied, "Caught inside a fight?"

"No." Arme answered a small smile building from her lips. "It's just... It is hard to wield a pot."

"I mean..." Arme added stirring up. Her partner then sat beside her, "Ochibi has some job problems?" though Arme didn't know whether it was planned to come out as a compliment, she took the pot and smacked it directly at Lass' head. "Oww!" he exclaimed rubbing his head, "What the hell is your problem?"

Arme then opened her eyes, "Opps, I thought you weren't there."

Lass rolled his eyes in annoyance. But then, moments later...

"Lass..." Arme started, "Why does the grand chase hate Mages?"

He raised an eyebrow and shrugged at the thought, "Actually, I don't know."

"Huh?" Arme's gaze landed at him, "I don't know why. Though the only person I know hates Mages is Lire. That's why she aimed to be the chase's archer. Archers are Mages' weakness."

"Oh..." Arme answered bitterly; there was a glint of disappointment in her tone.

Lass' shocked expression, then ended up as another smile, "Do you mind if I cook this night?"

Arme lightened up quickly; "Sure!" she smiled and stood up, "I'll be bathing, then."

"'kay." The white haired guy stared at his partner as the girl walked towards her room.

[x x]

**Tomorrow at Arme's Mage Class**

"Arme!" Arme then eye's widened. It was a shout, not a greeting, nor an exclaim. "Yes?" she answered monotonously.

"Get in the field." Then she realized who it was. Aleana.

Having no clue of what's going on, she observed everyone as they left the field.

"I hate you so much." Arme's eye twitch at the statement. What happened? Arme's eye curved a bit - but let her emotions on check.

And the next thing she knew was her being hit by Shining arrow, although it quickly disappeared, she just had to get near the weapon stash and pick a staff.

Arme then stood up and teleported behind Aleana, but then she let her guard down. She was shocked when Aleana was already behind her, "Hya!" she exclaimed monotonously, seconds later, Arme felt something hot interacting with her back, and it caused her to land meters from Aleana.

Arme stirred up a bit; she sighed and then wiped the blood that dripped from her lips. Standing up, she sensed her opponent's presence behind her, "Land scamper!" Arme yelled. The bad part was - she realized she wasn't able to shove anything, for the fact that her senses don't fail her. Well, except now.

"Firestorm!" Arme's eye widened as she was shoved by a pillar of lava - and now she knew what it feels like to be hit by your favorite skill. And the moment she felt the skill end, she was shoved by another skill, land scamper. And after that she was grabbed by a force and sealed in a rock.

"Is that all you've got Arme? I expect more of you!" And Arme gritted her teeth behind the rock. _'I demand to know the meaning of this later...'_

"Hah!", _'After I break free.'_

"I thought you we're something stronger, knowing you WERE the witch's student." Arme then felt something dwell inside of her. So that was it, because they found out she WAS Kaze's student.

Arme bit her lip. And since she bit it the day before, blood quickly trickled down.

"Arme..." that's when realization hit her,

"I expect more of you…" Aleana added, this smirk visible in her face. But then it disappeared when Aleana was shoved into a Land scamper, then she heard the words, "This is how you do it."

"What the?"

And before Aleana hit the ground, Arme grabbed her collar and threw her straightly to the rock - but then it cracked even before Aleana interacted with it.

The moment Aleana opened her eyes Arme was in front of her. "So what are you going to do now, huh? Kill me? As if you can."

The rest then was shocked - who's this girl in front of them? Arme? No this is DEFINITELY not her. Or so they thought.

To Arme's so called surprise, Aleana disappeared from her grasp and popped behind her. Arme did the same; she then kicked Aleana on her neck. It caused her to went straightly to the ground but then Arme caught Aleana's foot and threw her to the wall.

"It was a bad move underestimating Me." they observed as Arme walked towards Aleana's body. "It was a bad move underestimating my Mistress as well..."

"Arme..." it was a whisper, and it came from Saku. She observed the violet haired girl as she had this glint in her eyes. Was it fear? No, was it angst? Anxiety? She didn't knew. Anger was it? No... No. Whatever it was she chose not to ignore it once again.

"M-mistress?" Aleana asked pitiful. Arme stared into her orbs and smiled... "Fear..." Arme stated, "It's destroying you don't you think?"

"Sometimes... You just have to leave it all behind... Leave your fear, leave your worry, leave your life. And when you learn how to be something else... You'll see how the world really looks like!"

_"I expect more of you, Arme."_

_"Well, I'm sorry if I can't be something better!"_

Arme then spun with a fake smile, what was it really?

"Life is just full of crap." Arme stated, "At first, it's like looking through clouds - white and fluffy. But when you learn to grew a pair of wing, and fly further in the sky, you'll find life pretty sad and depressing. And then when you reach your limits, your wings will leave you and you'll fall down. Right back where you came from."

Everyone was then silence when the statement dissolved in them.

"And now that you've reached your so called end," Arme grinned, raised her fist and it was their shock when her fist bore fire.

She plays her card as if she's not one of them.

"Tik, tok." Arme muttered, and walked towards the girl. She was trying to stand up; however, she let out a yell when she realized something was holding unto her. It was some dolls, bloodstained. "Their pretty cute don't you think?"

Slowly blood dripped down Arme's clench fist.

"Let me go!" Aleana muttered struggling to break free.

"Die."

Saku's eye widened. At this she disappeared from her place and ended up behind Arme. "STOP IT ARME!"

The flame didn't left Arme's hand, though she stopped, "Why?"

"Stop it!" Saku exclaimed again. "Stop it!"

And then Arme's brow curved to worry when she realized what she was doing. This wasn't good. Slowly, the fire left her hand and revealed a bloodstained hand.

"Arme, please." Arme's eye moisture, "I'm sorry,"

"Arme..." To everyone's surprise, Arme ran away, "I'm sorry!"

[x x]

"I'm being a..." Arme hugged her knees... "I'm being a monster again."

She sniffed, it was hours already, and all she did was to sit on a corner. But she knew she would be never found there. It was the library by the way.

_"Arme!" she was called, "Y-yes?"_

_"Answer the question,"_

_"Ah, huh?"_

_"That's what you get for not listening..." it was a comment from a tangle of blonde._

_"Don't show off to much..."_

_"You useless brat." a flash back,_

_"Go away you freak!"_

_"D-don't get near me!"_

_"Please don't kill me!" her eyes moisture._

_'Why am I like this? Every time I'm alone...'_ You're always alone. _'I am not alone.'_ You are. _'I am not.'_You're always alone. _'Nope, I am not.'_No one is, and was there for you. They just need you... _'They need me because I'm important to them. That's it.'_ Grow up kitty cat, you know they need you because you've got some skills._'I don't wanna argue with you... Whoever you are.'_Ahaha... Can I ask you some questions? _'I don't care.'_Why are you alive? _'I don't know.'_ Do you wanna know the reason?_'No.'_ Why?_'Cause I don't care.'_ Why don't you care? It's your life after all. '_It's my life but I don't think I'm living it.'_ Why? _'I don't know... I feel so broken. Missing. I'm incomplete. That's why.'_Why are you telling me this? _'Cause you asked me.'_Why? _'I don't know.'_ Do you wanna know the reason? _'I don't wanna know.'_ Are you afraid? _'No.' _I don't get you... Why are you telling me this when you can tell it to someone else? _'I don't get you either, why are you asking me this, then ask me to ask things to someone else?'_I don't know._'Why?'_ I don't know either. _'Why are you here?'_I don't know. '_If you don't have anything to do, then leave me alone.'_ No._' Why?'_ I don't know. _'Why?'_ I just can't._'Why are you avoiding my questions?'_ I am not. _'Then why are you always answering negatively? Why are you running away from my questions? Why don't you just leave me alone!.'_ I told you, I can't. _'Why?_' Because I am you.

_'What?'_ Arme's eye fluttered open. She then realized that she was still sitting on the corner.

_"Why are you running away from my questions?"_Arme then stood up.

_"Because I am you."_ Arme shrugged as she panted a bit, _'I am not you.'_ You are me._'I am not.'_ Don't you notice? Every time you answer negatively just proves you are me. _'No..'_

Standing up, Arme left the corner and began running towards the door, "Oh, hey Arme." it was the librarian. Ignoring her, she ran through the halls, faced down. Although she realized it was about five she still ran.

_'Ignoring the librarian?'_ Arme didn't answer, she continued running, _'Hurting you're friends?'_ No response, _'Almost killing her?'_, _'Deceiving your best friend?'_ still none, and then Arme felt someone tug her sleeve, _'Ignoring your partner?'_ another,_'Ignoring your classmates?'_

Soon as Arme slowed down, she was in front of the door where of where it all started. _'Don't!'_Arme reached out for the knob, _'Ignoring me?'_ Arme then stopped, but continued, _'Ignoring yourself?'_ And Arme did. She reached out for the knob, twisted it as it opened. "Ignoring my other self."

"A-arme..." and it was when Arme's heart started beating fast again.

"A-ah…" looking for some words to be said, Arme looked around - and it was when she realized the damaged she have caused. She sighed deeply, "I-I..." then her gaze returned. Back to the group who was healing one person. Aleana. "I..." she paused, "I..." and she failed. She stared as Aleana, followed by Elena, Dawn, Ashley and Anna left the room. And the moment her heart stop beating was when she realized Saku was trailing behind them.

As soon as the door closed, everything poured out. She broke down crying, sobbing - now no one's gonna stop her. She dropped to the ground and tried punching the floor, just to feel something. But no matter how her fist bled, she felt numb. She felt nothing.

"Rgha..." muttering some words - just something. This is one of the times she wanna die. She was left alone. Was it? No...

_"How does it feels huh?"_

"Why..." doubt.

_"When you're all alone..."_

"Why me?"

_"Mom, Dad. I'm home!"_

_"Why are you here? You piece of dirt! Get out of this house you useless child!"_

_"W-what?"_

_"Go away sister! We all hate you!"_

"No explanation. No warning, no sign of joke. Nothing." Arme closed her eyes lying motionless on the ground. "So much for calling me a child. How ironic."

Slowly, her lids dropped as she was enveloped by darkness.

[x x]

"Chibisukeee...?"

"Be quiet Elesis!"

"I don't... know." the girl stirred up a bit, "Why?"

"Chibisuke?" the red haired swordsman raised an eyebrow, "Hey chibi!"

"Is she okay?" a tangle of white entered the room; he quickly paced and stopped beside the girl's bed.

"Yeah, she'll probably be." Amy answered, and then she realized the guy's worried face, "C'mon Lassy, you know Arme, she's not weak."

"I know... It's just..." Amy then stirred up and said, "You're acting more like her boyfriend that her friend."

"W-what?" he turned to the pink haired girl, "Nothing, I said keep an eye on her 'til she wakes up. On the mean time I'll go snack your fridge."

"WHAT?" Elesis exclaimed, "YOU CAN'T!" she ran after the skipping dancer, "I'LL SNACK THEM. NOT CHU!"

Lass stared at them as they fade away, the moment they wasn't anywhere to be seen, he sighed, "Baka, neh." And it wasn't long when a group of lads entered the room.

"It's pretty cold here." the brown one muttered silently,

"Shut up!" the red one said, "Don't tell me to shut up!" answered the brown, "It's not my problem you got embarrassed in front of your all-time crush!"

"I said shut up!" the red exclaimed.

"Keep it low you two.", "Sorry." the two then answered, "How's she doing Lass?" Ronan then turned to the white haired lad, "Amy said she'll be fine."

"Oh." he muttered lowly. At the moment he was walking towards the bed, and eventually stopped behind Lass. "She's not weak, 'ya know."

"Shut up!"

"No!"

"Shut up!"

"AmyJinAmyJin!"

"Shut up!" the two then turned to the source, "Sorry." Soon enough the two was by the bed as well.

"What happened to Arme?" Ryan asked, his brow curving quickly.

"I don't know. After curfew she still isn't here. And I just thought, maybe something happened to her. Then I tried looking everywhere for her, I eventually ran across Amy and Elesis. When we tried looking into the Mage's gym, we saw it unlocked, the place broke and quite destroyed, together with Arme lying motionless on the ground." answered the violet haired's partner.

Total silence enveloped them... "I hope she'll be okay." Jin commented.

"Don't hope." he heard Lass said, "She'll be."

Ryan then smiled and tapped her shoulder, "Cheer up okay? Don't worry for her too much! Your hair might get whiter than it is already!" Lass turned to him with a glare, "Ehehe... I'll be by the fridge! Bai!" he then ran away. "Wait for mee!" Jin exclaimed, "Bai Lassy, bai Ronan!"

Ronan nodded with his eyes close, "For once I agree with Ryan. You're worrying too much. Don't forget about the fact that she WAS the witch's daughter. So she can't be anywhere near to weak. And besides, I heard that she only had few open wounds. Probably she healed the deep ones."

"Yeah," he answered though spared him no glance. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Hay..." Ronan sighed deeply. "Cheer. Up." no response. "Don't make me tickle you away..."

"I'm fine," he answered, turning to the guy, "Really."

Ronan raised an eyebrow, "Okay." he's facial ending up as a smile, "I'll be with the others, call me if you need me okay?" Receiving a nod, he finally walked away.

"You're so troublesome, ochibi." Lass muttered silently, closing his eyes... "So troublesome."

_"Lass! Myii is in danger!"_

_"Myii? She'll be okay. I know she'll be. She's strong after all!"_a flash.

_"Lass! It's M-Myii!"_

_"Why? What happened? Is she looking for me?"_

_"No! She asked you to have this," a note,_

_"Huh?" receiving the last gift, "S-she died?"_

Shaking the thought off, he felt something caressing his face, "Huh?"

"Hey..." the girl greeted, this reminded him of one thing.

_"You're acting more like her boyfriend that her friend."_

He shook the thought quickly, took a deep breath and whispered, "What the hell did you do?"

The girl let out a soft chuckle, "Nothing serious."

"I didn't know damaging your gym means nothing serious..." he stated.

"Hehe..." Arme paused withdrawing her hand, "Are you angry?"

"For making _me_- us, worry. Hell yeah."

Arme then faced the ceiling, "I'm sorry, okay? It's just... I lost control again,"

"Again?" asked the white haired guy,

Arme shrugged, "I mean..." she paused a bit, holding unto her necklace... Lass noticed this and felt his surrounding turn a bit colder than before. "It's nothing." breaking his contact with the ice shaped necklace which he first noticed - what was it exactly? And was it there all along?

"What happened back there?" he asked lowly, Arme turned to him, "I had a battle with a friend."

"You... lost?" it was a faint question of disbelief.

Arme chuckled at this, "No, silly. I won." but then her face darkened, "And I almost killed her."

"Almost?"

"I got grip of myself when Saku called my name... And I ran... away."

"That.. was. That was..."

"Stupid. I know." Arme then got contact of his azure orbs, "No, I mean-"

"I am always like that. Running away. I always run. I don't get myself sometimes. When I get scared or frightened, I run. When someone tries to know me, I run. When someone needs my help, I run." Arme paused a bit looking away, "I'm so... so... good for nothing."

"Don't say that." this caught her attention. Turning back to the silver haired guy, he had this glint in his eyes, "You won't probably get my trust if you're a good for nothing."

"I..." Arme was astonished, "You..." slowly her eyes moisture, "Shut up!" pushing the silver haired guy away, "You're always like that! When I'm down you say things like that!" she exclaimed gapping from the boy, "Like, 'You're not alone', or your 'You have me'. And I'm sick of it!" Arme stood up, shaking her head slowly, "I... I'm sick of it."

"You know what? That's the craziest part." answered Lass, "I only know you for a month and I act like I've known you for years. And for that one, I think I am also crazy."

Arme was silenced, "But..." continued the white haired guy, "It feels so right..."

"Lass..." Arme muttered silently, "I-I'm sorry." she covered her face, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Arme started crying silently, "I don't care if you don't believe me. I wont blame you for that..." Arme looked up, she observe the lad as he walk towards her, "I've been saying it since the first time we met."

_"I'm not used to these kind of things..."_

_"I'm sorry..."_

The lad then wrapped her in a warm hug, "I don't regret having you in my life."

"Lass... I-" Arme stopped, "I..."

BLAG!

"OMFG LASSSSS-" Ryan jaw dropped in disbelief.

"What happened Ryaa-"

And at the moment - the two separated quickly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Sorry!" Ryan exclaimed walking away hurriedly.

"Ah.. Please continue whatever you are doing!" Jin bowed and walked away,

At this - staring into each other's eye, ignoring the tugging feeling they both felt... They smiled.

"RYAN! JIN!" Lass then ran after the two,

"WE SAID WE'RE SORRY!"

[x x]

**Tomorrow,**

Ti-click!

"Ah..." Arme bit her lower lip, at this received some stares from her mate... "Am I still welcome?"

And it was a heart break when they ignored her, "Maybe," turning to the oldest one, Ryo, he had this smile in his face, "I need to talk with you before the contest starts, okay?"

No response,

"I was disappointed when I heard you damaged the gym, luckily, I practiced a skill called regeneration, you should try it too." her Senpai said,

Still none,

And at this, she got a head rub from someone taller than her, "Get over it Arme, you and the others would be friends in no time."

"Aw, hey!" Arme exclaimed, and as soon the head rub ended, she realized who it was, Dawn. "Thank you, Senpai!" slowly, a curve appeared on Arme's face.

"Okay then! The contest would start in about... fifteen minutes!" Ryo smiled, holding few weapon in his hand,

"What are you doing, Senpai?" Arme turned to him,

"Well... Can't I bring some weapon?"

"No." Dawn answered, at this Arme saw Ryo shook his head,

"I-I mean, yes." both of them we're nervous, does she know?

"Ah..." Arme answered, slight wondering, "Okay. See you later then, I'll be there in ten minutes,"

"Bye Arme! See ya!"

"Be sure to arrive ten minutes before the contest okay? Or we won't be able to keep you a seat."

"Okay, okay." Arme answered. As the door close, she heard Ryo scolding Dawn for something, at the thought Arme lightened.

But she was alone once again.

_'Hey'_

"What do you want?"

_'You're alone, again, huh?'_

"Once again, I am not."

_'You are.'_

"Once again, I don't wanna argue with, you."

_'Why?'_

"Because I'm trying to be someone else."

_'Why?'_

"Because I don't wanna be you. You see, I'm seeing life better now. And I don't want any random voices ruin me."

_'I don't get you...'_

"I'm not asking you to get what I am saying, I'm asking you for once to leave me alone."

_'But you are nothing without me...'_

"That's what you think. And I can prove you wrong..." Arme's hands went up through her neck,

_'What are you doing?'_

A tick was heard.

_'Why are you doing this?'_

And she held the necklace on her palms, "I am everything without you."

_'Noo!'_Arme quickly let go of it, as it dangled in the floor,

'_Why are you doing this do me?'_

_'What have I done wrong?'_

"I'm sorry you gotta be a part of this," Arme then turned around, without giving it a glance, the moment the necklace hit the floor it shattered into pieces,

_'Arme!'_

And then Arme made ran.

_- When one door closes, another opens; -  
- But we often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door that we do not see -  
- The one which has opened for us. -_

Again the door opened, and a tangle of white entered the room, the first thing he noticed was the necklace sparkling, from it something else was born...

"Hi! Are you my owner?" a tangle of blue... "An Ice Fairy?" the lad asked.

"Yes!" the fairy flew towards the lad, hugging his two fingers, "I am!"

[x x]

_'I'm running... Yes, I am... But this time...'_the girl faced down, her eyes covered from everyone's view..._'This time I'll be something else. And I don't wanna promise it. I'll prove it.'_

_'But...'_ Arme then stopped, walking into view, she found some people staring at her. Ignoring it she took a deep sigh and walked towards the persons she once held, _'I don't think I can-'_

"Arme! Here!"

_'I can.'_Arme then smiled and walked towards the source of the voice. _'I could... I would... And I will.'_

[x x]

**Waaaa! T_T  
Arme turned a bit Emo don't cha think ? XD  
Sorry! Hehe… I couldn't stop myself from being depressed! T^T Although I know that I shouldn't be! Because God is watching over me… I know He is! And He hears me. I just know it!**

**Anyway, hehe! Do you havah FB? Add mee! xD My e-mail's : ****.com**** (:  
Oh && if you don't mind, you oughta listen to this band called Fire Flights, they do the BEST Christian song x3… **

**Thanks for viewing ! :) I luf y0uh ferii mush ! [Naman.. Nakakataba ng puso xD]**

**- xOHikaruOx -**


	7. The Contest

×▬▬▬▬▬▬×|[× ×]|×▬▬▬▬▬▬×•

"Alright!" Arme heard the announcer say, "Since all participants have arrived, I suggest we start the contest. But before that, let us give a round of applause for our one and only... Amy!" And the cheering was so loud that Arme could've covered her ears - but she didn't. Through the feeling she felt inside, she smiled.

"Okay, Hai everyone!" Amy smiled, Arme observe her as she walk inside the field holding a microphone,

"Hello!" Everyone answered happily,

"Uh... So... I'm gonna sing a song..." Amy flashed a smile - at this Arme almost grimaced at the guys who we're drooling at Amy, however that melted when she spotted Jin with them. Arme then gigged. "This song is entitled, Love Like this! So... I hope you like it!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaay!" the crowd cheered,

"Ahhh Yeah, ohh..."

_I thought I had the whole thing figured out, til I found you__  
__I didn't wanna waste my time just, lookin' for love.__  
__I thought that I was better off alone,__  
__But I was wrong..._

Amy had Arme's gaze on hers though - one person. Jin. Arme smiled and stated silently, "I won't be surprised if one day they ended together..."

_I never knew love like this,__  
__I finally opened up my eyes.__  
__I never knew just one kiss,__  
__Could ever wake me up inside.__  
__And I hope it lasts forever, cuz I'd walk a thousand miles__  
__Just to feel like this, I never knew love like this._

"Boy, Amy's pretty good at this, isn't she?" Arme commented then turning to her seat mate Ryo,

"Yeah," ,"Totally." commented the girl next to her. Arme smiled.

_Every day is better than the last, when I'm with you.__  
__I don't think I could get much higher__  
__Cuhz Baby__  
__Everytime you come and put your head to me, things you say to me it just feels so good..._

But through the spot light, the applauses, the beautiful dresses, and her concerts, no one would practically knew her if it wasn't for Jin. She knew what he feels for her, but he's quite dense to realize how much she feels for him in return.

_I never knew love like this,__  
__I finally opened up my eyes.__  
__I never knew just one kiss,_

No one knows her better than Jin. He was... The only one for her.

_Could ever wake me up inside.__  
__And I hope it lasts forever,__  
__cuz I'd walk a thousand miles__  
__Just to feel like this,__  
__I never knew love like this._

He was everything for her.

_Love like this__  
__Don't make me wanna lose myself to you__  
__Love like this__  
__And when you're here there's nothin I can't do__  
__Love like this__  
__See no one else compares to you_

She also wanted to confess, badly. But she knew... there's a right timing for everything.

_I never knew love like this,__  
__I finally opened up my eyes.__  
__I never knew just one kiss,__  
__Could ever wake me up inside.__  
__And I hope it lasts forever, cuz I'd walk a thousand miles__  
__Just to feel like this, I never knew love like this._

_Like this, like this,__  
__I never knew love like this__  
__never, never knew love like this__  
__Uhh__  
__And I hope it lasts forever,__  
__Cuz I'd walk a thousand miles__  
__Just to feel like this__  
__No, no, no, no, no,__  
__Just to feel your kiss__  
__Ohhhh__  
__Just to feel like this__  
__I never knew love like this._

But for now... She'll play dense. It's quite awesome making people spit three words just because you don't get it... And she knew that she'll enjoy it.

And so the song ended up shortly with people chanting, "Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy!"

"Thank you very much minna!" Amy smiled with a cute bow, "I long for everyone's support 'kay? If you've got difficulties about music, or even the school, you can ask me anything!" And she exited first before the cheerios did.

"Thank you very much for that heart pounding performance Amy! And as usual, you've captivated everyone with your cuteness!" They all stared at Amy as she gave a wink and a peace sign. "But now let's proceed with the contest shall we? So... Like what you are seeing, the field is divided into two, group A and group B. And I'll be cutting the intros this time, for group A, Megumi vs Haru, and at side B, Arme vs. Kurei."

"What?" Arme fell of off her seat, at this reaction everyone stared at her,

"Anything wrong Arme?" the announcer asked,

"A-ah, nothing." Arme answered and sat back to her sit. At this she received snickers. But ignoring them Arme turned to her Senpais,

"So..." Ryo started with a sheepish smile,

"Arme!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Arme's gaze turned to the announcer answering rudely, quickly her gaze shifted back to her senpais. Arme then stood up and received the weapons, "We'll talk about this later."

Ryo then sighed nervously, "Eh...hehe..." Dawn smiled at him slyly.

"Ah... So you're Arme eh?" Arme sighed boredly at her opponent, "Nice to meet you." she answered nonchalantly.

"I've heard a lot about you." This caught Arme, and she was trapped in the guy's gaze, "You're quite cute, but I'm sorry to say that I have to bring you down..."

"Don't say it." Arme answered, her eyes gave some glint of determination and annoyance, "Do it."

"GO!"

Arme observed as her opponent lunged towards her giving some quick slashes but then Arme gently turned and caused her opponent to miss, but then her opponent also made a turn and slashed Arme, and this time Arme disappeared,

"What the?" Kurei muttered silently, "C'mon little brat don't play tricks on me!"

"Who says I'm play tricks on you?" he was startled to find Arme behind her, the next thing he knew was to be thrown to the other side of the field because of the fire bolt he received.

"Stupid little ass," he muttered standing up, "What?" Arme was then behind him, he quickly turned around and said, "I said stupid little ass! You little-"

"Lightning bolt!" Arme yelled as she cut the guy._'No trace of fear...'_ Arme thought bitterly, she observed at the guy as he clutch himself in pain. As soon as the skill ended, he found him lying motionless on the ground,

Beat.

"H-huh?" Arme took a step backward,

Beat. "Finish it off!", "Yeah, finish it!"

_'Finish?'_ Arme flinched,_'To kill?'_at this she faced down and stared at her palms... "No..."

"DRAGON SLASH!" this alerted Arme, _'I'm sorry but I won't lose...'_ she gave the guy with a cocky smile a glance as she received the blow.

Beat. The crowd stared at the motionless girl lying on the ground...

At this Kurei shrieked, "HAHAHAHAH! You're THAT weak? I expect more of you! Hahahaha!"

"Oh my, is this the end for Arme in only seventeen minutes?" the announcer waved his hand sidewards.

And it was few minutes...

"Arme..." Dawn stated her eyes quickly showed pity.

"Dawn," Ryo tapped her shoulders, "You know that girl..."

"HAHAHAHA!" Kurei laughed his ass off, "You awful weak human! But what to expect? You ARE a mage!"

But then... Blag! "W-what?" a foot kicked the guy from behind as he land on the ground, Arme stepped on him saying mockingly, "What did you just said?"

"H-how did?" He observed as Arme disappeared and appeared a bit far from him. He quickly stood up and shrieked, "HOW DID YOU SURVIVED HUH? YOU CHEATER!" and then he lounged towards Arme.

Arme didn't move as her eyes closed... But then in opened and she yelled, "Fire storm!"

The crowd then awed as three pillars of lava broke free as Arme hit the ground with her staff, this damaged the field but it reached her opponent's current position. And when the smoke cleared up, it was Arme's surprise to saw no body.

"Storm blade!" this also alerted Arme as the guy appeared behind her and started swinging his sword in a circular motion. Arme then used her staff to block the attack, but it she was caught off guard when her staff flew meters from her, and she was left alone taking the last hit.

It was like needles piercing through her body. Arme then stirred a bit trying to stand up as she felt blood trickle down her body... She didn't know where, but it hurt.

"Is that all?" Kurei asked, he was also wounded - but not as bad as Arme's.

The next thing Arme knew was Kurei attacked once more, she tried her best to block the attack with bare skin, but it just sent her flying across the field - opposite of where her staff is.

Now blood covered her body, her dress a bit torn up.

"Arme!" Ryo yelled that made people stare at him, though he didn't care. He hissed some words before Dawn was able to calm him down.

"I'm fine!" Arme answered slightly annoyed, "You're doubting my abilities again..."

"What abilities?" she suddenly heard, turning to the direction, she found the guy with a spoiled expression, he swung his sword but Arme quickly disappeared. "What? AGAIN?" he exclaimed, this time she found Arme walking towards her staff and picked it up.

"HOW DO YOU DO THAT?" he yelled in annoyance, "Your cheating!"

"Once again," Arme stirred a bit casting a spell, "I don't cheat. And again, it's something called TELEPORT, that only we can do." she hate repeating sentences once given.

"YOU ANNOYING CHEATING BRATT!" he lounged carelessly towards Arme, this time Arme shoved her in a landscaper and sealed him in a rock.

For few minutes it stayed like that - then Arme walked towards the rock and knocked it - "Hello? Anybody inside?"

"HF MF OF OFH HFHL..."

"What?" Arme asked raising an eyebrow, "Mf fuf fuff fuff?"

At this the crowd laughed,

"F SFGH outta here!" Arme then gapped as the rock break into pieces, But then she attack once he regained composure, "Fire storm!" and this time, it ended the match.

"Ah..." the announcer stirred a bit, "I think we have a winner for group B..." he observed at the guy lying motionless below Arme.

While hearing the cheers, Arme felt numb. She breathe rapidly in and out...

"Boom!" she heard a cheer from the other field. Giving it a gaze, she realized who it was. Megumi. The blonde haired cheer leader.

"You're so weak~" she chanted at the fallen opponent, after that she gave Arme a peace sign...

"Hi! I'm going to beat you later... But if you even reach me!" and then she winked.

Though Arme ignored her and turned around, her body was turning quite numb, she was forced to close one eye and clutch her chest, just because she was breathing heavily. Anyways, she tried to hold herself back, succeeded, despite the annoying calls of the blonde haired girl.

She stared at her opponent as he was taken off the field. She shook her self a bit, but then sighed deeply,

"You may leave the field now..." the announcer said, at that sign, Arme quickly glew in bright blue and disappeared from the field.

"Some disappearing act, huh?" stated another blonde haired archer.

"She won." Amy answered giving her partner a smile.

"But she almost lost..." Amy sighed, why does she hate her so much?

_Ah... Because taking four lives is a lot..._

Arme slumped dropping to the floor, "ah.. ha... ah.. ha.." she panted.

Her eyes barely open, where was she exactly? Two words. No. Clue.

Looking around she saw some cherry blossom trees? What the hell? Since when did this school bore cherry blossom trees?

Arme felt still numb but she heard some sounds float in the air... Amy? Is that... her? Wait. Amy's back at the field right? It can't be here...

Suddenly Arme heard footsteps and chose to hide herself,

"Yuna! Your match is up next!" Arme then breathed in and out again. So it was Yuna. Such beautiful notes from a rude girl.

_"I said go away!"_ Arme blinked.

_"Shut up you brat."_ Somehow she felt broken inside. Arme then inhaled-exhaled silently. She clutched her chest... So many secrets...

_"What do you want from me?"_Arme blinked again, this time her eyes moistures. _"Please... stop..."_

_"That's what you get for taking the first place. Attention seeker."_ It was to make the Mistress proud.

But no matter how hard she tried... The mistress ignores her... Treating her as a mere tool to clean and dispose unusable trashes...

She could've won the past battle with the girl... But fear... Took over her.

_"So you better not steal my spot again, freak. Or this would happen again."_

"Yuh... nah..." Arme stated softly.

Suddenly the soft music sound and she heard the words, "Okay! I'll be there in a moment!"

After that she heard some footsteps... And eventually heard Yuna state, "Arme... Arme... Stalking me? Oh man... You never grew up."

However Arme ignored them, her lids dropped at the moment, as she heard fade away footsteps... "Not gonna happen." Arme smiled a small sad smile, then she had this urge to stand up, and heal herself.

- Back at the field -

"So the second match for group A is between... Cathy and Naoki." the announcer mumbled,

"Where's... Arme?" Ryo asked looking around, "Her act is a bit outta place."

"Yeah..." Dawn then spotted another girl walk in stage...

"And the match for group B... Ken and Yuna!"

"Excuse me..." Dawn quickly gave the person a glance... Amy? "Uh... Yeah?" Dawn answered, trying her best to be polite.

"Are you the Mage's Captain and vice-captain?" another one... a tangle of brown, and two reds.

"Yeah..." Ryo answered, "Anything wrong?"

"We just... Wanted a short talk with you..." Amy smiled,

"Let's go, let's go!" Ryan smiled, "I'm Ryan by the way,"

"Elesis," Elesis then gave a thumb up,

"Jin." the red haired lad gave them a cocky nod with a cocky smile.

"Oh." Ryo then tapped Dawn's lap, signaling her to stand up and follow her.

"Excuse! Excuse uss!" Amy then exclaimed - and it didn't took minutes for people to give them space. "Thanks! Thank you!" Amy winked then... "AMY! AMY!"

"Aren't you... Over using it?" Elesis gave the pink haired girl a whisper.

"Over using what?" Amy smiled and continued skipping, Elesis then gave glance at the people behind them... Jin and Ryan along with Arme's mage friends.

"Nevermind." Elesis rolled her eyes...

- I got you... -

"This is regarding about Arme's current background..." Exii stated in an elderly tone. They were in a tent not so far from field.

Ryo tagged Dawn about it. What about Arme's background.

"I guess you are her teammates right?" Exii muttered,

"Yes." Dawn answered, slightly nervous.

"Do you know that... She's the witch's daughter?"

Their reaction seemed quite a surprise for the Chase and the knight master.

"She was, knight master." Ryo corrected with a smile.

"So... You knew?" Ryan raised a brow, Ronan then tugged his sleeve, "Sorry."

"Yes." Ryo answered again,

"How exactly did you discovered?" Exii seem interested.

"Rumors... And some confirmation." Ryo answered. Exii then gave them a 'Proceed' look.

"We tried setting her up yesterday... A match." Dawn started, "But then our other member over did it and Arme went berserk." Dawn sighed, before proceeding, "Our gym was half broken and a member almost died."

Ryan gulped, "Remind me never to piss Arme." Elesis then snickered at him.

"What exactly happened?" Exii said eying Ryan and Elesis.

"Well..." Ryo trailed off.

_"So what are you going to do now, huh? Kill me? As if you can."_

It was an eavesdrop that they wish they never did. Of how menacing her voice is back then... But they chose to spill everything out.

"What a trouble maker."

"Lire." Ronan muttered, quickly the archer huffed away,

"Hey, Lass! Isn't that Naoki?" Lire muttered, choosing to start a conversation with her friend.

"Yeah..." Lass muttered silently eying the black haired thief. Soon enough the thief gave them both a glance as well.

"Captain, captain!" they all suddenly heard, upon them a panting Saku was found.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness, knight master, can I talk to my upperclassmen?" Exii quickly nodded, Saku took some air and continued, "We can't find her anywhere!"

"What?" Dawn exclaimed softly, "But... what... damn."

"Watch your words Dawn..." Ryo answered, his brow curving in worry.

"She could be everywhere." Dawn's eye narrowed,

"Whaaaaaat?" they all heard a soft whine, suddenly something went out of Lass' pocket,

Lass then muttered silently, he tried closing his pocket but then a tangle of blue was able to escape his pocket.

"Waaaaah."

Everyone eyed him. "What?" he exclaimed.

"Hi!" the blue greeted with a smile.

"Err..." Elesis quickly neared at the blue one. "What kind of thing creature or being are you?" she then, poked the thing creature or being.

"Ouch!" the blue tried shoving Elesis' finger. "Stop it!"

"Not until you tell what you are," Elesis gave a menacing grin.

"Aw." the thing creature or being muttered lowly,

"Stop, Elesis!" Ryan suddenly exclaimed, and as said, Elesis did. But then she gave the brown haired guy a gaze, "What?"

"That is a legendary pet!" seconds later Ryan was in front of the thing-creature-being.

Lire then yawned... "Your daughter, eh, Lass?" after yawning she rubbed her eyes.

"Nuh, uh!" Lass answered quickly. But when she realized what it was...

"Oh, my, god." Lire's eye widened, and it didn't took time before Lire was in front of the thing creature or being.

And everyone grimaced at the two elves. They we're actually eye sparkling at the thing creature or being?

"Ehem." Exii faked a cough. This caught everyone's attention. "Aren't you an ice fairy?"

The fairy then flew away from the two elves... "Oww!"

And stopped in front of the knight master, she took a bow and muttered, "Yes I am." she smiled and flew in a circular motion, "And my name's Pei Pei!"

"Oh. Hi." Elesis answered boredly. But then ice escaped from Pei Pei's palms and went towards Elesis. luckily she dodged, "Watch it you little creature!"

Pei pei then stuck her tongue out.

"Enough." Exii sighed, "Who's you're owner?"

"Well..." Pei pei muttered, "I don't know. All I hear when I was inside the neck lace was tears... Sobs... And I try to talk to the person who wore me. But she kept on pushing me away. Her heart was broken... She IS broken. And I wouldn't probably bear this kind of hair color, if it isn't because of how she's feeling." Pei pei then eye's watered. "I could tell it's a she by the way."

"Arme..." one absentmindedly stated.

"Wait! Yeah..." the fairy flew towards him, "I think that's her name! I remember the moment my cage was tied around her neck... 'Wear that and don't even dare to remove it.' The person who gave her was mean I tell you! All she did was maltreat Master!"

"Excuse me," Saku then muttered, "I'll have to leave now, I have to do something."

"Okay, okay." Ryo muttered, "Take me with you!" Pei pei suggested.

"No." Exii said, "It's dangerous for a new born pet to fly around much."

"Aww..." Pei Pei turned to Exii with her eye brows pulled back. She had this weird eyes and a pouted lips. But then Exii sneered, "Not gonna work."

"Waaa!" Pei Pei cried and flew towards the white haired lad. "I'll be with him then!"

Silence then enveloped them, the next thing they heard was, "Omg! A winner for group A! For the record breaking 19 minutes! Naoki...!" they all stared at the winner. He had this cocky look on his face as he gave Lass a thumbs up... Then down.

"He's a jealous ass isn't he!" Pei Pei muttered, giving the guy a tongue out.

"Okay... Gotta go bye!" Saku muttered and left along with Dawn, "You can go by yourself Ryo!"

"B-but!" the mage protested, though he wasn't able to do anything but to stay.

A lad then stood up.

"You're not gonna leave Lass. Stay." Exii muttered, then he added, "It's a command." The white haired thief then sighed and sat down.

"And a winner for group A!" the announcer paused, "Yuna, everyone..."

Cheers. Pei Pei sneered, "Another jealous Ass!" this time barely gave her attention, "She tried killing master twice but she failed! Hahaha!"

"Will you just shut up?" Lass sighed boredly, "Your even worse than your owner."

"What?" the fairy glared at him. For moments the two went into a glaring contest.

"Cut it out Lassy!" Amy's eye went sparkling... She walked towards the fairy... "You. Are. Such. A. Cute. Talking. Doll."

"I am not a doll!" seconds later she was wrapped inside Amy's hand, "Let me go!"

"Amy..." Lire walked towards her, "What are you gonna do to her?" she asked politely.

"Dress her!" Amy gave a menacing look. Lire shrugged, "Noo! Please noo!" Tears we're streaming out of the fairy's eyes. "Huahahahah!"

The rest sweat dropped at her.

"Alright...! Now the announcing of preliminary winners! For group A, Naoki and Megumi... While for group B, Yuna and Arme...!" the announcer smiled, "Their match would start in a couple of minutes..."

- You will bring... Beauty from my pain... -

She brushed her hair aside and stood up, after that she took a lean and placed her hand over her wounds, it glow in light green as her wounds slowly closed leaving dried blood. Good. One wound finally healed.

She proceeded doing the process until her eye twitched, this caused her legs to weaken and her body made interaction with the cold hard floor. Arme sighed, somehow she prefer white mages than black mages.

And black being her, she didn't really knew a lot about white magic. But despite the weakness she felt, she stood up once more and healed herself.

She changed - from this secretive girl, to a girl who's not afraid of trying. From dark... to light.

And it wasn't long when she heard : "The match would now start! The match between Megumi and Naoki for group A and Yuna and Arme for group B."

Arme's eye twitch as a smile build up her face, "Revenge..."

- Just breathe... -

"Where's Arme?" Ryo asked as the two team mates showed in front of him.

"I don't know..." Saku sighed, panting, tears dwell up her eyes, "We gotta find her!"

Dawn tapped her, and then sighed.

"Where could she be..." Lire asked, more like stated. She tried making it sound like a mock, however her eyes wasn't able to hide how she really felt.

"And now minna! Wait... There's someone missing?" the announcer exclaimed, "Oh my! The mage representative is missing minna-san! But where could she be!"

"Coward." Yuna stated, as she yawned lazily.

Where is she...?

"I'm on my way..."

[x x]

**No comment :( But one thing : We're turning 100 days tomorrow :] xD & sorry if it seemed quite rushed though. T_T And the story is quite centered at Arme… Hopeyoulikeitthough .**

**- xOHikaruOx -**


	8. Heart to Heart

•×▬▬▬▬▬▬×|[× ×]|×▬▬▬▬▬▬×•

It's been a couple of minutes since the contest started, and it's been minutes since every Mage's brow curved into worry...

"One minute more to go..." the announcer said. "If the Mage doesn't arrive in the given minute, I'm afraid we have to disqualify her."

"Where is she?" Elesis asked boredly slumping her back, "I thought she likes battles, and now she's gonna forfeit after just one match?"

"Shush." Saku huffed,

Elesis stared at her, "Why are you even here anyway?"

"I have to." Saku stuck her tongue out, a vein popped on Elesis' head. "Why you-?"

"Elesis," Ronan sighed, Elesis then huffed away, "Your lucky."

"I know right?" Saku giggled, "Saku, stop it." Ryo sighed, Saku then pouted, "B-but... B-but."

"Oh will ya please?" Elesis glared at her, Saku glared back.

"Shuuush!" Lire muttered, "Don't fight you two!"

Elesis stopped and turned to Lire, "Shush!" but then continued glaring at Saku.

"I'm so bored..." Ryan muttered lowly, "Nooo pweasee!" then he turned to the source of the voice, "Oh my god Amy!" Amy turned to her, "What?"

"What are you doing?" Ryan jaw dropped, "I'm making her a dress!" Amy answered back smiling,

"Don't!" Ryan exclaimed,

"Noo! Pwease!" Pei Pei pleaded,

"Huahahah..." Amy grinned.

"Doooooooon't!"

"Nooooooo!"

"Huaah hah... hahh!"

Tok.

"Ouch!" Ryan exclaimed and huffed angrily, "Who threw a pebble at me?"

"You guys are exaggerating." Lass muttered boredly.

"Oh." Amy answered, "Take two, take two!" Pei Pei answered clasping her hands together.

"No." Ronan answered, but then Pei Pei flew in front of him and gave the look she once gave the knight master. "Aww... Alright."

"Yay!" Ryan cheered, "Okay... three,"

"TWOONEGO!" Elesis exclaimed,

"What? Doooon't!"

"Huh? Nooo!"

"Huahah.. haha?"

"Time's up!" this caught everyone's attention. "I guess, I have to disqualify the mage... But what is this..."

Suddenly the field grew in light blue, and a girl appeared in the middle. Arme.

"So you decided to come kitty cat." Yuna muttered,

"Hi!" Arme greeted with a fake smile, but then it melted, "It's so not good to see you."

Yuna then snapped, "Whatever, let's just get the match started!"

"Oh, so the dancer and the mage finally decided to start their match, then their wish is granted! You can now battle! Same as to group A."

"Pop rocks!" And because Arme was a slow runner, the attack hit her and caused her to be thrown in mid air, after that she saw Yuna jump and threw her straightly to the ground,

"Oww..." Her head hitting the ground, "Damn itt..."

She stood up, realizing her left arm was bleeding again. Great. However she felt nothing. Arme took a sigh and shove the thought of being numb; instead she concentrated on her opponent.

"Flying spin!" she heard from behind, she was once again lifted in the air, as she felt something interact with her back, oh the pain.

"Ack..." Arme's eye narrowed, "Mah..." she fell down the floor, blood dripping from her back,

Yuna then also landed on the ground, "My. You haven't grown a bit, shorty."

Arme then remained on her position, "That's what you think."

"Oh yeah?" Yuna smirked, "Yeah." However the person didn't seem to move.

"Fire storm!" She just suddenly heard. She was also thrown in the air because of the skill, "Wha.." and when she was about to hit the ground Arme grabbed her collar and threw her across the field.

Arme smiled then, dusted her dress, "Ugh, battling makes my dress dirty!" she then yawned, "How are you Yuna-baka?"

"Fine thank you!" Yuna then stood up, without thinking she ran towards Arme and stopped in front of her with a, "Sweeping crushh!" but then she stopped when she realized Arme wasn't in front of her. "What?"

"Thunder bolt!" Arme yelled playfully,

"Ya-wch!" Yuna jumped in pain, "O-ow! H-hey stop it!"

And then she skill ended, with Yuna faced down her eyes covered with her bangs, and her hands clenched tightly.

"Uhh..." Arme stood up straight yet innocently. "Yu okay?"

But then a vein popped on Yuna's head, "DAMN IT! I DON'T CARE IF YOU THUNDERALIZE MY BODY JUST DON'T TOUCH THE HAIR! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I'M WORKING ON IT! DAMN! NEXT TIME REMEMBER TO BE CAREFUL WITH MY HAIR OKAY?"

"WE'RE IN A BATTLE HERE STUPID! AND WHO CARES ABOUT WHAT HAPPEN TO YOUR HAIR! NO MATTER HOW LONG YOU WORK ON WITH YOUR HAIR YOU'RE STILL **UGLY**." Arme yelled in return.

"WOW! ME UGLY? YOU'RE THE UGLY ONE HERE YOU FLAT-CHESTED IDIOT!" Yuna glared at her.

"TRYING HARD WANNA BE! LIKE HELL! SO WHAT IF I'M AN UNDER DEVELOPER HUH? AT LEAST I'M NOT A TRYING HARD WANNA BE!"

"Flat-chested!"

"Die-hard-wanna-be!"

"Flat-chested!"

"Die-hard-wanna-be!"

"Flat-chested!"

"Ugly! Zapped hair!"

"Flat chested, loser!"

Then Yuna seemed to cross a line.

"What, did you just called me?"

Yuna was taken back at the black aura the girl was giving, but she gulped and answered, "Loser."

"Shining Arrow!" Arme suddenly exclaimed, after casting a fast spell she teleported behind Yuna and casted the same skill, after the first arrow hit the muse, she teleported in front of Yuna and fired another shining arrow, then did it again behind her, after that she grabbed Yuna and threw her in the air.

Since she wasn't so strong she needed a skill to support her, Land scamper, after that she grabbed Yuna and pinned her to the ground, "Be careful of who you mess up, punk." sure she sounded like a jock, but it was so worth it when Yuna gave a facial expression. It was priceless. It was a kind of expression that made Arme laugh her ass off.

Stuttering, I'm sorry. Hahaha...

"Good." Arme stood up and walked away, "Where are you going huh?" Arme sighed.

It was always the same questions. "You still wont win, loser!"

Oh how she hated annoying people. "White hair lover!"

Okay what was that? Lass? No. Definitely not him. Never. Ever. Well, she did received a gaze from the white haired lad.

"Shut up will ya?" Arme answered turning slight pink. She gave the girl another glare, "Shut up."

"What?" Yuna asked annoyingly, "I can't hear yaa!" she skipped in circles, muttering, "Nao and Arme sitting on a tree..."

"Puah," Arme sighed silently, some how she felt relief that she wasn't referring to the other white haired guy. But then she heard some snickers and some statements, "Poor Lassy!", "Aww! Lass got his first heart break..."

Arme puffed her cheeks, she sighed,

"S-S-I-N-"

"Stone curse!"

"Shee!" Yuna said from inside, "Whtas fasn asfnt?"

"Watash fash fashf asfh?" Arme answered mockingly, she walked towards the rock and knocked it, "I told you not to mess up with me. Past has gone by, my dear Yuna, the fear I even - if I even felt some, is long gone."

"Feally?" at least she understood one word - really?

"Yeah." Arme grinned and knocked the rock in a rhythm. "So any last words? Cuhz I'm gonna end the match. I hate standing too long under the sun."

"Hmfm... I wfjjld wbjan."

"Hm?" Arme muttered, "None, okay, bye! Fire storm!"

She yelled, it was indeed hot since it broke through the rock, but when the skill ended, she found no body. SINCE WHEN DID FIRE STORM STARTED MISSING? Oh, since this morning.

"Curtain call!" she heard from behind, one by one an instrument fell from above her, though Arme tried her best to dodge each one, but her eyes widened when a piano came to her sight, all she did was take a sigh,

When they heard, "A winner for group A, minna, presenting, Naoki!" he gave Arme a gaze.

BANG!

The piano then crashed over the poor girl.

Minutes when they saw no movements, "HAHAHAH! Arme died, Arme died! I killed her, I killed her!"

But then Yuna felt someone push her from behind. It caused her to land to the ground. "You killed whom?"

"How did?"

"Hayy..." Arme sighed, "I don't know why people fall for the same trap over and over again! I'm getting quite pissed! But this time would be different," Arme grinned and threw her staff to the other side of the field.

Tick. "What are you doing!" Yuna whined, "Forfeiting, hah! Better!"

"Who told you?" Arme grinned, she raised her fist, and channeled energy through it.

It was quite a surprise when her hand bore flames. "W-what i-is that?" Yuna stuttered.

"I's pretty don't you think?" Arme smiled, "I learnt it yesterday."

"Fire fist?" Yuna asked, "What the hell?"

Arme raised an eyebrow, thought of something, then gave her a punch in the face, "No." after that she stood up, waiting for an answer, she received none, she actually fell asleep in one blow? She tried using her feet to check if she really IS unconscious. No response. Great. Her revenge plot was ruined up. The match ended up in a short time.

She dried the flame in her hands and rested her clenched hand, she checked it out. It was bleeding again. She shrugged, no worries, she was a magician after all...

"I think... the match in group B is already finish..." the announcer mumbled standing up, "Anyway, the moment you are all waiting!" he trailed off, observing the two unconscious participants being carried by nurses.

"Naoki of group A... And Arme of group B." the announcer mumbled, "And since I know everyone is itch to start the match, without further a thou, we will start the match!"

"In five..."

"Four."

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One." mumbled both of the participants. They stared at each others eye, "GO!"

"Oh, hi little devil girl, it's you." Naoki muttered,

Arme then smirked, "Let's skip the intro and end this match quickly."

"Ah, I see, you're longing for my touch, huh?" Arme, however, didn't had her gaze at him, he was looking for... Another guy. "Him. Again." Arme heard this and quickly stared at him, "Since we're on field, he can't probably touch or defend you right now." Arme raised her eyebrow, "Means you're mine."

A playful smile crept on Arme's face, "But it doesn't mean I can't do anything without him." Arme disappeared and reappeared with a staff on her hand, "I'm a mage."

Naoki grimaced, "A weak one for instance." however Arme didn't answered, she let him continue, "Ya know, if you quit now, you wont probably suffer from injuries."

Arme stared at him seriously, but then it melted into a laugh. A malicious laugh. Soon enough it ended with a question; "Why?"

Naoki grinned, "Why don't you just admit the fact that you black mailed your mage friends to chose you as their representative, just to get closer with your boyfriend. And it's the same reason why you don't want to forfeit."

Arme flashed another malicious smile, "Don't you think you're assuming Naoki-kun?"

She took a step forward, drawing everyone's attention to a foot print of blood. Then another, and another.

"I don't assume Arme." Naoki's eye narrowed, "If you still want to defend your boyfriend, then I don't have any other options. Deal with the consequences." in an instant he turned invisible.

Arme then closed her eyes, she sent one fire bolt toward his way. And it missed, another in a different angle, it missed again. Arme then sighed and closed her eyes, _'How am I able to defeat a person who turns invisible?'_ But at once her eyes opened and darted towards the person standing under the tent - Ryo. At first he was also shocked but when he understood what she meant, he smiled a cocky smile and took something from behind him, a pot. After that he threw it toward Arme's way. Arme then smiled and ran towards it.

But before she reached it, someone blocked it. Arme quickly stopped, someone behind her said, "Going somewhere?" Arme made a turn but found none. Continuing, hastily she ran towards the pot but then she heard an attack, "Unlimited blade!"

She felt something in front of her cut her skin open, at this she thought of running backward, but when she did, she ended up getting cut with a piece of blade again.

After that, she fell to the ground, it was when a pool of blood built up. Her back went up and down rapidly, "Waah..." she panted, she was losing much blood!

"I thought you're gonna defend him, don't tell me you'll die this easily," he appeared behind her, and stated it in a mocking tone, he gazed at the white haired guy who's eye narrowed. But when he returned his gaze, she found the girl dissolving in the air.

It caused him to turn around quickly,_'None?'_he turned around again, but the one he heard is, "FIRE STORM!" a yell.

Now it was his turn to yelp in pain as he felt fire burn his skin, after the skill end though, he dropped to the ground, clutching his chest.

Arme had this smile on her face, "You know, whenever I get exposed to large much blood, some sort of frenzy sparkles within me."

Naoki then tried standing up, "Such words for a little devil like you."

The next thing he felt was being struck by an arrow, and as it disappeared Arme was in front of him. "I don't get it... Why does everyone have to underestimate me?" her voice icy but calm, "Each and everyone. Is it because I'm short? Or because I tend to act jolly?"

"Cause you look weak." answered the poor guy.

Arme let out a laugh, "Oh. It's called facade you fool."

Naoki hissed some words in return, "Some liar you are." he added,

Arme raised an eyebrow but clasped her hands together, "Me? Not much!" But her eyes narrowed when his opponent disappeared, she closed her eyes and thought dryly, _'This animal I've become...'_

- So what if you can see the darkest side of me...? -

The battle went on for about an hour, when Arme suddenly coughed blood.

She dropped to the ground and placed her hand over her mouth,_'Not now please... Not now.'_

"What happened huh?" her opponent asked,

But then her lids closed and she made interactions with the cold floor,

Her opponent took a step backward, "What is this, some kind of a show, huh?" no response.

"Hey!" still none. "What the!"

_'Waah! Arme! Get up!'_

_"Who are you...?"_

_'Up! Up!'_

_"Huh? Why? What's happening?"_

_'Just get up! Think about this, if you fail, your boyfriend would get hurt!'_

_"Boyfriend?"_

"Arme...?"

Warmth.

_"Wha...?" opening of her eyes, "P-papa?" a shock sent through her body and jolted back up. "Papa?" she asked again._

_"Arme..."_Power of touch._And the moisturing of eyes. "Papa?" Arme shook her head as she neared, "Papa is that you...? Are you..."_

_"Disappointed?" Arme stopped and faced down, nodding. But her eyes widened as she felt her Papa's hand over her head, this caused her to look up, "Papa..." she answered in a low voice. "I'm sorry, I failed you. I failed your expectations." It was when she realized she was surrounded by pure whiteness._

_"You didn't fail anything, yet. Arme." Arme let out a sigh, "I did. I failed everything."_

_"I did." answered her father, "I failed, to be... A good Papa."_

_It was when everything sank in Arme, "Papa..." she said in a lower tone than before, "I've become this devil who take away innocent's life. So many times I've tried to wash blood from my hands, but no matter what... No matter what I'll always be this monster."_

_"Arme, we're in the same blood, so if you say you're a monster, I am too." Arme looked up again, and shook her head, "Evil isn't born within a person..."_

_"Person becomes evil in their own doing..." Arme continued, somehow she felt his Papa smile. "Papa... Why have thrown me away? Why? I don't get it..."_

_"Arme, it's my fault I didn't fight for you. It's my fault you become like that. If there's evil here, you're not one of them."_

_"Fought... for me?" Arme answered dryly,_

_"It's my fault." she heard him pause, "Arme, we to throw you away... Because of the Queen of Darkness, she needed a new body, because her old one was taken away from her."_

_Arme faced down again, "Oh." she bit her lip, "Papa, I become this blood thirst person. I wanted to kill because of nothing... And everytime... I'm exposed to blood; I think I'm slowly losing my sane..."_

_"You're a good girl Arme, Papa loves you very much." Arme clenched her fist, "Always remember your not anything close to evil. You are... not. It's just... we never got a chance to tell you this..." Arme then closed her eyes, "What's your dream?"_

_And quickly re opened it. "My dream...?" mixed emotion dwell up inside of her, pain, happiness, angst. She didn't know whether to cry, smile, giggle, or sob. _

_"My dream..." she took her left courage buried deep inside of her - it was once lost, but now, found. "My dream... is to become as great as my Papa!" she screamed. The moment she stopped, she felt her heart stop as well, _

_"I miss you." looking up, she saw shadows of two person, one was taller than the other one, "I miss you." she heard again._

_"N-nao...?" Arme said motionless, suddenly, she felt... warm._

_"Baka!" the taller one said, "I told you not to make her cry!"_

_"Papa?" Arme felt her heart dwell up,_

_"Heh, sorry." Nao answered, "But I really do!"_

_"Any last words idiot?"_

_"Bye Arme, take care see ya! Muah!" she felt... something._

_What was that?_

_"Sistaahh!" another shadow, "Arme." and another._

_"Mom? Aly?"_

_"You still membah me sistah! Sowii I gotta push you awaii! But I love you! Always remember that! I can't stay long though, bye! I'll always watch over you!"_

_"Watch?" Arme questioned her eyes moistening, "You're d-dead?"_

_"Uh..." she heard her sister trail away, "Bye!"_

_"Papa?" Arme muttered, she watch two shadows fade away as well, leaving the tallest one behind. "Arme. We died... A day before the incident, you didn't kill us. The host did."_

_"Host...?" Arme bit her lower lip, "Who's the host?"_

_This shocked the tall shadow; "He's..." he trailed off, "Someone you know."_

_"TELL ME PAPA! I WANT TO KNOW!" Arme yelled._

_"But if I tell you, do you think you can kill him?" this caught Arme, "I thought you wanted to change, so better not know him, and besides, he was possessed. He's not evil as well, he was once... An innocent, as well."_

_Arme faced down once more, "I will take revenge. I won't promise this time, but I will take revenge."_

_"Arme," he was cut,_

"5!"

_"What?" Arme raised an eyebrow, "Papa what is that?"_

"4!"

_"Goodbye, Arme."_

_"Papa don't leave me!"_

"3!"

_"Be... more powerful than I am. Raise you're children better than I did."_

"2!"

"_PAPA!_" her surrounding suddenly went light, and then she saw the field, and fell from the sky...

"What is this everyone? Another trick?"

She realized she held a pot, with a swift change she aimed the pot towards the 'so-called-to-be-announced-as-winner' and exclaimed, "Big bomb!" three power full bomb was sent towards her opponent. And before he sensed the incoming attack, he got hit.

But... blood splashed towards Arme's way as she landed, once again. Blood stained. But then all she did was smirk. "Remember..." she lost the smirk as her eyes closed, "My dream... And always find a way to... reach it."

"Master!" Arme quickly opened her eyes, _'Was that...?'_Shaking the thought away as she found her opponent dashing towards her, Arme let out a laugh, "Be patient," she tried dashing backward but because the pot was heavy, she only manage to do some back steps.

It was when the enemy was three steps away when Arme decided to let go of the pot. She observed the guy as the pot hit his face, he looked... pitiful. Maybe getting hit with a pot hurts, _Clang!_ But with just carrying it gives some proof.

Arme made two steps backwards and reached her staff, wow, he didn't threw it away? What kind of enemy does she have?

"Lightning bolt!" she yelled. This time she gave more power than before... Giving him... her final blow.

After the smoke cleared, they found the guy lying motionless on the floor. His back barely moving.

"What is... this..." the announcer muttered, "Five... Four, three, two, one." counting slightly fast. He was alerted that the last move hit some internal nerves. And it was dangerous. He then signaled to bring the guy to the hospital fast. After regaining his composure he announced, "Well, the winner is kinda lucky. No Mage before was able to join the contest since... because of some issues, but let's give it for the new member of the grand chase!"

There we're applauses, but not as loud as before, however that didn't bother Arme. She was still smiling.

But then, wait. "Since... you're the winner Mage-y. Why don't we have a battle? You can use all of you're jobs and I'll use one job, my first one."

"Uhh..." Arme took a step backward, "What?" a tangle of yellow entered the field.

"Lire what are you doing?" Ronan hissed lowly, but they observed the knight master nod.

It was a sign that she agreed. "But Exii-"

"Ronan, let it be." she answered lowly.

[x x]

**-Sigh- Maaaan, I've finally downloaded season three :3  
Just waiting for maintenance to end ;))**

**Finally! Seighart on PH server [heart, heart]  
Anyway T.T Too much battle don't cha think? But I am not running out of ideas:D **

**I love Lire :[ For me it's the best pvp char :[  
I just have to make them enemies from the start. [Sorry T.T]**

**Thanks for reading though,**

**- xOHikaruOx –**

**[ So what if you can see, the darkest side of me…? ]**


	9. The new member

•×▬▬▬▬▬▬×|[× ×]|×▬▬▬▬▬▬×•

Arme's eye narrowed a bit, she took some steps, when she felt a bit dizzy, "Sickening?" her gaze quickly met a pair of emerald orbs, she shrugged a bit, "No. Just a bit dizzy." and then smiled.

"Can you continue?" she inhaled, and then exhaled, "Of course." Arme answered,

"Good. I don't want to blood-stain my hands." and it didn't took a while before dozen of arrows came straightly toward Arme's way.

The girl did her best to dodge, one, two, three arrows, but to matter how good she is in dodging, one, two, three arrows hit her. She even preferred being numb that moment, because it hurt.

She stopped for minutes trying to remove the arrows, one by one. Some had their eyes narrowed - just looking at how she removed the arrows without anesthesia made them felt like they we're the one on the position.

But sadly they aren't.

Of course her opponent didn't let her regenerate mp lost, Arme made a quick turn to dodge a skill called "Big shot!"

Though it took time, Arme stirred up a bit, losing much balance, "Blood lost." she panted warily. But smiled and teleported behind the Archer. It was Arme's surprised when Lire dashed though was able to fire one arrow; it wasn't on purpose but she took the hit anyway. When she knew she was near Lire, she punched her face that sent the Archer few spaces away from her. **[lol. waah -**ʍ**-]**

Lire was shocked. She rubbed her cheeks, and stood up. "Such strength for a Mage like you." after that she fired another batch of Arrow toward Arme's way.

A smile built up Arme's face as she didn't tend to avoid all the arrows, but accepting it. Lire took a step backward. She was suddenly shoved into the air and felt her back hit the ground, she tried her best to stand up though, but when she did she got hit by an arrow, "Wha-t?" As it disappeared blood trickled down her arm. Looking forward, she found the mage panting for much blood lost. "What now huh?" Lire's eye narrowed,

Arme smiled again after that she charged towards the Archer. She swung her staff, although it didn't hit the archer, the archer jumped and did few back flips stopping at the white line separating the field from the others.

"Why..." Arme's smile didn't disappeared, "Why aren't you afraid? To lose?" Arme opened her mouth and answered, "You can never, ever, ever, get rid of your fear."

Lire took a step backward, "Me? Scared of you?" Although her eyes betrayed her, it was obvious that she was angry at the girl.

"Yes." Arme took a step forward, "Scared." Her eyes narrowed when the Archer disappeared in front of her and reappeared behind her. "What? Spiral arrow!" she exclaimed, arrows quickly hit the Mage's back. The body dropped to the ground and disappeared, this time she was behind the archer.

Arme kicked her behind the neck as she land to the ground. "I know I've used these words somewhere before... But oh wells," turning to her, "Sometimes you just have to leave it all behind... Leave your fear, leave your worry, and leave your life. And when you learn how to be something else, you'll see the world soo much better than now." she had this menacing smile... The archer was silenced. But then the menace disappeared when Arme gave her a hand, "Let's be friends 'kay?"

Lire felt dumbfounded. She heard cheers but her gaze was only at the Mage, then it turned to a person behind her... Ryan. He looked away quickly avoiding the archer's gaze. Lire faced down. She felt something buried deep inside of her being taken away... Instantly she slapped Arme's hand and ran away.

But passing through the tent was another story - she felt him staring at her. She stared straightly ahead with a disturb face. She was very sure it's gonna pour down any moment.

Arme had this mixed look on her face - sad, worry, fear, disappointment, anger, happiness... She didn't know what to express. But the feeling of disappointment did - she was about to run when the chase confronted her.

"Nice!"

"Good work!"

"You did... great." Ryan. "Anything wrong?"

"It's Lire..." Arme faced down.

"Be used to it." Elesis practically muttered, "When Lass entered she went like that. When Amy did she went like that, when Jin did she went like that."

"Like you didn't went like Lire went when Amy came!" Jin muttered.

"I don't remember you being a part of the chase when Amy joined." Elesis shot back, "Stalker much?"

"Everyone!" the chase was silenced, "The new member of Grand Chase... Arme!"

"Thank... goodness." Arme yawned a bit, her lids dropped. Luckily someone caught her, "Hey Arme! Don't stain me with blood!"

Elesis.

"Get used to it Elesis." Arme muttered silently. Soon enough she was fully out of conscious.

[x x]

"Lire...? Are you here Lire?"

Lire's heart suddenly went up and down fast. She didn't answered, just covered her mouth.

"Lire please." Ryan muttered, "Don't hide from me. You know I'm on your side." he turned around, hearing soft sound behind his favorite tree... He stood before it and touch it with her open palms... "Lire... I'm not angry okay? Please... You know elves can't stay long angry with each other."

Slowly the sob grew noisier and noisier, when Lire decided to face the guy, "I'm sorry..." she muttered rubbing her eyes, "I just..." trailing off.

She was shocked when she felt Ryan's hand over her head, "Cheer up." he smiled. "The chase won't leave you... I won't leave you... I promise."

Lire sniffed a bit, she wiped it but it kept pouring, until she used two hands to stop her. "I'm sorry..."

Ryan smiled, "You shouldn't cry." he patted her, "Someone like you shouldn't be upset."

"T-thank y-you." Lire sniffed again, wiping her tears away.

Peace after the rain...

"Gawd Lire..." another pat. Lire turned and saw a pair of azure orbs, "Lass!" she exclaimed quite surprised, she quickly pouted, "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your partner?"

"Don't get overly dramatic Lire." Lass rolled his eyes. He sat under one random tree and started reading a book.

"Damn Lass!" Lire pouted and tried taking his book away, "You said I'm your best friend! Now you're hanging with the new girl more than you hang with me."

"Ugh..." Lass stood up. And because he was taller than Lire, he was able to snatch his book back. "But I still do hang with you. Every day. Here. After my practice, duh."

"But you hang with her every morning! You know you can't have two best friends!" Lass sighed, "Okay, okay. I'll hang with you every day after classes. Happy?"

"Promise?" Lire pouted,

Lass rolled his eyes, "Okay, okay, stop pouting." and when Lire did... "Promise."

"Yay!" Lire smiled and turned to Ryan, "You too, 'kay? You can bring Jin with you."

"Okay, but in return..." Ryan gave a teasing look, "You have to be friends with Arme."

"What?" Lire yelled, "You know I can't do that! I'm far-"

"Far too shy." Lass answered giving a teasing look.

"Am not!" Lire yelled.

"Guuyys! Where are youu?" Jin.

"Damn! I'm hungry! Come out or I'll burn the whole forest!" Elesis threatened.

The two nature loves gave a frenzied look. "WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE!" they both shouted.

Lass sighed, as he observed them leave him behind. At once he closed his book and stood up.

He felt the wind breeze through his skin, sighing he stared into the clouds... White fluff that slowly turned gray. He shook the thought and the feeling he felt and decided to head back.

[x x]

**- That night -**

"Like this..." Amy muttered giving off some dance moves...

"Ehh..." Arme hesitantly mimicked the steps given.

"Like this..." Amy smiled, and when she spotted another... "ELESIS NOT LIKE THAT!" she yelled.

"But I'm hungry..." Elesis muttered, giving random crazy moves.

Amy quickly glared at her. "You're not gonna eat if you don't finish the dance."

"What?" Elesis yelled, "Then damn!" she stomp her left foot, "I QUIT!"

"You can't quit!" Amy yelled.

"WHY CAN'T I?" Elesis yelled in return.

"You're not even part of the dance group, yet. So you can't quit!" Amy yelled,

"THEN MAKE ME ONE!" Elesis roared.

"Okay, you're now a part of the dance group." Amy smiled. Her smile quickly dissolving into her malicious smiles, "And you can't quit."

"What?" Elesis yelled again, "Darn itt!" and stomped away.

"Okay, Arme!" Amy clasped her hands.

Arme sweat dropped, "AMY! I NEED TO TALK TO ARME REGUARDING SOMETHING!" quickly, Arme turned to the source of sound. "We're busy Ronan!"

"I'm sorry but we really need to talk to her. Knight Master and I."

Arme smiled, "Finally!" she yawned, _'Away from these outfits!'_

"Arme you can't change until I tell you to." Amy yawned, and decided to take some snacks.

Arme jaw dropped, "But!"

"What is it, Arme?" Amy asked in her sing-song voice, "You are retorting?"

Arme quickly smiled a fake smile, "N-no. I said..." and took a run for it.

[x x]

"You need me, Exii?" Arme asked politely, opening the door, and closed it.

"Ah, good evening Arme." Exii muttered, "Ronan, I think I can handle it."

Ronan nodded, "Okay, I'll be outside."

After Ronan left, they we're enveloped by silence, "Arme..." Exii turned around.

Arme stared at her back, "I'm listening."

"I assume you know who you are. And who you used to be..."

"As much as I hate who I am, yes I do." Arme answered quickly.

Exii turned and faced her again, "Good. I want you to tell me who you were and who you are now." she heard her sigh.

"I am... Arme." Arme answered, "I used to be an innocent girl from a clan of powerful magicians. The daughter of Johnlor. I am the inheritor of our clan and the most powerful Magician. But then my parents gave me to Kaze'aze, the queen of darkness. And I was forced to work for her, and eventually stained my hands. One day a group of teenagers was able to bring me down and kill my Mistress. They said they were known as the Grand Chase from Whisper Hollow Academy. But I... Didn't want them to get hurt and tried to push them away. Though they succeeded in making me agree."

"Who are you... Now."

"I'm Arme, a member of Grand Chase. I am now dedicated to fight for what is right." Arme muttered closing her eyes.

"Do you need someone? Do you feel alone?"

She took a deep breath, "I used to be alone, I used to need someone. But when they came and changed my life..." she opened her eyes exhaling, "I don't need anyone else, I already have these people I need."

The knight master closed her own eyes and smiled, "I see." slowly she opened her eyes, "Then would you mind if I send you somewhere which can trigger some bitter memories?"

Arme smiled, "I won't mind."

"Good," Exii muttered, "You and the rest of the Chase would leave exact five AM this Friday. Ronan," she called. The door opened peacefully and revealed the lad. "Ronan would explain the details to you."

"Uh... Okay." Arme answered. Turning around, she faced down, but up again when she realized Ronan was beside her.

[x x]

The door opened;

"Hah, I won. Again." Jin muttered with a proud look.

"Your unfair! I wasn't ready!" Ryan whined angrily.

"Ryan, it's your 34rth excuse." Elesis muttered mockingly.

"I don't care, Elesis!" Ryan glared at her. Elesis was to counter when they all heard a voice echo through the room.

"Guys!" Ronan.

"Ronie!" Amy ran towards him and gave a friendly hug. "Welcome back!"

"Uh..." Ronan smiled, not soon enough Amy let go, "Where's Lass?"

"By the window." Amy answered politely.

"And Lire? Where is she...?" Ronan asked.

"She's not here..." Arme took a view... _'Lass.' _a sigh, _'And... Lire.'_And then, a smile. "Hi Lass!"

Arme parted and walked some steps away from Ronan. She smiled and gave a peace sign.

"Hey." he answered. After that he sat on one of the couches. Shortly, Ronan, Amy and Arme followed.

"Lass, where's Lire?" he asked.

"Lire's... somewhere." Lass answered indirectly.

Arme smiled, "Which reminds me..." somehow she felt something weird in the inside but asked it anyway, "Are you and... uh... Lire dating?"

Everyone shot her a stare.

"What?" Arme exclaimed,

"Where the hell did you get that?" Lass asked, continued reading.

Then Amy and Elesis began laughing,

"Alright, what'd you do this time Amy?" Lass muttered giving her a gaze.

"Nothing," Amy answered, and tried her best not to laugh.

Soon Jin and Ryan were laughing too.

Lass gave an annoyed look.

"Okay maybe something." Amy answered, laughing.

"We're not okay?" Lass turned to Arme. Arme in return, raised an eyebrow and nodded.

Ronan smiled, "Okay, dismissing that topic, we've just received another mission from Knight Master."

"Ohh..." Amy smiled.

"About..?" Ryan asked.

"Monsters." Jin answered sarcastically.

"I wasn't talking to you." Ryan shot back.

"Something regarding Kaze'aze."

Arme's brow curved a bit. One seemed to notice this though.

"Down town havoc." Ronan paused a bit, "Exii said near Arme's-" he quickly stopped and sighed, "Near Kaze'aze's past hideout."

"Ahh!" Amy tried lightening the subject.

"When?" Arme asked, and faked a smile.

"This Thursday." Ronan answered, "But Exii said you don't have to attend if you don't want to."

"It's my first mission Ronan," Arme turned to him smiling, "Of course I want to come."

[x x]

**Hey… [;  
Um… So… Three things: T.T**

• **GC PH just released season 3 and I got hung up playing it.**

• **To those who love Lire, I'm sorry for making her lose. T.T I don't hate her, it's just… Part of the plot okay? **

• **Blame Santa for making my class start this Monday **_**[It's Saturday here & I can't type tomorrow.]**_**  
And I might update slowly, **_**[for about one to two chapters every week. And sadly maybe none at all T.T]**_

**But I love you, don't ever dare to forget about that. Thanks for the people who reviewed. [:**

**[ xOHikaruOx]**

**- What can I say? What can I do? This is who I am & I'm really hurting you. –**

**- What can I say? What can I do? No matter how strong my feelings are I always end up… -**

**Hurting you.**


	10. Partner huh?

•×▬▬▬▬▬▬×|[× ×]|×▬▬▬▬▬▬×•

_I told another lie today,__  
__And I got through this day.__  
__No one saw through my games,__  
__I know the right words to say,__  
__Like, "I don't feel well, I ate before I came..."_

"Arme, Arme!" a voice, "You're day dreaming again!"

"Wazuh?" Arme raised her head. Just then she realized Elesis and Amy calling her. "Oh hey, what did I miss?"

"You missed the whole class." Elesis said sarcastically. Arme stared at her blankly. After that Elesis received a smack from Amy. "Hey, I was just joking!"

"You know, it's alright if you don't come Arme." Amy said, "After all-"

"I'm okay, Amy." Arme answered as she faced down.

Amy took a deep sigh, "Okay, whatever you say." she tugged unto Elesis. Soon they both left her.

Arme crossed her arms and rest her head on it. Her imagination always eats the best of her, but...

Her mistress, the Grand Chase, her Mage friends, her school mates, her family. They meant a lot don't they? But how come, no matter how she pushes herself, something's holding her back. She just simply... doesn't get it.

Maybe it was because of her family. She lightened up a bit, maybe the only way to satisfy her is to kill her conscience. Meaning, to kill the stupid idiotic _weak_ host. Yes she _is_weak. So weak that she let herself be controlled. So damn weak for obeying the stupid Kaze just to kill her parents. All of them are just so damn weak. And if they aren't just so damn weak, then maybe she's still normal until now, still innocent. Away from this killing and lying.

Arme sighed, even the Grand Chase are weak. So weak that she almost defeated them. So weak that they weren't able to save Nao and Ryo from her. So weak that they weren't able to see through her, so weak... So weak...

Another heavy sigh, what could she do? After all they claimed that she's just a lowly mage. Useless it seems?

_This is just stupid_, Arme told herself as she stood up. She was getting caught up with one of her dilemmas again. Shortly she picked up her things and left the room.

After some time alone, she passed right through the Grand Chase banner; she noticed herself a part of it.

_"I'm Arme, a member of Grand Chase. I am now dedicated to fight for what is right."_

She really... Is she really ready to fight, again? After all...

_"How does it feels huh?"_

_"When you're all alone..."_

_"You're just a little mage."_

_"All alone. No future, lost home."_

Arme face down, was she really ready? Or is she just assuming again? A sigh...

"Oi." she heard a voice - She lightened up a bit. She turned around and found some...

"Hey, Arme..." and she wasn't in a mood for this.

"What do you want?" Arme answered, quickly hissing.

"Nothing special." three girls muttered. Megumi, Yuna and Maya.

"Say it." Arme avoided their gaze. And as fast as wind, she felt Megumi's presence behind her. "Okay then."

"We want you... Away from your partner."

[x x]

"What makes you think I'll do that?" Arme asked her eyes hidden.

"Well... I don't know." Maya answered, "Maybe because I'll ruin you and your Mage friend's life?"

"You couldn't." Arme answered with a small mischievous smile.

"Why?" Yuna asked with a cocky smile,

"Because you'll be dead even before you even get a chance to."

The three we're taken back, but laughed, "I don't think so. You can die here."

"I doubt that." Arme shot back.

"You're just a little mage..." Stated Yuna,

"And I'm all alone..." Arme continued, as she laughed, "Why should I leave Lass behind? Now that I'm a part of them?"

"Cuhz you have to." Megumi answered lowly,

"Give me one good reason." Arme sighed.

"I'll ruin everyone's life, which you value most."

Arme's brow twisted, "They're not a part of this."

"They already are." Maya answered. "Your Mage friends, your Grand Chase friends, your Amy, your Lass, your Saku..."

"Don't." Arme muttered,

"Why?" Megumi asked giving a soft laugh, "You're so weak, getting blown up by friendship."

"Same to you," Arme answered, "I'm here, why bother including others."

Suddenly Arme was blown up by wind, and send her crashing towards a nearest wall. She stirred up standing her ground. After that five arrows hit her; soon blood trickled down. The moment she regained her composure, the three were in front of her holding a picture.

_"Chibisuke, say cheese!"_Elesis.

_"Don't be so loud,"_ Lass...

_"Morning Arme!"_Saku.

_"Chibisuke, ochibi... Shorty... Punk,"_ everyone...

And was torn apart.

"Suit yourself," Megumi answered and walked away.

_A fragile flame aged__  
__Is misery_

When they were nowhere to be found she broke down. Arme crossed her arms and hugged her legs. She_is_ weak.

How could she just leave Lass behind? She wouldn't, or maybe she really just _couldn't_. But why?

"I see you keeping your promise," Arme looked up. Exii... "H-hey!" and quickly stood up, "What brings you here?" she gave an assuring smile, "I was about to approach you and discuss your new schedule, but then I found this." Arme faced down, "I'm sorry."

Arme then, felt Exii's hand over her right shoulder.

"No need to be." answered Exii, "I am proud you kept your promise-"

"Please don't tell anyone, okay?"

Exii was taken back but smiled - "Okay."

After that she helped the girl to get cured.

"What was that about?" But her curiosity seems to eat her up.

Arme faced down, both of her hands over her lap. "Something."

"As?"

Arme sighed, "They told me to stay away from my partner."

"Ah. Jealousy and Envy." Exii muttered. Arme took down this two. "It's pretty normal, I think." Arme let out a sigh, "For girls." Exii added. Arme turned to her.

"I know, but I think they're taking it a bit far." Arme stated and continued pacing forward,

"Just getting jealous is already far, Arme." Exii corrected, "What if one day, for example, Lass finds himself a girlfriend, what would you feel?"

Arme raised an eyebrow, then began thinking, "I would be happy for him, of course. No matter what."

"You won't feel a jealousy?" asked Exii,

Arme shook her head with a smile, "No, of course. I don't get jealous, I've never been jealous. I won't be jealous and I'll never be jealous."

"Really..." Exii had this weird smile on her face.

"Yeah, really." Arme answered.

Soon, they reached an open place - the forest.

"Everyone, gather up!"

One by one, the chase came...

Everyone, except three.

"Where's Lire, Ryan and Lass?" asked the Knight Master. But one came; He popped from the bushes,

"Sorry," he muttered catching his breath.

"Where did you go? I thought I reminded you to be here exact 3:30."

"Well..." he trailed of panting,

"Where's the other two?" she asked sharply.

"Uhh..." he answered, "Lire went... somewhere. And Lass, he's busy practicing."

"Really?" Exii asked.

"Wha- Yeah." Ryan gulped.

"Lass doesn't want to attend Arme's first practice as a member, just because he's busy practicing?" Exii asked again.

Ryan then sighed, "Yes."

"Make sure that you're telling the truth, Ryan. If I find out that Lass isn't practicing, and just spacing off with someone, you'll pay the price."

Ryan gulped again, "Ehehe... Okay!" then he turned to Arme, "Nice to meet you, bai!" after that he ran back into the woods.

"I thought he said he was gonna memorize something." Arme whispered, yet audible.

Exii turned to her and smiled. "Arme, you and the Chase will be departing by Friday. I hope you and Lire would be friends soon."

Arme sighed with a smug look, "Okay."

"Okay, dismissed." Exii said, after that she turned around and left.

Arme sighed, she observe as pair by pair, they left her alone. Ronan and Elesis, Jin and Amy. Arme sighed again as she broke down, her posture slouched.

_"If you come with us, you'll get stronger."_

Her eyes widened as she turned around... Eventually, she found none.

Another sigh - she was hearing voices again.

_"Master! Master! Don't please!"_

She clenched her fist as her teeth met; she stood up and suddenly glow in bright sky blue. A second later, she disappeared.

[x x]

_"Have you enjoyed the little surprise, my kitten?"_

_"ARMEEE!"_

Arme crouched down in a ball. The sun was setting, and darkness slowly enveloped her - where was she? She asked the little question to herself, where was she.

_"Where is she?"_

_"I don't know."_

"_Crippled anger, and tears that still drip sore..._" Arme muttered silently.

_"What but... How could she... Maybe she got lost or-"_

_"Calm down Lass..."_

_"Sorry, I know I don't usually act this way... But I can't help it, Ronan."_

"_I do not want to be afraid; I do not want to die inside just to breathe in._" Arme sang lifeless. Her lids dropping but her conscious still remained.

"Wait, I think something's over there."

_'I'm tired of feeling so numb; Relief exists I find it when...'_

"Oh my- Guys Arme's over here!"

_'Amy...'_

"What the? Arme! Hey Arme! Are okay? Are you...-"

"Bleeding."

_'Elesis...'_

_'I'm so numb...'_Tears trickled down her closed eyes._'I can't feel anything... Why..?'_

"Heal her, Amy!" Elesis yelled.

"I'm trying," Amy stood up near Arme and danced, a pink circle appeared around the area, but did not affect Arme.

"What the? It's not working Amy!" Elesis yelled. Amy stopped, shocked. "What? How can-"

For minutes they stared at Arme - what could we do? What could _they_ do?

Elesis picked her up and gave her a piggy back ride.

_'I was cut.'_a smile built on Arme's face.

[x x]

_"I am gonna kill you..."_

_"No, please!"_

_"Mmm.. Begging, huh? After what you've done?" _The scene changed.

_"H-how do I know which one to kill?"_

_"Simple, don't trust anyone."_Flash.

_"No, please!"_Flash.

_"You little brat! How many times do we have to do this?"_Tears, tears, sob.

_"Very well, suit yourself. It's neither you change... Or remain as the weak girl you are."_A laugh.

Flash.

_She felt herself quickly raising up then down. She was panting, and fighting. Nonstop. But why? And from who?_

_"So you're the host."_

_"Yeah. What now, huh?"_

_Blood... blood everywhere..._

_She lost. He won._

"L-l..."

_"How could..."_

"L-la..."

_"You do this to me?"_

"Ss..."

_"I thought we were friends..."_

_"Think again."_

"H-help..." Tears...

"Please..."

"I need you... Please...!"

"Ah-rme." Her eyes fluttered open; she found herself in a white room, grasping the blankets. "L-lass?" she panted.

"What did you do now?"

Arme sat, she unclenched her fist realizing that the cut she made is bandaged, but blood continued escaping once in a while. "I don't know." absent-mindedly, tears escaped her eyes and began sobbing.

"It was dark and I don't know where I was." Arme answered, she closed her eyes - it wasn't really _it_.

"Tell me the truth." Arme stopped - he knows. She faced down not surprised, how could she possibly hide something from _him_?

"You want the truth." Arme muttered silently, her mouth opened. At this Lass raised an eyebrow. "I cut myself. That's it. I want to die."

Lass closed his eyes, "Going Emo now, huh, Arme?" a sigh then escaped his lips. "How uncool."

"I know." Arme answered her voice cracking.

Well... Maybe it wasn't nice to criticize her when she's like that.

After some minutes of silence, Lass laughed. Arme stared at him - for the first time he was laughing. But then she chose to puff her cheek, "What's funny?"

No response, but continued laughing, "What's funny!" she yelled as she stand up. She removed the dextrose needle; at that blood escaped her flesh. She raised her fist and was about to punch him when,

"Arme's an Emo." he repeated, laughing, "Arme's an Emo!" and then he laughed again, "What would everyone say when they hear about this, the 'cheerful & jolly' girl suiciding. Failed!"

"Shut up!" And Lass did another bad move I guess? But when he turned to the Violet, she was blushing in ten shades of red. "Emo." he said again. "SSHHH-ut up!" Arme yelled.

"Arme the Emo." And then that's when he realize she had another wound, "Wtf? Who told you to remove the dextrose needle?"

Arme stared at her arm, and then at Lass' facial expression. After that it was her time to laugh.

"What the hell?" he asked. Realizing that it was just a simple _payback_, he took one dagger out.

"Wha- haha, you- haha, gonna do?" Arme laughed her ass off.

"If you don't shut up and sit down I'll **kill** you."

Arme stopped - she had this cocky smirk. "As if you can."

Lass glared, none of them moved. But then he let out a sigh, "Okay you win. Just sit down."

"Yay!" Arme yelled happily. She sat down as he hide his dagger.

Soon the door opened, "Hi, hi, Lassyy!" Amy burst in. But then stopped.

Bump.

"What did I told you about stopping like that!"

Silence.

"And I went like, OMG. Sniff."

Stopped.

"Suits you right, Ryan. I told you to come practice with us."

Drop dead.

"ARMEE!" they all chorused.

"Oh my God Arme! Why did you suddenly cut a vein?" Elesis asked,

"Arme went Emo." Lass answered; he was working on Arme's Arm.

"I am NOT Emo!" Arme yelled.

"Yeah, you just cut a vein!" Ryan smiled.

Arme glared at him,

"You-" and turned to Jin.

"Okay." Jin muttered lowly looking away. "I'll just go practice some moves... Hiya!" and then ran out of the room.

"Ah... Pee wee! S-s-see ya!" Ryan ran after Jin, "Wait for meeee!"

Arme laughed, "That's right! Run away before I kill you!"

"Hold still **Chibi Emo**." Lass muttered,

"I'm trying." Arme glared at him,

"Try better." he answered back.

"Hmpf!" Arme looked away, "Don't call me Chibi & Emo."

Amy, Elesis and Lass laughed. Arme just stared at them,

_"No matter how many friends you have from the start,"_

_"It doesn't count."_

_"It's how many friends you'll have... in the end."_

A smile built in her face... _'I have them. I just know it. They won't betray me, they won't leave me alone. So I'm doing my best to protect them as well...'_

Tok.

"What the-? Huh?" Arme stirred up a bit. "Where's... Amy and Elesis?"

"They left a while ago, they said they are gonna eat lunch."

"Which reminds me..." Arme yawned a bit. She watched her partner stood up and went to the door. But before exiting...

"Hey... Ohibi."

"Hm?" Arme asked, her eyes darted at the window.

"Do me one favor." she heard him pause, "Don't do that again." Arme was taken back, she turned to the door but found... none. A smile. A smile built up her face... "For you..."

[x x]

**Arme went emo :O  
Waaah! Um, so class started this week :D  
And… I'm… worn, but I manage to finishe a story :3 Yay mee!**

**And I AM working on this story! Promise! Here's a proof:**

"So… you're the host who killed my family,huh?"

"Yeah, so what are you gonna do? Kill me?" To his surprise, the girl hugged her,

"I can't."

**Wahaha! I'm working on it but, it's still not plotted out. XD I'll try. I'll try.**


	11. Azure & I

•×▬▬▬▬▬▬×|[× ×]|×▬▬▬▬▬▬×•

The day started as usual routine - Arme would get angry because Lass didn't wake her up, she grumbles to class finding out that she still isn't late, meets and be greeted by some friends then the chase, walks toward her room and encounter her Mage friends. The class happened to be boring as well, another chapter of Bermessiah boredness, and claimed herself as one of the pro slackers who doesn't get caught, and if caught, can easily answer the said question.

Sigh.

She was _over_ this years ago. Over of history, as the innocence worn out, she got over it. As blood splattered her hands, she got over it. She simply... know it all.

Too arrogant and cocky huh? But she is...

_"Doozing off aren't we, Arme? Can you enumerate every chapter on the book?"_

_Arme yawned, muttering, "Not interested."_

It was one of the time when she wanted to cut class badly. Whenever History comes.

_"My, then I guess a failing mark is for you." as the teacher, Marc turned around._

_Arme stood up abruptly. "Preface, Where it all began, Serdin History, The Grand Chase, Trial Forest, Serdin Castle, The Hana Hana cave, The crystal ball, Kanavan Castle and the Gladiator."_

_Marc paused and gritted his teeth, without turning around he muttered, "Very good."_

And through those memories she laugh, at how the teacher doesn't call her anymore. Simple payback of being so called slacker.

"Arme do you wanna eat with us?" Arme re opened her eyes realizing that the teacher had just left the room. Arme smiled and then laughed, "I can't. I promised to eat with Saku and the others."

Amy pouted, "Aww... Please?"

"C'mon Amy! I'm hungry!" Elesis grumbled. Arme shook her head, "Sorry."

"Pleasee..?"

"A-Amy, let's go eat lunch!" Jin called.

"Just a sec!" Amy replied, then turned back to the mage.

"It's our first lunch as team mates! Yesterday you went Emo-oww spacing off!" a sheepish smile was plastered on Amy's face. Arme smiled back, "I'm sorry, I just-"

"OH LET'S GO." the next thing she knew was being pulled by Elesis. "Huahhh!"

It was indeed a perfect day.

And everything that's perfect has its own consequence.

"Where IS Arme?" grumbled Saku as she paced back and forth.

"Uh... Maybe she just got late." suggested Anna.

"But she promised to eat lunch with us today!" Saku yelled.

"Maybe she forgot about us." they turned to Dawn as she sighed.

"Maybe she just used us and left us now that she's a part of the grand chase..." Elena sighed as she opened her lunch box, "Suit yourself, I'm gonna eat."

Ryo and Dawn sighed, "She wouldn't do that."

"She just did." Elena answered.

A sad face built their faces as they opened their lunch box and began eating in silence.

[x x]

"1:00 ~ 2:00 Mage training, 2:00 ~ 4:00 Chase training." Arme sighed as she stared at her wrist watch,_1:47_ it read. Arme sighed.

_"That was a loot... Um.. Anyway, I'll catch you guys later, I'll check Saku and the others-"_

_"We're still not finished!"_

_"Wha-?"_

_"Let's go!"_

Another sigh, she was sure she won't be able to attend today's practice as well. Until...

"Thought I told you to leave your partner." Arme paused and looked up.

"Thought I told you I won't do it." she shot back. In a blink Megumi was in front of her.

She raised Arme by the collar until only the tip of her shoes was touching the floor.

"You're really tough, huh?" Megumi raised a fist, "But I know you won't fight back."

Arme's face was totally calmed. Until Megumi released her and punched her face. She ended up landing spaces from them.

"If you really don't want to leave your partner then I'll tell you your plan A." Yuna sighed, "Leave the chase and go back to being a normal Mage."

"Your mage friends are really... really... heart broken." Arme perked up. "They think you threw them away."

Arme panted a bit and brushed the blood away.

"And if there's a plan A, there's a plan B." Maya muttered, "If you don't wanna leave the chase and your partner, then I guess... We could just end your life."

Arme sighed and smiled; she looked up and said, "You're right. I don't know how you found out that I can't cause any havoc since it's only my second month here. But I wouldn't think twice on killing you three Nimrods if you dare to touch any of them."

"Are you suuure that they take you as their friend?" Arme was taken back, "Huh? Are you?"

A sigh. "Y-yes." she answered.

"Why are you shaking?" Maya asked.

"Lying now, Arme?" Yuna added.

Arme perked up as she faced down. "They do. I'm sure of it."

"They do? Or you're assuming?" Arme didn't answer; Megumi walked towards her and grabbed her chin, "Why can't you look straight to my eyes?"

Arme bit her lip, "I disgust you that's why." Arme slapped her hand away and stood up, "Look, this is **my **life. I won't let anyone ruin it ever again." she made spaces between them, "Don't tell me what to do. I have my own mind." After that she turned and walked away. But -

"Arme? I think I have something that may get your interest." Arme stopped again.

"Lass... and Lire..." Megumi muttered,

"Sitting on a tree." Yuna sang along.

Arme turned and said, "So you plan on breaking my trust in Lass? How stupid!"

"I won't, I won't." Megumi smiled, "But then, I suddenly went, 'Ohh... Maybe I could.'"

"What do you mean?" Arme's eye narrowed,

"PvP training ground, Grand Chase forest, near the lake. Go check it up."

Arme's heart started throbbing, she doesn't believe it. Even if they have proof she couldn't. Wait... She _couldn't_?

[x x]

She sighed as reentered the Grand Chase training ground, it was her third time this day.

_"Um, Elesis, where's Grand Chase forest?"_

_"Huh? The forest near The PvP zone, why?"_

_"Nothing. Where's Lass anyway?"_

2:38.

_"I don't know. Ryan said he was practicing again."_

_"He's such a busy guy, huh?"_

_"Paying for the deed he did, uh huh."_

_"Deed?"_

_"What- Oh didn't you know? Lass was the-"_

_"Hi Arme! Can you help me with your clothes? It's uh... Kinda stuck in your door way."_

_"WHAT? What did you do now, Amy?"_

_"Hehe."_

Arme sighed, this time she wasn't going Emo. She explored the forest a bit, and then started practicing when found an open place.

But no matter how hard she aimed, her fire bolt always missed.

Bothered.

Bothered.

Bothered.

Arme sighed and threw her staff on the ground in frustration.

First it was Saku...

Second was the partner thingy.

Third was Lass' so called deed.

Three thoughts being thought once isn't so healthy.

She stirred up a bit, and broke down. She completely laid herself to the ground sighing.

_Negative times Positive is Negative._She thought. Her times Lass is Negative.

A sigh.

They could _never_ be. But she didn't care, she _shouldn't_. They we're just 'friends' after all.

Maybe she was buried deep into thoughts, that the next thing she just heard was someone's voice breaking through it... _Ronan_...

"Good afternoon, Arme." Ronan greeted formally.

"G'afternoon." Arme sat back up rubbing her temples.

"Done practicing?" Ronan asked.

Arme nodded, "Okay." Ronan then said, "If you are finished, you can go back to your room now. We'll be leaving tomorrow, so... yeah."

Arme stood up and yawned. After that she smiled at Ronan, "Okay." she started walking away but stopped, "Ronan, you too."

She looked back and received a smile from the blue haired guy.

[x x]

It was 4:38...

Arme stood by the forest... _'Should I really do this?'_

Just by entering the forest means she already doubted Lass. So could she really do it?

_"PvP training ground, Grand Chase forest, near the lake..." _

She trusts him, she trusts him. He couldn't _lie_ to her.

He was practicing. But...

_"...Go check it up."_

But she just couldn't resist temptation.

Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap.

And she did.

It was... the lake. She just reached it. But no one around.

She smiled. No one around.

And yawned.

"Liiree!" she stopped, shortly she hid herself.

'Lass?' she felt herself breaking down...

"Let's go home Ryan! I bet Ronan's looking for us now!"

But then she sighed in relief.

Lass wasn't there.

They _lied_.

He wasn't there.

She was so happy. Shortly, she glow in light blue aura and disappeared.

[x x]

"LAAAAAAAAAAAASS!" The door slammed open.

"Wtf?" he quickly asked giving her a glance. She realized that the guy was sitting on the couch... Probably taking a rest. "What?"

Arme ignored the sarcasm in his voice and walked towards him. "Let's go eat together, okay?"

Lass raised a brow on her, "Are you sick?"

Arme smiled, "Shut up. Just accept."

Lass sighed, "Okay, okay."

[x x]

-Arme's only her when she's with Lass XD-  
[[I'm only me when I'm with you]] playing...

It was quarter to twelve.

Arme stood up sighing, she felt a little relieved but why can't she still sleep?

Ah-ha! Sleeping potion's the answer?

No, no, no... Ever heard of potion OVERDOSE? You can't use Sleeping potion when you're not fatal... =.=

Tick.

Arme's brow rose, the first thing she thought about was a pen falling. Dayum. Such sharp ears for a mage.

But anyway, she stood up and opened her door. She realized the luminous lights were open, "Whaaa-" she yawned.

Then she stared at the first person she found by sitting by the window and hm... Wielding a pencil. Probably he was writing or drawing something.

"Lass?" Arme walked towards the person. At first he didn't reply, but when she felt Arme beside her, he covered his work and stared at her. "What?"

Arme stirred up a bit, "Geez. Don't be so grumpy."

"Don't be so sneaky..." Lass answered.

"It isn't my fault you couldn't sense my presence."

"Tch."

Arme was taken back; another word wish was never said. Sigh, they usually get caught in this, these past few days.

"Hey Lass-"

"Go to sleep, Ochibi."

"I'm not sleepy." Arme answered. Lass spared her a glance, "Then go pack your things."

"I already did." Lass stared at her again, "What? I'm a girl scout! Always ready!"

"Go away then." Lass continued sketching. Before Arme got a glance on his work she spoke, "I don't think you'll be fine without me."

Lass stopped. "What makes you think I couldn't?"

"Well..." Arme smiled sheepishly, "I couldn't leave a guy like you alone... So yeah. Who knows what you do."

"Don't tell me things like that." Lass sighed, "It's me who can't leave an Emo Mage like you. I don't know why I over react every time you do something reckless."

Arme stared at him, "You over react?"

Lass looked away, "No. Just. Worried."

Arme's smile grew bigger, "Lass, I'm sorry."

"For what?" The thief asked.

"Well... For everything."

Lass chuckled, "Funny."

Arme stared at him, "What's funny?"

"I don't know. Every time I'm with the others I always feel... being watched. But when I'm with you... I feel safe, I feel... I don't know... Cool?"

Arme smiled, "Same. I'm only me when I'm with you..."

[[Amethyst + Azure ; forever]]

-xOx-

**Ehem. Sorry for the late update.  
I should've released this last night! [June 18]  
Crap. Crap. It's short, huh? :))  
I wonder what Arme would do when she finds out that Lass was the host. ^w^ **

**Ehem… Anyway!  
I thank these people for being there for me… :))  
• ShadowNickoX  
- Kyahahaha [: There.  
• TheAbyss  
• NikkoX  
• slasher03  
• ilysean  
• xMaryNhelx  
• Aixinev  
• AriesCabili  
• rockknight [LOVE]  
• ix3Aleana  
• You :)) & The prooo LassxArme Makers :)) You know yourself guys… [:**


	12. Arme's Music Box I

•×▬▬▬▬▬▬×|[× ×]|×▬▬▬▬▬▬×•

-[[ Arme's Music Box ]]-

Creak... The door opened... There laid a blonde haired person.

She sighed, stirring up a bit, but then she walked towards the window spotting two persons.

_'They fell asleep by the window'_ she grimaced at the two 'Nimrods'.

"Lass, Arme..." The two sat under the window and obviously, next to each other. Arme's head was on Lass' shoulder, peacefully sleeping. Their hands semi intertwined, laid between them. "Wake up..." The blonde nudged Lass' side knowing he was a light sleeper.

And it wasn't long when he opened one eye, stirring up a bit he noticed Exii in front of them. "I didn't know you two liked sleeping under the window... Then both of you could've just requested to sleep by the window balcony."

Lass grumbled as he tug Arme's sleeve, "Chibi, wake up."

"Nonono..." Arme muttered, "-illmon, don't go away!"

The two stared at her ironic statement. "Lemme... Have youu~" After a while, she began snoring softly.

Lass sighed as Exii slapped her temples, "Wake her up, Lass. And then meet the others by the Grand Chase forest."

Sooner or later, the door closed, leaving the mage and the thief alone.

Lass shook Arme's shoulder, "Chibi, get up... Heyy..."

"Lass..." Lass then raised an eyebrow, "I owe you my life." Prank. He assumed, maybe she was pretending. "Oi, we're getting late..."

"Nononono..." Arme shook her head softly that caused her to land to the floor, and as expected, the lad caught her head. "Wer u going? Waahh you gonna leave Arme alune?"

He sweat dropped. Guess this is a lighter part of her, huh? He smiled - OMFG he just did. *w*

She was the kind of person so grumpy, so destructive, so arrogant, bastard, sometimes bossy. But then she's also caring, straight forward, a bit shy but because she didn't actually know if she'll get accepted.

"Chibi... Wake up!" He shook her a bit more violent, and then give up - some heavy sleeper she was. Well, he wishes not heavy as Elesis though, "Arme... Hey..."

A sigh.

"Boo." Arme opened one eye, this caught Lass.

"Finally," Lass sighed again, "After kazillion times..."

"Well..." Arme opened another eye and stared through his Azure orbs, momentarily got lost in it... But she shook her head and continued, "I thought I heard you say my name."

Lass looked away - after that he removed Arme's head from his thigh gently and muttered walking away, "I'm gonna get a bath..."

Arme sat back up watching him walk away. With a smile, his words echoed through her mind,

_"Arme... Hey..."_

It was only two words but... She felt herself heat up... How could he just make her sad, and then happy and then stressful... Hmp. It was just so weird... Even though she had so many problems yesterday, just a smile... JUST A SMILE...

It made her day.

[x x]

"Ow, ow, ow, ow..." Arme sighed as she faced down, packing every single item that was needed. Extra cloths, some foods, her weapons and some potions...

"Finally." Elesis said sarcastically. "What took you so long?"

Arme was about to speak - "AH-"

But got blocked, "Let's get going..." Lass sighed and catch up with Ryan and Ronan.

She observed them walk away group by group. Slightly she felt out of place...

Jin, Amy. Elesis, Lire, Ronan, Ryan and Lass. Where to be? She sighed and then erased the negative thought, after that she caught up and walked beside Amy and Jin.

**At the gate ~**

"Good morning, Grand Chase."

"Good morning," they said in unison.

"This is regarding your quest down town; to investigate and gather as much information you can." Exii said, "Good luck and try your best not to get harmed."

"Down town?" Lire asked.

Exii cleared her throat, "Actually, ugh." some chaser gave Arme a short glance. "Let's get straight to the point. You are going to investigate the witch's past lair. If you still can't get it; it's the house that Arme **used** to live at." she emphasized. "And to make sure that no one would leave no one, I'll group you into..."

"Ohh LEMMECHOSE, LEMMECHOSE!" Ryan cheered.

"No." Exii shook her head, "I guess everyone would get paired with their partners. Fair?"

Some sighed, "Fair."

"We don't have any choice do we?" Lire joked. Exii gave her a glance, "Sorry." she muttered lowly.

Ryan started laughing.

"Goodbye and God speed," Exii turned and walked back to the school department. And then they started walking

"RYAN, STOP IT." Lire raised her voice, still... Ryan laughed, soon enough Jin and Amy laughed along with him. "Jin, stop laughing, too. Amy! Wait, why are you even laughing?"

"I dunno..." Jin answered, still laughing, "It's just... Hah, Ryan's laugh is funny!"

The rest sweat dropped,

At the front lane of the Chase laid Ronan Lass and Elesis,

"When are we going to reach the town?" Elesis had both of her arms crossed and was over her neck.

"About... Three o'clock." Ronan assumed,

"Eh?" Elesis sighed, "B-but it's like... 7..."

"It's only eight hours, Elesis." she heard Ryan answer, "I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU TREE HUGGER."

"I wasn't talking to you either, I was talking to Arme, right, Arme?"

Arme smiled and then just nod along...

"See!" Ryan laughed,

"HE DID, ARME?" Elesis raised her voice, waving both of her hands and even gave the mage a glare.

"Calm down Elesis, the animals might be sleeping..."

"They're just ANIMALS for pete's sake!" Elesis roared.

"DON'T YOU REFER ANIMALS AS TO A NON LIVING THING!" Ryan exclaimed,

"Fine then, their like trees!"

"Not trees too!"

"Plants!"

"Not plants!"

"Then rock!"

"Rock?"

"GIVE ME A HINT!" Elesis yelled.

And it wasn't long when they we're all laughing.

There came a time that they we're already finished taking lunch, and that they continued travelling. It was like two hours more when...

"Anyone got any jokes?" Elesis sighed,

"Ah this," Ryan quickly replied, "HEY DON'T STEP ON THE ROOTS LASS!"

"That's your joke?" Arme raised an eyebrow, Ryan turned to her. "N-no, it's Lass! He was stepping on Mr. Black's root."

"YOU name trees?" Arme asked again.

"Yep." Lire answered her question, "It's his hobby..." and then smiled. Arme smiled back.

"SO MUCH FOR THAT." Elesis snickered. It wasn't long when they realized Lass had a teasing look on his face too.

"Okay, here's a Mystery Case." Arme took the subject. Everyone lend her their ears. "A man had the most perfect roundhouse in their country. And it happened that he was killed. The man's wife said she slept early, the maid said he was cooking dinner, the son was making homework in a corner and their driver said he was washing their car. The item used is a knife. Who killed the man?"

"Ah... what?" Jin asked.

"Say it again," Lire grinned.

Arme sighed and smiled, "The man's wife said she slept early, the maid said he was cooking dinner, the son was making homework in a corner and their driver said he was washing their car. The item used is a knife..."

"What's the question?" Ronan asked.

"Who killed the man?" Arme answered.

"Uh..." Elesis had her index finger on her chin.

It was moments of silence...

Until Jin broke it, "The driver?"

"Why?" Arme asked, taking a huge step.

"Because... No one should clean their car at night?"

"Nope." Arme answered. "Cars can be cleaned anytime, anywhere."

"Hm... Item used is knife right? Then obviously the maid." Lire answered,

"Why her?" Arme asked.

"Well, you said she was cooking dinner..."

"Nope." Arme said.

"The wife?" Ronan asked.

"Why?"

"I... dunno." he sighed.

Arme laughed, "You guys will owe me dinner if you are not able to answer..."

"Son." Arme turned to Lass, "Why?"

"Is there such "corner" in a round house?"

Arme let out another laugh, "Crap. He's right."

"The dinner's off!" Jin's eye sparkled, "Arme eat a lot right?"

Arme glared at him, "No I don't!"

"Yes you do." Lass said,

"No I don't." Are shot back.

"Cut it out." Lire sighed, "Sorry," they heard Arme say,

"Any other cases?" Lire asked. No one answered, "Okay I think I could lead. There was a japanese cruise was sailing to another country, eventually before the cruise reached another continent, the captain died. The passenger said he was taking a bath when the incident happened, the cook said he was experimenting dinner, the crook said he was turning their flag upside down and then the vice-captain said he didn't knew about anything until they told the incident to him. Item used, metal. Who killed the captain?"

"I know that! I know that!" Ryan cheered, "Shh!" Lire said, Ryan stopped and then made a 'zipper my mouth' move.

It didn't took long for Arme to guess. "The vice-captain!"

"Why?" Lire asked,

"Because, why couldn't he know ANYTHING about the incident, that sounds pure lie."

"Wrong!" Ryan said,

"Shh!" Lire giggled.

"Waah?" Arme sighed and continued thinking.

"The cook!" Amy said, "Because, he was "Experimenting". It's weird."

"Wrong." Lire answered,

"The Crook!" Ronan said.

"Yeah, the crook!" Elesis agreed.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"Because, how would you turn the Japanese flag? No matter how hard you do, it's still a big red dot in the middle!"

"Correct!" Lire smiled.

"She got it?" Ryan jaw dropped.

"Yeah, I did, now pick your jaw up and let's get going."

After a while... It was quarter to two...

Ryan re started it.

"OKAY I GOTTA QUESTION!" Ryan suddenly exclaimed.

"What is it again?" Elesis sighed,

"How would you put a giraffe in a refrigerator?"

Elesis and Jin started laughing hysterically, "HOW WOULD YOU PUT A GIRAFFE IN THE REF?"

"Open the door and put the giraffe inside." Arme smiled, Elesis and Jin stared at her.

"Correct." Lire said. "Next question, how would you put the elephant inside the refrigerator, too?"

It wasn't long when Lass and Arme was walking right beside each other, without ANYONE NOTICING.

"Err, open the fridge and put the elephant inside?" Amy asked.

"Wronng~" Ryan smiled, "How would you put the elephant when the giraffe's inside?"

"Open the the fridge remove the giraffe and then put the elephant." Ronan guessed.

"Correct." Lire answered back. After a while, Lire asked again, "King Lion called a meeting, who wasn't able to attend?"

"I dunno... Fishes?" Elesis muttered,

"Why?"

"BECAUSE THEY CAN'T COME TO LAND."

"Wrong, the meeting was by the sea."

"WHAT? Any more details then?" Jin whined.

"None." Ryan said,

"Then... What?" Arme asked.

"The elephant!" Ryan smiled,

"What?" Ronan asked,

"He was in the fridge silly."

"But the question is totally not related!" Arme raised an eyebrow,

Lire giggled. "Okay I'll ask something else... How 'bout this? A thin man and a fat man is stranded in an island. Who would die first?"

"The thin one." Arme quickly answered,

"Why?"

"Surely the fat one would get thinner before he dies!"

Lire laughed and gave Arme a high-five, "Nice."

"Okay here's the next question." Ryan said, "A man is trapped in an island surrounded by water. The water has crocodiles in it. The man is starving and really wanted to go home. What would he do?"

"He would just simply swim to the water." Lass answered

"He would die, crocs, duh." Jin said.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"King Lion called a meeting. Of course all of the animals would be there."

"Correct."

"What?"

"Okay next!" Lire sighed in boredness, "A family was moving, they packed everything in their house. But there came a time that the air plane would crash if they don't throw some of their things. What would they throw?"

"EVERYTHING?" Elesis asked.

"Yup." Lire answered,

"The fridge." Amy said smiling,

"Yup, fridge it is." Jin added.

"Why?"

"THE ELEPHANT IS INSIDE." Jin stated.

"YEAH, I KNOW WHY ARE YOU ANGRY?"

"We're almost here..." Ronan said. Everyone look ahead, "Okay last question."

"A girl and a boy is by the park. The boy is really thirsty. He told the girl that he'll just buy something to drink. But the girl refused and told him that a lot already died at the place, alone. The guy laughed and left the girl. But when he came back, he found the girl dead and found nothing beside her. Why?"

"Simple. The ref fell on the girl." Arme said.

"Nuh uh! He found NOTHING." Ryan said,

"What then?" Lire asked,

"You don't know this one?" Ryan asked, Lire shook her head.

"WHAT'S THE STUPID ANSWER? ALL THIS THINGS ARE MAKING ME INSANE!" Elesis yelled in frustration.

"The ref fell and the door opened, the elephant was able to escape, it landed on the girl and it ran away."

"Oh.. Yeah." Arme answered and laughed at herself, "Silly me." the rest laugh at themselves too.

"Negative one last question..." Ryan added.

"No," their attention was caught, "We're already here..."

[x x]

Arme looked ahead, it wasn't as crowded as it used to be...

Ronan then caught their attention, "Everyone, let's start gathering information. Be back here before ten."

The chase nodded, "Alright then," said Elesis, "Let's start!"

"Wait," Ronan said remembering information...

_'Try not to make Arme remember about her past. It'll all be a disaster if she gets distracted.'_

"Elesis & I are going to check the liar, Amy and Lire go check the school, Jin, Ryan check the neighbor, Arme and Lass... Uhh..."

Arme stared at him, "Do anything you wanna do." Elesis yawned.

"We can?" The mage's eye sparkled.

"No." Ronan sighed, "Go check the park."

"What date is it today?" Arme asked as they began walking again.

"July 28, why?" Lire asked back.

"Omg, yay!" Arme smiled, "There's festival today!"

"What?" Jin and Ryan whined, "C-can we-?"

"No." Ronan answered. "Guys don't get distracted. And Lass, your job."

Lass avoided his gaze, "I know." Arme stared at Ronan and then to Lass, "What job?"

"Nothing." After that, he began pacing faster.

Soon enough they all separated.

[x x]

_You wouldn't leave me right?_

"Ahh... Kaze? No. I heard they moved. Together with her daughter, hm, Arme is it?" Next.

"Kaze..? Oh! The woman with raven hair! Yes, I know her! She's the woman with a cute daughter right?"

"I don't know her!"

After some while, they took a rest.

"Kaze, Kaze, Kaze, they said she moved, but she's already dead." Jin sighed and took shelter under an tree.

"What if she did really move?" Ryan had his finger on his chin, Jin turned to him suspiciously, "How is that so? You saw her dead, right?"

He nodded, "Good, me too." Jin let out another sigh thinking about the thought.

For moments they stayed like that, until Ryan broke it. "I mean... She was able to escape when we met her castle right? And we saw her dead."

Jin's eye grew a bit wide, "But then... again."

"Damn the magicians' dirty tricks." Ryan cursed and stood up.

[x x]

_I didn't do it._

"Arme? Oh. She's a plain weirdo. She never talks, she never smiles, she barely give some of us a glance, but it changed when she met Hikari and Sakura."

_Believe me. _

"I heard she moved because of financial problem... Sad I know, but that's reality... I guess."

"I know that weirdo killed Hikari and Sakura! Even Ryo and Nao I guess! The four died the night she moved. Suspicious, eh?"

"Kaze? Oh, they moved!"

Lire sat down on a bench, "They give the same information over and over again."

Amy then sighed, "Maybe their hiding something."

"AMY, AMY!" she heard some people cheer, she gave them a glance and a smile.

Lire almost laughed, and then stirred a bit, "Maybe their information are deleted?"

_I didn't do it._

"How could that be?" Amy gave her a short glance and looked ahead... It was sunset.

"The witch's a magician, she could do ANYTHING."

Amy was brought to reality and her eyes saddened.

_I promise._

[x x]

**It got delay by two days… T^T  
I'm surri!**

**First I got trapped with Elesis' spearman otto.. (I know I'm pretty nub and I just discovered it T^T)… I got hooked by practicing it… O.o**

**Second, I got distracted by a thought – musical grand chase...? Oh lol, at the thought :))**

**I decided to write it on a note book thought, not to waste the good thought ^^**

**If I manage to finish half of this before 2011, I'll write it online ^^.  
It's entitled, "Secret Love" where the boys are the stars including Amy, of course. Elesis is the Tomboy, Lire's the good girl, and Arme the nerd and the hater. XD**

**Hana, Lilian and Zaint might appear there! They are our OC :))  
I promise to write their details this week end… :)**

**PS: I think Zaint would appear here… By the Whisper Hollow Academy's Festival, I think … [:**

**Anyway, I love you guys ~ God Speed ~**

**- I believe everything happens for a reason… -**

**- xOHikaruOx is logging off… :) -**


	13. Arme's Music Box II

•×▬▬▬▬▬▬×|[× ×]|×▬▬▬▬▬▬×•

-[[ Arme's Music Box ]]-

_Tell me you're here... That you wont leave me... Forever.._

"We're... Here..." says Ronan pushing the door open.

Elesis entered shortly before him. "I can't believe... we're here... again."

_"You're time has come! You evil witch!" _

She cringed at the thought... But when she realized Ronan was couple of spaces from her, she followed and noticed the hole from the roof. It caused some of the light to shine beneath the demolished area.

_"How does it feels huh?"_

It was the place where they saw the witch get killed.

"So what do we do here, huh?" Elesis asked.

Ronan spared her a glance, "Investigate."

"I thought something's happening "down town," why is it that we're investigating here?"

The magic knight raised a rock hoping to find anything, but not, he sighed and replied, "To see if it regard's Kaze'Aaze..."

"Oh." Elesis stopped herself of asking another foolish question.

Ronan continued to pace, "Come, let's explore the mansion."

Elesis nodded, crossed her arms and put it behind her neck, "Right behind you."

[x x]

The search went up for an hour until they found something suspicious.

A music box.

_Ting... Ting... Ting..._

Three high notes followed by lower ones... If it wasn't for the mansion they were both in, Ronan would take it positively...

Though Elesis found it creepy either way.

Ronan closed the box, dusted it, and then re opened it.

_Ting... Ting... Ting..._

The weird notes again, somehow Elesis heard those notes before... but hummed by whom? She could recall it was the same moment, her eyes darted at the window - sunset.

Then she observe as Ronan lifted it's contents one by one; a shadow necklace, some kind of dark brown cloth, but from the looks of it, it seemed like a hanky with dry blood. A ring-

And then Elesis was again distracted by the music box, it let out some sad notes, then followed by a bunch of creepy ones... Slowly... The song ended in a faint sad note.

She didn't let out a word. Ronan sighed and gathered every thing up. He handed the box to Elesis and examined the items... She closed the box and re opened it.

Elesis' eye widened.

_"I'm sorry!"_

_A girl being bruised up and thrown. _

_"Please! Don't-!"_

_"I've seen a group of people today... They look..."_

_"M-mistress almost killed me today... I wish she could just kill me..."_

A bunch of pictures flashed in Elesis' mind. Her eyes watered. All of them regarded a girl with velvet locks... She would always hold the music box and open it... After that she'll whisper every suffering, discomfort, misery and torment she'd receive that day.

It was when she familiarize.

_"A group of people asked me if I could come with them today. I felt glad. So happy. But then I had to turn them all off... I said bad words... I got into a fight and well... ended up killing them."_

She saw the vision of the fight. A group of girls. It was bloodier than she has expected... Blood was on the walls... The trees... The bushes and the bench...

After a while... she heard some notes... from her mind...

"R-ro-"

"Not now Elesis..."

Elesis bit her lip.

_"Mistress traumatized my friends today. I heard if I dare to be friends with anyone again, she'll kill them. I'm alone..._

_"Hey... I became friends once again, I didn't knew why but they seemed special..."_

_"I killed them... I killed them all... Mistress made me kill them..."_

_"They said that if you love someone let them go right? If it comes back to you they're really yours if it didn't it never was. Then what about me? My friends didn't return. Neither one of them."_

_"I'm full of questions... I wanted to be answered but God loves me... I'm sure he has the right reason to do this..."_

_"The girls died today and I had to kill the guys... A group comfronted me but they seemed-"_

"Elesis?"

_"-powerful. I couldn't kill them. I'm sure of it. But I have to..."_

"Elesis! Hey!" tears trickled down as the last note ended.

[x x]

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah." Elesis answered, both of them was pacing downwards...

"Oh..kay..." Ronan sighed a bit, and secured the box with both of his hands...

The sky was already dark that moment... And they both walked it silence...

"You know about a while ago..." Elesis cringed a bit... "I saw it too."

And then realization hit her, "YOU DID? OH CRAP! THEN MAYBE YOU COULD'VE JUST SETTLE THE MUSIC BOX ON THE FLOOR INSTEAD OF HANDING IT TO ME!"

"Okay, okay..." Ronan sighed, "I thought I was the only one who can see it."

"Well of course, until you gave it to me..."

For minutes Elesis glared at Ronan, sighing Ronan asked, "What time is it?"

Elesis stared at her wrist and then told Ronan, "It's time... to buy your OWN watch!"

Ronan sighed again, "Let's hurry, others might be looking for us..." after that he began walking.

Elesis stared at him, raising an eyebrow she thought maybe that wasn't the right words to say... Oh well...

"Wait up!"

[x x]

"Ronan, ei..." Elesis muttered.

No answer, "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"What?" Ronan answered, he wasn't angry. That was for sure... but what glint was on his eyes that moment?

Sadness? PIty? Misery? But to whom? Arme? Why?

So much question at once... Elesis sighed and said, "Nothing."

"Okay." replied Ronan pacing faster, "Hurry up, it's almost 10." he said spotting a clock.

[x x]

-Would you let yourself be destroyed by your doubts?-  
-You decide.-

Same time on another place...

"YAHOOO!" Arme exclaims... Passing through stand by stands...

"Are you done...? We gotto go soon..." Lass sighed trailing behind her.

"Of course not!" says Arme, her eyes rolling from the cotton candy stand to another stand.

"Then hurry up..." the azure eyed lad says.

Suddenly... Her eyes sparkled... "Yatta!" she exclaimed and ran towards the stand.

Lass raised an eyebrow but he followed the girl.

"MR. DRILL!" Arme yelled, her voice higher than normal.

The lad watch her wait for moments, and a guy walked in front of her. A bit taller, but he was sure that guy is OLD.

"No way- could it be? ARMEE?"

"MR. DRILL..!"

"ARMEE!"

"..MON!" Arme quickly took a fork, stabbed a meat and ate it.

While the old man... Fell to the floor. He quickly stood up again and cried anime style.

"Armee..." he sniffed.

After a while Arme stopped turned and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

The old man smiled and said, "Let's go inside, I want to talk to you."

Arme chuckled, "I wont stay long..."

A weird look plastered on his face, "I'm sorry." Arme says.

"N-no, it's okay. I can completely understand." says the old man, "Such pressure pressed on your shoulders."

Arme chuckled again, "No. I've been freed."

"What do you mean...?" asked the old man.

He gave Lass a short glance, and it was followed by the man. "Ah." he smiled turning back to Arme.

"He must be a great guy..."

"Nah." Arme laughed, this caught Lass. But then Arme avoided his eyes and took another bite on the grilled drill mon.

Lass grimaced, "Are you sure that's edible..?"

Arme glared, "Of course it is." Lass glared back.

For moments they went like that. Until Lass ended it. He turned around and said, "It's ten. Let's go."

"B-but!" Arme whined.

"Up, up, you go." Smiled Mr. Drill.

Arme sighed, "Fine." she stood up, "I'll be back." She smiled, "For sure."

But when she gazed ahead... She found the thief gone.

Arme sighed, "Oh boy."

[x x]

After a while of roaming around through different faces and figures... Still... no trace of the white haired guy.

Arme sighed. But when she reached the peak... Her heart stopped a beat.

She walked towards _them._

"H-hi!" Arme smiled sheepishly.

"Finally." Amy somewhat sighed.

This took Arme by surprise, "Ah, err... Sorry."

No one replied but Elesis, "It's okay." At this they all started pacing.

And time passed with none of them giving a word.

[x x]

It was dawn when they reached the school... The first thing they did was to head to the Principle's room… Once it opened…

"KYAAH!" Amy squeaked. Ryan and Jin cheered. Ronan smiled, Lire giggled, Elesis went… "Ugh." While Lass did nothing.

Arme jaw dropped, "S-seighart?"

[x x]

**Soooooooooorry guys!**

**I wasn't able to update for like… three weeks or so… T^T~!**

**We had like… TOO many activities… Homeworks… Projects… Speech Choir, Choir Practice, Folk Dances, Artist Club, Theater and Arts, and Journalism! T~T… I know I shouldn't have joined A LOT, but hey… O.O**

**Anyway, I'll explain things next update. **

**I PROMISE I'LL DOUBLE UPDATE. **

**But here's something I promised.**

**[ Betrayal ] –**

**Summary : When everything you hold dear leaves you, to whom shall you run?**

**Synopsis : Arme hears a conversation that would totally change their life… As a team… and as an individual. After this happens, she ran away and trained. Few weeks later, she was found, completely different.**

**[ Innocence ] –**

**Summary : I don't know… I never did…**

**Synopsis : Arme. A girl who isn't afraid of blood and feels nothing. "She smiles because she had to, not because she wanted to."**


	14. Arme's Music Box III

•×▬▬▬▬▬▬×|[× ×]|×▬▬▬▬▬▬×•

"W-w-what are y-y-you doing h-here?" Arme exclaimed an astonished look plastered on her face.

The tall onyx bearing hair turned to her, "Oh, hi Arme."

And at that moment, Arme found everyone staring at her, Elesis, Amy, Ryan and Jin laughing their asses off, Ronan, Lire and Lass chuckled and Exii gave a smile.

"There's something I don't know, right?" her mouth slightly opened.

Seighart turned to Exii, "You haven't tell her?" Exii nodded.

"Tell what?" Arme asked regaining her composure.

"Arme, Seighart is secretly a part of Grand Chase. He is the Chase's tracker."

"Figures." Arme rolled her eyes. But then it rolled back to Exii and Seighart, "So... There are two Swordsmen at Grand Chase?"

"No," Exii replied, "He's classified as a Gladiator."

Arme raised an eyebrow, "Gladiator...?"

She cleared her throat, "Yes, indeed, he is still a Swordsman. But he's their Clan's magic inheritor. Just like you."

"Ah." Arme exhaled her gaze slowly darting outside.

Just then, the knight master realized her mistake. But then she chose to change the subject, "Report." He turned Ronan,

"I'll be waiting outside." Arme quickly turned to the door, opened it, and then slammed it hard. Everyone stared at her, Elesis raised her right hand, "I'll go get the idiot." After that she proceed to follow the so-called 'idiot.'

Ironically, the meeting continued even without the two,

Ronan then stepped forward and handed a box...

"And what is this?" Exii asked, examining the box.

"A music box." Ronan answered, but then Exii was to open it, "W-wait!" he warned.

Three high notes...

And it was too late.

Practically, everyone stared at Ronan and then to Exii.

Her normal fiery orbs widened, and at the same way Elesis and Ronan saw it, she did too.

The bad part was that she dropped it.

"Lass, you okay?" asked Lire from his left. And hastily, he picked the box up.

He dusted the cover and ran his fingers through the carvings...

"Lass..." everyone stared at him as he opened the box...

Without saying a word, his eyes were also able to see it.

Everything about the amethyst haired girl. His mouth opened, but then it closed again, sighing. From his pocket he got a silver key embed with a ruby and an amethyst.

And as if he owned it, he removed the items one by one and placed it aside. Ronan was shocked when Lass found a key hole INSIDE the box, and it fitted perfectly with his key.

"What is..." Seighart was cutted when suddenly the box let out immense brightness. Everyone covered their eyes, but the Knight Master's eye was able to adjust through it.

_"_, this is Lass, my new container. Your job is to protect him."_

_"H-hi..."_

A cold gaze and a shattered hope.

Pictures were coming from the box, scenes by scenes, by scenes.

There were a lot...

_"See what happened? You could've just didn't help me. I can manage myself 'ya know."_

_"It's not like I could leave a little midget like you unattended."_

_"Really..."_

"Yeah." Lass said. Exii turned to him sharply.

But then the mood changed, when they heard,

_"How could you do this to me?"_

_"I- I- I'm s-sorry!"_

"I-.."

The last note ended.

Lass looked up and found a little something... Like a piece of paper.

He opened it carefully read the words... After that he closed the note and sighed, "I love you... too."

Lire turned to him, a moment later; the chase was around him trying to get a hold of the piece of paper. Until...

"QUIETTT!" Exii slammed her desk. "Lass do you know who owns the box?" The Chase turned to her. And then they waited for Lass' reply, "Yeah, a friend."

"It's Arme right?" Ryan quickly added. Everyone turned silent.

"I... I don't know." he said sighing, "I never met Arme before... I just know it but..."

Seighart let out a sigh, "Cut the crap off." The chase turned to him. "Let's just continue the meeting." he added in suggestion, lessening the sarcasm in his voice.

"Okay." Exii answered, "Lire, Amy?"

Lire and Amy shuddered, "Well..."

"We interviewed a lot..." Amy started,

"But all of their thoughts are related." Lire continued.

"Like they were told which one to give..." And at this, Exii's face turned a lot more serious.

"Damn it." Seighart cursed, earning a stare from Ryan and Jin. He glared back. "You two feeble minded..." he muttered silently,

This automatically made Ryan spit out his information, "I guess... Well, It's similar to Lire and Amy's description... People gave us related info..."

"This brought us to a conclusion that maybe Kaze'Aaze isn't really dead." Jin sighed.

"Isn't dead? B-but we saw her die in front of us! With our own two eyes!" Lire quickly reacted.

"I was on that before." Jin let out a dark chuckle. And after that... Lire didn't spoke a word.

"So, it seems like our mission isn't really finished..." Says the fiery eyed woman.

"I was wondering why she died easily," Seighart commented yawning. Exii nodded.

"What... now...?" asked Amy... A hint of despair was present in her voice.

"For now, we do not know where the witch is. And by the information you gave, none of the towns people knows what happened to the witch nor about Arme... So it is assumed their memories are deleted."

"No," says Lass raising his head, "Chibisuke... She... Someone still knows her. So my opinion is that the towns people are hiding, and didn't lost their memories..."

"What was the man's name?" asked Exii, "I don't know his first name... But his last name is Drill." replied the white haired guy. This meant business.

"So... The town's people didn't lost their memories... but chose to stay silent... Such neutral innocence." The chase cringed by the Knight Master's use of words. "Dismissed. Lass, you can keep the box for now. And Seighart, I want you to stay, I'm going to give you another mission."

Seighart yawned, "Okay."

The freshmen yawned, "G'night," Ryan muttered,

"No it's already Four in the morning... So it should be G'morning..." Jin even cracked a joke.

Lire yawned and agreed, "Yup. I have to agree with that one."

"B-but!" Ryan whined.

"Good morning minna~" Amy chuckled cutting him off.

And lastly the azure and the sapphire exited the room.

[x▬ ▬x]

"ARMEE!" Elesis' loud voice echoed to the lifeless corridors... She walked ahead, hearing the fade footsteps of the-not-so-stealthy-mage.

She was always caught up in saving this little mage from her delusions...

_One... two... Three!_

She stopped and turned,

Could it be...?

_Your it!_

"G-GHOSTS?" Elesis' eye widened and making a quick run, sooner or later she heard more...

_Bang Elesis! I saw yoou!_

"STOP FOLLOWING MEE!" yelled the red haired girl.

_You can run but you can't hidee~_

"STOP ITT!" she ran faster. She found a turn and quickly took it,

"Boo!"

"Ack!" she fell to the ground. At this reaction, the person laughed his/her ass off.

Elesis tilted her head, "Arme?" she exclaimed, "Well, damn!" she stood up and dusted her dress, "There is some spirit that is following me... Quick do something!"

Arme peaked at the direction where Elesis came from, but found nothing. "But there's nothing here..."

"Of course you couldn't possibly... Wait..." her eyes narrowed, "You did..."

A sheepish smile build up on Arme's face... "Gotta go, later!" and made a quick run.

"DON'T LATER, LATER ME YOU LITTLE DIMWIT!" Elesis ran after Arme,

"W-well, sorry!" Arme tried to say catching her breath,

"Oh it's too late for that!"

"H-hey! I said I was sorry!"

[x x]

On another side...

"Lass..." the white haired guy stared at the person beside him, Ronan. "Yeah?" he answered.

"You're staring at the box for a while now..." Ronan stated the fact.

"I... just-" he stopped and then sighed. He broke the eye contact and began pacing ahead...

"It was... Aisha, am I correct?"

Emotion stirred a bit inside of him... "Yeah... I guess."

Ronan paced ahead as a smile build up his face, "The only girl Lass love..."

"Not now... Ronan." Lass sighed, "Actually, by the way I saw everything... I'm not pretty sure if it's really Aisha or not..."

"Huh?" Ronan turned to him,

"Aisha was born in a wealthy family. she was raised as a normal girl and chose the path of being a living weapon. But the girl I saw... and you did. She was maltreated and was forced to do something she didn't really want to."

"So you mean you think its Aisha but you feel it's Arme?"

The white haired guy let out a sigh, "Technically, Yes. But one thing's for sure.. it wasn't Arme." he paused before continuing, "By the way, can you make hold of this for a while?"

"Sure." Ronan answered with a bright smile... "Thanks." Lass ended the talk as they reached the uppermost floor of the dormitory, "See you tomorrow..." They parted ways when...

"ARME! You idiot, bonehead, dunce, dullard, ignoramus, nitwit, blockhead, fathead, dumb-ass, dunderhead, numpty, lamebrain LITTLE MAGE! GET BACK HERE!"

"Wow, such words Elesis! You really learn a lot from me don't you?"

"I MEAN IT!"

Both of them stop in the middle of the corridor, Arme turned to Elesis, "Frankly… Only a true dimwit would say those things." After the she glowed in light blue and disappeared.

"Err… What's a dimwit?" Elesis paused and turned to her partner, Ronan sighed, "Whatever," she rolled her eyes and then shouted, "ARMEE!"

[x x]

**Hai hai ~ ^ ^ Howdy minna ~?**

**Ah ha ha ha..?**

**Oh…kay… Regarding the Lass-t post I made…**

**Double chappie :D**

**Ehehe~**

**We've been through fourteen chapters… I love you guys! :] **


	15. Remenicing

...×hyL!×...

Note to readers : :)) It's the fifteenth chapter of Marionette! :)  
I'm so proooud of myself xD  
I never knew I can do fifteen! And it still isn't finished!  
Well, actually, I was able to reach fifteen because of you guys :)  
Olive Juice ~ [":

•×▬▬▬▬▬▬×|[× ×]|×▬▬▬▬▬▬×•

Lightning flashed followed by the sound of a roaring thunder echoed throughout the dark sky. The rain continues to fall in a Sunday morning and everyone stayed inside their rooms, while some was out in the rain, doing business that didn't interested the violet haired magician.

_"You lied to me...!" _the voice from her dream was bothering her for a while now... She had her hand over the window;

She hated doing nothing... Especially when she runs out book to read and the school's sources is closed for general cleaning...

For that she could remember who she really was, her dreadful past - a girl stained in blood and will never be washed away... An eternal anguish, striving for repentance, forgiveness and the urge to continue...

_"I expect more of you, Arme..."_

A sighed escaped her mouth as she closed her eyes, "Mistress..."

To her surprise, she had an urge to cast a spell - a spell she didn't wanna learn. It was the last spell the Mistress taught her, a witch spell.

She ran through the door and locked it; Then continued to her room and closed the door, leaning behind it she spoke:

"Reminisce preteri... tus?" after a while she paused and let out a chuckle, she was a magician not a witch. But to her surprise, her room changed, and she was shortly surrounded by white. Soon it darkened...

A lady and a woman. One had a raven hair and another had light orange. At that time, there was a blizzard coming.

_"Give me back my daughter!"_ she didn't knew who shouted, for their faces were blurred. And in a short period of time, a lot of people was beside the orange one.

_"Get her!"_ she assumed the people were the one who said that, and ran towards the raven haired lady.

They had maces, and sticks, and knives... _"N-no please!"_

"H-hey!" Arme yelled, people didn't seemed to notice her though, "D-don't do that! S-she's getting hurt!" her eyes closed as she saw the people wielding the mace raise it and hit the woman as she wince in pain. Her eyes watered, "Stop doing that!" and again, another cry of ail. She started to ran towards the direction, hoping to stop the on going tormenting of the raven woman.

But what seemed so near wasn't, at all. To her surprise, her eyes moisture when the people stopped and a puddle of blood appeared around the dead body.

She broke down that moment,

She never reached the woman in time, she tried, right? But miserably failed. A lost life. She fell to the cold floor, covering her eyes as tears escaped her eyes.

Who was the woman? She didn't knew her, but why does she feel attached? Why, was she someone Arme knew?

A man walked past through her - the man wielding the mace. He had this anguished look on his face. It was when she familiarized. He had a pair of amethyst colored eyes.

_"P-pah?"_ she was shocked - and turned to the direction.

_"Papa!"_ A little girl bearing the same amethyst colored eye...

_"I wash lookin efrewey for yuu!"_ the man's eye widened as his pupil focused on the innocent little girl. _"Papa, wahy ai yu cobeyd in blood?"_

He dropped the mace, as his eye watered, "Papa!" the little girl hugged the man,_ "Ai yu huyt?"_

_"N-no."_ answered the man.

_"Okay..." _said the little girl,_ "Wey's mama?"_

The girl turned to the direction of the incident, though his father blocked the area... _"Let's go home..."_

_"Ohkai, papa!"_

Tears were just flowing down, it was uncontrollable.

Then Arme's surrounding changed.

The same girl from earlier... She found her living in an old mansion.

Knock~ knock~ knock~

_"Coming!"_ the change in the girl's feature was obvious. She had longer hair though she was still quite petite. _"M-master?"_ she was dumbstruck.

Arme's lens focused on the woman then to the guy next to the figure...

He bore a silver colored hair... Similar to Lass'. Though like the woman, his face was blurred. But that didn't attracted Arme... It was the blood embed from his arms up to his neck.

_"From now on... I want you to take care of him..."_ Then she realized something's missing within her...

Another flash...

_"You lied to me...!"_ a deep accusation.

_"I-i..." _was it something? For no reason, she found herself crying, again. Fresh tears touched her legs and fell down.

And at the same time, she saw the little girl crying as well... _"I-I'm sorry! I just wanted to protect-"_

_"Protect? Oh please... just stop." _it was like her heart was squeezed. And at that moment she closed her eyes and muttered, "Stop... Please..!"

And shortly, when she reopened her eyes she found herself back in her room.

"You..." her pupils widened as she turned around and found two girls.

"A-arme... You okay?"

She looked away and sighed, wiping fresh tears. After a while she stood up and faced the two, "Yes." she faked a smile.

To her surprise, Amy _hugged_ her. That's when everything poured out.

"Tell me what happened." said the pink haired girl.

Her face twisted. She buried her face upon the girl's shoulder and didn't dare to let out a word.

"I was... I was..." she stopped. It wasn't gonna reach anything. She calmed herself and said, "My past..."

Amy broke the hug and smiled, sweetly. "Arme, past is past. Present is more important."

She found Elesis letting out a smile as well, "Yeah." she agreed, "I have to agree with that even though I do not know what that means."

Arme smiled..._ "...There's a way back to light." _and then she closed her eyes, how could she think of the white haired guy at a time like this?

"Thanks." Arme added and reopening her eyes. "By the way, why are you here?"

"Well... La-" Amy tugged Elesis' sleeve.

"-So La Ti Do~" Amy smiled sheepishly, Arme gave an annoyed look, "We just wanted to know if you're okay. And you already are!" shortly she bid goodbye, "See you later!"

"Bye Arme!" Elesis said as Amy pushed her, "Later~"

Arme smiled and waved her hand.

_"Cause I'll be here,"_ Seriously...? She clenched her fist and placed it over her chest, _"I'll be here to help you, and you could count on these words; I won't leave you."_

**[x**** x]**

**FIFTEENTH WOHOOO !**

**But since I'm in a hurry… I'll give you some notes:**

**Reminisce preteritus is a Latin word meaning to reminisce.. :) I did special research of it !**

**Secondly: Watch out for the next chapter [:  
It would be MORE interesting than the last three ~ 3**

**Lamyuu**


	16. 16 : What If?

•×▬▬▬▬▬▬×|[× ×]|×▬▬▬▬▬▬×•

I opened my eyes and realized where I was. At the couch, wth? I remember falling asleep by the table... Oh... whatever. I sat back up and the first thing that caught me is the aroma of hm... pancake? I stretched and stood up.

Yawning, I paced towards the kitchen, "L-lass..." I yawned again.

He gave me a short glance, "Heyy..."

I didn't knew he could cook. Well, it was only pancakes but, still. "I didn't knew you could cook." I commented as he placed down two plate-full of pancakes. And then he went somewhere and came back with some maple syrup.

I stared at the meal. "Is this... edible?"

He glared at me - I was able to catch it, "Joke." I smiled sheepishly and took a bite, "Wow, it is edible." and took more. The sight of him chuckling made me... I don't know... Happy...?

We began to eat in silence. All I did was to crack some jokes and he'd chuckle. I noticed through the facade. Something was wrong.

Everything couldn't go perfect without something ruining it - it's what I believe.

The door opened.

Which is true.

"ARME!" I sighed covered my ears and answered, "What?"

By that tone, the person walked to me and I realized it was Elesis and Amy.

"Have you forgot that we've got some dance practice today?" Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Elesis added and took my fork. She stabbed MY pancake and ate it.

"Have you forgot that we still have to pick a perfect color for you? I mean, damn! Violet every day! Don't your eyes ever get tired of it?" and as said, I realized what color she wore - A white top embed with yellow and brown stones shaped in heart, she wore a checkered red-yellow-black skirt and boots that crept all the way to her knees.

She turned to me, "... Huh?"

"You used his colors didn't you?" I grinned at her. The pretty muse got silenced up. "Well..."

"Don't avoid my gaze." I asked and forcedly met hers. Her face was blushing ten shades of red. "Hm...?"

"Yes..." she stared at the floor.

I yawned, "Who's the dense one now, huh?" and chuckled. I turned to Elesis who tried to stab Lass's remaining pancakes. In return, Lass blocked her fork attacks with his fork.

I, of course, noticed her coding for the day. Blue. A blue-light red, sleeveless hoodie and a short blue skirt with a black cycling shorts. Her hair was tied in a neat two blue high ponytails.

"Hey Elesis," I didn't knew why I had the vibe to tease everyone today. "Ronan right?" I raised my brows up and down. She quickly turned red, "N-no!" and crossed her arms, "I just wanted to wear something blue today."

"Liar." Amy giggled, "You requested that color."

"Shh!" Elesis said silencing up the pink haired girl, "I thought I told you not to tell anyone that!"

"You _thought_." I emphasized.

"LASSY!" The door re opened. My eyes darted that way, "Morning, Ryan, JIN and RONAN." I giggled a bit. Then I also noticed what they wore. I raised an eyebrow.

Ronan wore an opened white-red checkered polo, a red and blue scribbled shirt for in the inshirt and a dark red pants or perhaps maroon is the right word.

Jin wore a - I almost fell out of my seat - pink and red combination. His red messy hair all over his face, a dark red pants, pink and red polo. His polo is also opened, in shirt colored... Pink.

"OMFG... What are you wearing?" I laughed at him. He glared at me, "What?"

Ryan was with the same pattern of the two except he used only yellow and green. Lire.

"So I'm guessing, Jin chose Amy, Ronan chose Elesis and Ryan chose Lire?" I raised an innocent eyebrow.

The three reacted, "Well it's not like it is... but... well..."

"Of course... Er... well.. Elesis is my partner so..."

"Lire and I are nature lovers! So I just had to use her colors."

I let my head fell over the table, "Tell me, is there something I don't know?"

Lass stood up - my eyes followed his moves, my eyes widened as his opened polo was white-violet-and-lightblue pattered, a white inset and a light blue denim cargo.

"Oh... 'kay." I averted his gaze when he came back to look at me, "What's happening?" I asked.

"Some mini couple celebration." he muttered boredly.

"Which means?"

"It's the first celebration since the school's festival is about to come... For in like... Two months." Ronan answered, "During those time, events would be celebrated, yet classified as 'Mini'." I gave a confused look, "For example, like today. Mini Couple Celebration, it's like a mini Valentines day. Where in you could copy the person you like's coding."

"Oh.. 'kay. I still don't get it." Does that mean...? I stared at Elesis with a wide grin.

"Nuh-uh!" Elesis retorted, "You could copy anyone's coding. For example, in my situation, I decided to copy Ronan's color."

"And me copying Jin's." Amy added.

"Yeah..." I turned my backs on them, "Right."

Lass snickered, "Go get dressed up, ochibi. We're going to the park."

"Park?" I asked.

"JUST GO TAKE A BATH AND I'LL GIVE YOU THE THINGS TO WEAR." Amy and Elesis grinned and made their way to MY room. All I did was to trail behind them.

[x x]

A baby blue and baby violet stripe knit dress, and a black lace at the tip. I also had this black gloves though it ended at my wrist. I also had this chain necklace with an amethyst and azure stones on it. I tried to stop them from ruining my hair, (my precious hair!) but all Amy did was to tie it in a low one-eared ponytail. Lastly she made me wear a pair of cute doll shoes and a long black socks that reached my knees.

After what seemed like forever, I stepped out. Wearing the WEIRDEST thing ever.

A minute ago I heard the guy's cheers and laughers and whatevers but when I step out, I felt something was wrong, again. "What?" I glared at them.

"Good." Jin commented.

Ronan added, "Yeah, you look cute, Arme."

Ryan had his arms crossed, his eyes were also closed agreeing, "Yeah..." He just had to. :D

Lastly I waited for Lass's comment. We stared into each other's eye.

"Well...?" I could tell Amy was getting impatient. It was until Ronan tug his sleeve. He rolled his eyes avoiding my gaze, "Where the heck did you find all of those?"

Ahh... Well..."Hm..." I turned to Amy, "Where DID you get these things?"

"I bought it online." Amy winked.

On.. line...? Oh just... never mind that part. -.-

[x x]

We left the dormitory and head to the bus station. There we met Lire. She was smiling at me. I smiled back.

She had a string top, with those words, 'Elven Corps' in a bold green-yellow color. She wore a white and green bolero lined with orange, a yellow-green skirt and orange-yellow sandals.

"Pretty!" Jin exclaimed,

"SHINY :D." Elesis commented.

"Beautiful." I added.

"Breath taking!" Amy exclaimed,

"Lovely." commented Ronan.

"Attractive." Lass said.

"Err..." Ryan grinned, probably shy or doesn't have anything else to say. Then he added, "Gorgeous!" I smiled.

"Thanks you guys..." Lire smiled as we all walked to the bus.

[x x]

Since we were eight, we sat at the last row, people staring at us. Lol.

I noticed most of the boys wore pink, red and... green. Lol. The girls wore light blue, some wore blue, orange and Red.

I sat at the most left window. Next to me was Lass. Then Lire, then Ryan, Ronan then Elesis. In front of us (they sat beside each other !) are Amy and Jin. I just SOO know they would end up together.

When the bus began moving, my eyes were only at the window. We passed through the woods... (Seriously. I never knew there was another path there.) and then total silence enveloped me, myself, and I. However, apart from me, my seatmate was bearing the same silence. While our other seatmates were laughing their asses of because of Ryan and Jin's jokes.

_Everybody needs to belong somewhere  
Life can feel so alone without someone who cares_

I know that song... I heard the tune somewhere before...

_~Flash~_

A guy with silver locks. I turned to my seat mate.

Maybe I've met him before... I just couldn't remember it. But how? Oh... 'kay. Doubts. Again. So sick of it.

Anyway, maybe because of magic. I mean, Mistress IS a magic wielder, maybe she knows some memory erasing kind of spell... You know what I mean.

_And when life becomes something just to get through  
That's when I'm glad that I... _

I'm with you? No... That doesn't sound so right... I love you? What the hell, double No. I... belong with you? Damnit, nevermind.

Soon my imagination got me again... :D

What IF that guy's Lass?

Well... I felt myself turn hot, I touched my cheeks, wtf. I'm. Blushing. WHYYYYYYY DOES THIS HADDA HAPPEN TO MEH?

"You okay?" I heard him say, I slowly turned my gaze to him and smiled sheepishly, "Yeah."

I sighed as he answered back, "Okay. You seemed red though."

"O-o-of c-course. I-it's h-hot e-eh." Stammering now Arme?

He turned to me and opened the window beside me; I felt fresh breeze caressing my face. I took a deep sigh and closed my eyes just to calm myself. He withdraw his arm and asked, "Better?"

"Yup." I answered, re opening my eyes and smiled.

_Belong to you._

[x x]

Weeh! So I guess it's like this…

My favorite is next week's chappie .. T^T

Eheheh Sorry 'bout that .. :P

Well… I tried to change from Third Person to First Person… xD I hope it isn't soo bad though…  
Tell me what you think. If you prefer my Third or First… x3  
Btw, The song's I belong to you by Superchick :))

'Til next time,

[xCherii xD]


	17. 17 : I Got You

•×▬▬▬▬▬▬×|[× ×]|×▬▬▬▬▬▬×•

The day went past by. And before Arme knew it... They were on their way home...

Arme had a paper bag, containing mostly treats; Lire and Elesis had three and like Arme's Elesis also had a paper bags full of treats and several new weapons. Though once again, Amy won the contest. She had five paper bags, six new shoes, three new dresses and a spare chu chu bag.

It was quarter to five when dismissal came. Everyone was practically on their way back to their dorms... Well except Arme. If it wasn't for some persons, she'd be either.

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked her partner, though she shook her head, "No thanks, I can manage."

"Really..?" he stared at her.

"Yup." Arme smiled, "I'll be back by six,"

"Okay." After that he took care of her paper bag and left with the other Grand Chasers.

Arme had the fake face until they faded from her view. She turned and walked towards her destination.

The Mage's gym.

[x x]

-Shattered playing-

The door opened,

"Uh... Hey." she greeted, but found... No one. What was this? She continued to pace and stopped in the middle.

The door closed. She turned to the door's direction.

"Arme, Arme." her eyes widened for she knew this voice. She knew it very well. Beads of sweat crept across her face as her eyes widened. Her senses failed her again. She found Saku... And Aleana.

"A-aleana." Arme stated, "I'm so- I'm sorry..." her brows curved to worry. However to Arme's dismay Saku's face twisted.

"Saku! Are you-?" she ran towards her but stopped,

"Kitty Cat." the same voice, "Kaze... 'Aaze?" the name sent fear through her body.

"I thought the Chase were the good guys... But by the way I see things, they taught you to call me by my name, kitty."

Arme felt _scared_. Once again. "How did you...?"

"You have underestimated me. That's why. Have you forgot that I am a part of your clan?"

"You're not..." Arme's eye bore anger, "Don't append yourself to us."

"Mage clan my dear," Kaze'Aaze spoke through Saku's body. "I am a magician aren't I?"

"You're a witch. Not a magician." Arme muttered, her eyes filled with hatred.

"My, my. Your pushing me away, dear." she paused, "Am I not a magic wielder?"

Arme was silence; she ran out of words to say. The only thing she was able to do is to change the topic, "What... What do you want from... me? You were killed. I was taken from you. But how come that you're still coming for me? The host! What about her?"

"The host isn't a 'she', kitty cat. The host is a 'he'."

"Who cares..." Arme glared, "I demand to know him."

"Why?" Kaze'Aaze questioned, "You're gonna kill him? As expected."

Arme didn't responded. She avoided Kaze's stare, "I want to."

The mistress let out a laugh, "Do you really want to?"

"Yes." Arme returned her gaze to Kaze'Aaze.

"He's your partner." Arme froze.

"W-what?" she took a step backward.

"Why?" Kaze paused, "You don't believe me?"

Arme closed her eyes, "Stop lying to crazy hag!" her voice was deceiving her. "He... He couldn't!"

Kaze'Aaze let out a laugh, "You don't believe me?" Arme nodded, "Such trust in someone you don't know!"

"Shut up!" Arme yelled, "Lass! He..!"

_"Paying for the deed he did, uh huh."_

Arme paused. "I-.. I..." she shook her head and shove the topic again. "Why are you here?" she said in a low voice.

"Simple kitty! To bring you back." Arme stared at her with doubting eyes, she was to ask why but the witch beat her to it, "Because you don't belong in a place like this."

Arme sighed, "Go away."

"Why, dear _Arme_?" it sent shiver throughout her body. "You belong in a place... far from here. You belong to be my body. You were made to serve me, my puppet."

"Don't call me that." Arme glared at her, "No matter what I'll never be yours."

"Ahahaha!" Kaze'Aaze let out a malicious laugh, "Let's jump to the conclusions, shall we? I am one of you, and you were born to be my marionette. Your boyfriend used to be my host, but he was taken from me. I found you and you were also taken from me. Now I have return to take you back from them."

"Shut up..." Arme hissed, her palms glow in bright light.

"You're gonna kill this body?" Arme stopped, she couldn't. It was Saku. Next to her is Aleana.

She couldn't kill any of the two. But then they all heard a rustling noise. It came from the door,

"If you don't want to come with me... Very well then. I'll these bodies for a while..." Arme's eye widened. It watered as Saku glow in light blue as she got grasp of her conscious. Saku and Aleana were glowing in bright blue light, "A-arme?" Aleana asked.

"Aleana! H-hey!" Arme ran towards them. Then realization hit Aleana, "What's happening to us?" Saku asked. "Arme what'd you do?"

"It's Kaze'Aaze, Saku move from where you are standing. Fast!"

Saku didn't she insisted, "Kaze'Aaze's dead! Now what happened?"

_'The door won't budge!'_

"She's still alive... She've possessed you for moments, and she said she was going to take you, now step aside from the portal!"

Saku did, but... She couldn't, they couldn't. "A-Arme, I can't, I can't move!"

Arme stopped as the two stopped struggling. She stared at the door then to her friends.

Her friends smiled.

She didn't knew what to do first. Whether to open the door, or to save her friends. She made a run towards her friends, but quickly, they started to disappear. And by the time Arme was in front of them, they disappeared with a, "I'm sorry..."

Arme dropped. The feeling she felt was incomparable. She dropped to the ground, her eyes wide and tears freely flowing down. How could they be sorry? She was the one who should be sorry. They were innocent.

Once again she lost company - she was again all alone.

Arme heard the door shatter, she didn't bother giving it a glance but she knew Ryo was there. She heard his voice.

Someone tapped her shoulder, "Ochibi...?" her eyes widened. She wiped tears away and faced him, "Lass," in a low voice she muttered, "I have to leave..." tears trickled once more,

Lass' eye widened, "W-why?"

"Kaze'Aaze... She took Saku and Aleana with her," Lass knelt on her eye level, to her surprise, he hugged her.

"You couldn't just do that, okay?"

Arme's eyes remained emotionless, "I have to."

"Knight Master and the others don't even know anything about this."

"Exii knows something," Arme paused. Lass stared at her with curious eyes.

Ryo smiled, "I think you can handle this by yourself,"

Lass turned to him, "Thank you."

"Any time," Ryo yawned and walked away.

At this Lass turned back to Arme, "What does she know?"

"I told her that Kaze'Aaze's still might be alive."

Lass sighed, "How come I don't know anything about this?"

"I'm sorry..." Arme dropped dead, "I... wanna give up. This is too much."

Lass was alerted, "W-what? N-no you can't."

"Lass... I'm sorry... Tomorrow I'll depart, by myself. It's up to you... If you want to come," Arme broke the hug and stood up, she smiled a bitter smile, "If I'm not able to come back, please always remember that... I..." Lass stared at her with pleading eyes...

"...never regretted meeting you." There. She said it. But somehow she found disappointment in his eyes... What were those exactly?

Then Arme's smile was purified, "Now, let's go back. Have a nice dinner, and spend our time together. What do think?"

"No." Arme's smile faded instantly, "You won't depart tomorrow, and if you manage to, I'll follow you. We'll follow you." Lass stood up as Arme met his gaze, "We're in this together. If you die, I'll die with you."

Arme went... berserk, "How hard is this for you to understand?" she exclaimed, "I don't want you to come with me!"

"And what? You think I couldn't handle myself?" Lass raised his voice,

"No!" Arme yelled, "I lost... a great amount of people I love!" she paused shaking her head slowly, tears were pouring out again, "I was so weak I wasn't able to save them..."

_"C'mon Arme, cheer up. You have us. That would never change."_

_"Arme; whatever happens, after this night, we'll still be here for you. No matter what."_

_"It's okay Arme,"_

_"I love you Arme."_

_"SORRY SISTAH!"_

_"I'm so proud of you... my daughter."_

_"Find a way to achieve your dreams..."_

And she broke down sobbing, "I-I d-don't want you to be a part of them..." She stared through Lass's orbs, "You're so important to me that I don't know what I'll do if I lose you..."

"Don't be so selfish." Lass answered, his bangs covering his eyes. "What if I lose you for instance? Do you think I'll be fine by that? Then your damn wrong." His gaze back at the mage, "I'll die if I lose you."

Arme broke down, she didn't knew what to say or even what to do... "Lass- I..."

"You're never alone." Lass hugged her again, this time Arme closed her eyes and hugged back, "You got me."

For moments they stayed like that... And when Lass thought Arme was fast asleep, she said, "Still... For just words... Simple words... I feel... Complete." he gave her a piggy back ride, "Stupid."

"Same to you cute little devil girl." he started walking,

"Ya know... when you say it... I don't get scared..." Lass snickered, "Emo chibi mage."

Arme chuckled, _mouthing_ small words that none of them expected, "I love you..."

[x x]

-I got you...-

Tomorrow was another day,

Arme and Lass were actually walking together. People were complete frozen. It was either they were jealous or happy.

Even...

"Hai Lassy! Hai Arme! I see there's something improving within you two!" the two turned and found Arme, "Hello, Amy."

"Yeah." Elesis nodded with her eyes close, "You two are... dating?"

In a second, Arme laughed at Lass who was speechless, after a while Arme shook the topic, "No, we're not."

"Reallyy...?" Elesis paused, and stared at her suspiciously, "I love you Arme." she eyed Lass and walked away.

"Uh..." Arme raised an eyebrow.

"See ya, Arme." Amy smiled and walked away with Elesis.

Arme watch them fade and turned to Lass, "Aren't you... blushing?"

"No." Lass avoided her eyes.

[x x]

**Guess what day is today? **

**It's my birthday ! x3 I'm so self-centered, dawg. **

**Anyway, LATE update… LAATE UPDATE. DEMMET :) **

**Though is it worth the while? :/**

**- [ xCherii / xOHikaruOx ] –**

**- When you're all by yourself, baby I got you… :) -**


	18. 18 : More than a love song

•×▬▬▬▬▬▬×|[× ×]|×▬▬▬▬▬▬×•

The door creaked open, "You called?"

"Ahh... Arme." The principle greeted her with a wide grin.

"Uh..." Arme raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"What happened... Last night." Arme's eye widened, "How did you..."

"Your captain. He reported." Arme sighed, "Oh."

"So... What happened?"

Arme stared at the floor, sighing, "Kaze'Aaze's alive. She wanted me back. She took Saku and Aleana with her."

Exii's brows met, "What do you mean?"

"Kaze... She... Used Saku..." It was then that Arme's eyes widened. "It-it can't be..." she trembled when she recalled memories...

_"Baa_ _Czar_ _Gaze_ _Be_ _Kink? What's this Arme?" Saku asked with a curious stare,_

_"Don't cast it." Arme muttered, "It costs a large amount of mana. And you can only do it when your write the spell on a piece of paper and pour an amount of blood on it."_

_"Yeah, but what does it do?"_

_Arme took a deep breath, "You wouldn't wanna know."_

"It can't..."

Exii sighed, "What happened?

"I... Kaze'Aaze's dead!" Arme exclaimed, "Saku casted a resurrection spell!" Arme cried hopelessly stomping her foot,

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe they casted... Baa Czar Gaze Be Kink..." Arme frozed, her eyes showing glint of pain.

"And that is?" Exii asked curiously,

"A spell to bring back Kaze'Aaze." Arme looked unto Exii's red orbs, "Baa Czar Ga'ze Be Kink is an anagram for bring back Kaze'Aaze."

Exii turned silent, and chose to shove the thought away, "Don't worry about that fact, today." Exii forced a smile through her, "Guess what?"

Arme stared at her, "What?"

"You're now an official student of Whisper Hollow Academy!" Exii said followed by a white colored uniform being shown by the woman.

Arme's eyes turned from disappointment to joy, "I..." she smiled, "I don't know what to say! T-Thank you I guess!" but then eyed the uniform, she walked towards it and grabbed the vest. "I'll take these." and winked, "Can I keep these black ones? It makes me feel... Special."

Exii winked back, "Of course you can... But." Arme observe as she showed her a red colored band with the school's emblem.

"What is this?" Arme asked as she received the item.

"The Band representing you're a Grand Chase member." Exii answered.

"Oh..." Arme raised an eyebrow, out of curiosity she asked, "How come I never saw any of them wear this before?"

Arme heard Exii sigh, "It's because they didn't want to wear it. Troublesome kids..." she muttered, "That was handmade you see,"

Arme chuckled, "I'll wear it."

"Really?" Exii lightened up. "Yup." Arme nodded. "Thank you!"

"No problem... See you later!" Arme turned. Her face twisted as she ran out of the room.

[x x]

"Nature Frenzy!"

"Rockstar!"

A loud explosion. Soon clouds of smoke was on the area.

"Nice work Amy!" Jin cheered as the smoke slowly faded.

While...

"You okay, Ryan?" Lire smiled.

"Yeah." Ryan dusted and stood up. Though he retorted, "It was a range attack!"

"It's still a hit!" Jin answered. Ryan was taken back but then said, "Amy tell your boyfriend to shut up!"

Amy giggled but said nothing. Jin noticed it turned pink, "L-Lire! Tell that lover of yours to do the same!"

Ryan also turned pink. Lire did too. "A...Anou..."

"Calm down everyone!" They heard Ronan command, "I thought I told you to not to take things seriously?"

"It's Ryan's fault, he couldn't accept the fact that he was beaten by a girl!"

"Well, you couldn't stand a chance against Lire as well!"

Ronan sighed, "See?" she heard Elesis say boredly, "It's hopeless. They'll never learn. If Ryan doesn't like Lire, and Jin isn't obviously in love with Amy, then I guess I'll both call them gay."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALLED US? RED HEAD?"

A vein popped on Elesis' head, "I'm not the only red head here. So I'll pretend I never heard anything."

Wow. Elesis? Is that chuuuu ? :D

"What happened, Elesis?" Amy asked mockingly as she approach her.

"She's banned from fighting." Ronan answered, "Until she learns to act nice." And eventually they started laughing.

But then... Boom!

This alerted everyone and turned to the direction of the explosion. Lire saw Elesis and Ronan head towards the place. She followed and left Jin, Ryan and Amy behind.

"What the hell?" Lire heard Elesis exclaim,

"What did you do, Arme?" it was then the whole scene came into view. Arme was in the middle. The area was half burnt and her cloths turned gray due to the ashes of the grass beneath her.

Lire walked towards them, "What happened to you?"

"Eheheh... I kinda... tried a skill... but failed." and smiled sheepishly.

Ronan helped her stand up, while Elesis tried to raise the pot.

Her brow's rose in the process, "You wield these?"

"Yup." Arme yawned,

"Now I don't have to wonder why you don't get taller." Elesis snickered.

This got Arme, "Watch your words, red head."

"H-hey!" Lire started to break off the situation. For she saw something in Arme's eyes. Indoubtable. It was anguish and annoyance. But why?

Elesis let out a sigh. Arme shrugged, she avoided their eyes and turned. Lire knew she was about to cry. She IS hiding something. "I'll go get healed."

"A-Arme! Wait!" but the mage didn't looked back.

"Looks like you got yourself another one hour of no battle." Ronan shook his head in dismay.

Elesis' eye widened, "W-what? NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lire tried to chuckle, but curiosity ate her up. It was the first time she was worried about the mage.

[x x]

After several minutes of running, Arme stopped, and clenched her fist. "I have to tell them," she bit her lip. "I gotta leave..."

"Finally..." she looked ahead and sighed heavily,

"Not now... Okay?" Arme sighed, bottling up her emotions.

"Why mage-y?"

"I thought you were gonna quit the chase." Yuna was there right beside her, "Go ahead."

"I thought you were gonna leave your partner." Then Maya, behind her, "Go ahead."

Arme shrug them away and teleported. "Give me a break." Arme sighed. "How many effing times do I have to tell you I'm not leaving them?"

"Ahahaha..." Megumi sneered, "That's why we brought weapons. We're gonna kill you here."

"I don't think so." Arme said lowly. The next second, Arme was thrown on the other side of the field. But then she stood up and wiped blood away. She teleported behind Maya.

Maya was astonished, "Now, now..." Arme sighed, "I just learned this from someone okay?"

And Arme grasped her neck from behind. As her hand bore fire. Maya yelped in pain. She let out a scream. This caught the other two as she tried to shove Arme's hand away. But by the time that happened, Maya was on the floor, unconscious because of too much blood lost.

She turned to the two with emotionless eyes - as if something never happend. "If I were you, I'd bring her to the Hospital Wing before it's too late." But she wasn't worried. The nerve she hit isn't so vital...

"You..." Megumi paused, "You fight back!" she plastered her fear with a smile, "You'll get expelled!"

Arme let out a laugh, from her pocket she drew a red colored band, "Once again... I don't think so..."

[x x]

Through the halls of the school...

"Hai Lassy!" said Ryan. He was with Amy and Jin. "Why in a hurry?"

Lass stopped by them, panting, "Have you seen Arme?"

"Huh?" Ryan scratched the his head, "I thought you were gonna look for Lire, because you're always with Lire, and I never thought you're gonna replace-"

"Just answer my question." Lass sighed.

"We don't know." Jin answered.

"Arme went berserk a while ago." Amy smiled, "But she just got annoyed. I think."

"Okay." Lass rolled his eyes and began running again.

"See ya!" He heard Ryan exclaim.

He was never concerned for a certain person this much before. And for the past few days, he ended up with questions he couldn't answer. Like...Why is he even concerned of HER? What made her special? Was it because he knew what she's being through?

A left turn and then right.

Or was it because he's guilty?

Another right turn and he was there...

Maybe because she's Arme.

[x x]

Lass's eye widened in shock. A petite body fighting with people bigger than hers. One was still fighting, one was on the floor healing and one already passed out.

Though he chose to hid himself. Because he knew very well that there's a right time for everything.

"Big Shot!" Megumi exclaimed, the arrows pierced the mage's body, but she didn't avoided. Instead she let herself get hit and punch the girl in the face. Although Megumi was able to make a turn and grab Arme's hair, she was able to do as well. Although Arme tripped her and caused Megumi to lose her balance. Arme grabbed her hair and placed her arrow over her throat.

"How many damn times do I have to tell you that I won't give up the Chase, my friends or even Lass." Arme hissed.

Lass bore goose bumps over his skin, what was happening exactly?

"Y-you don't deserve him! You two aren't even a match!" Megumi mocked with trails of fear in her voice.

Lass had enough. He already got enough information. He stepped out and said calmly, "We make it work even though we're not..."

Arme's eye widened in shock as she loose grasp of the archer. The next second later, Megumi was already crying. "I-it wasn't me! I wasn't the one who started it!" Arme stared at the floor, "Liar." she whispered.

"Like I never heard anything for the past five minutes?" Lass questioned. Arme stared at him with wide eyes. "Who told you to hurt my partner, huh?"

The girls were astonished - they never saw this side of Lass before, and hurriedly they picked up Maya and left the scene.

Now it was between Lass and Arme.

"How many lies are you still keeping, Arme?"

_Look into her eyes... You can see she's crying out..._

Arme was astonished, how could he ask such things... Guilt ran through Arme's vein. She didn't knew what to say. She was just so sick of saying sorry to him. All she could say was sorry... But she found a way out - for him not to get hurt anymore. And it was to cut herself from him.

"Lass," she smiled a bitter smile...

_She hides behind the smile... You can see the pain and the doubt._

"I think... You should give up on me."

"Here we are... Once again. Arme." Lass muttered. She walked towards her, and through her smile he saw what she felt inside.

_And if you would hold her close... You could feel the brokenness inside_

Lass wrapped his arms around her.

_You would know she feels all alone... She's empty._

Though Arme didn't let a single tear pour down, she sighed and muttered, "Lass I'm one of you now... I'm officially a student of this school..."

She needs more than a hug on a holiday...

"This bond that we hold right now..." Arme turned to Lass as he spoke the words ever so softly.

S_he needs more than a smile on a Sunday  
She's not looking for you to fix what's wrong_

"Cannot be ruined by anything at all..."

S_he really wants to know  
Really wants to know she belongs_

_She needs..._

"Right?" Lass turned to Arme.

_More than a love song._

[x x]

**Haha! August 22, 2010!**

**:) Today's 2:01 AM**

**And guess what? Our family ish getting bigger and bigger!**

**Dadeh ! – suzini**

**Mameh – Nicaz18**

**Wowa – xXVashCuteXx**

**Kapatid - Nonameee**

**Neighbor – jamez9ix, BLACKFLAMES**

**And… Inday! Our lovely chambermaid! – Miki! (Joke.. ;3)**

**Luvs you guys ~! –heart heart-**

**- [xCherii / xOHikaruOx] –**

**- **In the end, we will learn -  
- Actions speak louder than our words -


	19. 19 : Paano kung?

•×▬▬▬▬▬▬×|[× ×]|×▬▬▬▬▬▬×•

It was an early morning... The door at the Principal's office creaked open...

"Lass... and Arme." Exii was obviously astonished, "What brings you here in such an early morning?"

Arme took the first step, "Long story short..." her eyes bearing a new glint, "I want you to permit me to go rescue my friends."

Exii stared at her identifying the glints... It was determination. Though she shook it away, "Arme, you know you couldn't possibly move by yourself."

"That's why I'm here." Lass muttered, Exii was astound, though didn't let it slip away from her facade. "Still." she remained her emotionless glance. Then turned her back from them. "Both of you are a part of the Grand Chase - the most prestigious organization of this school. And it seems like you forgot the most important rule of being a knight, you should never let your emotions get in the way."

Arme let out a sigh, interjecting, "I never forgot about the rule, it's just I really want to rescue them!" She raised her voice a bit, "You're the Knight Master, I assume you know how I feel! I don't ... wanna lose more friends just because I wasn't permitted to fight back!"

"Arme!" she was taken back. It was the very first time the Knight Master raised her voice at her. "What if we lose you instead? Do you think it'll be all 'alright'?" Arme stared at the floor,

And all the white haired lad could do is to stare at the commotion happening in front of him. He saw the mage quickly stared the floor, uttering "I... I don't care." and she faced Exii, although the Knight Master didn't saw her figure, Lass knew that Exii knows what's going to happen next, "I don't care." Arme repeated. "Whether I die or not, just knowing they'll be fine is already fine with me!" this took him again. Such an insensitive little brat.

"And if you die, do you think it'll be fine with m-" Arme quickly turned to Lass, "-Us?" Lass avoided her playful eyes.

For a while, the woman and the lad stared at the girl. Just then she shook her head. While stomping her right foot she exclaimed, "I DON'T CARE!" and rushed out of the room.

Lass let out a sigh, as well as Exii. Just then her face turned serious once more, "Report."

Lass turned to her, at first, he didn't have any clue about anything but then... "She have fitted in. Lire started talking to her, especially during our first mission."

"Battle Status?"

"Well..." Lass trailed off, avoiding the Knight Master's eyes... "She fought with some people... Yesterday."

[x x]

As soon as noon came, the mage was found at the threshold of the Grand Chase Forest. She lay at the green grass as the monsoon breeze caressed her cheeks. She was panting hard as two trees were laying quietly on the forest floor. Both half burnt.

Catching her breath, she muttered silently, cursing, "Damn..." she was very exhausted because of what happened this morning - after she left the Office, she ran through the forest and practiced some skills. Practically her_tactics_ for her enemy.

Just then... "Cute little devil girl!" her gaze shifted at the tree by her left and met someone she didn't expect. Naoki.

"What?" Arme sat, still quite worn. She didn't knew what she felt... But she knew... deep inside, she was disappointed.

Naoki's eye narrowed as he heard Arme say, "Your little girlfriends wanted some revenge?"

"No." he muttered monotonously. He took a lean on the tree and said, "I wont make things any longer. They suffered from broken bones, major burns and cuts..."

Arme stared at him raising an eyebrow, "Why the hell are you telling me this, I don't even care about them."

But then Naoki continued, "Still not finished." he paused, "They wanted you to check a place by the lake..."

"Lake...?" Arme whispered, realizing...

_"So you plan on breaking my trust in Lass? How stupid!"_

_"Maybe I could..."_

_"PvP training ground, Grand Chase forest, near the lake. Go check it up."_

"What do you mean?" Arme's eyes turned serious.

"Well..." The guy trailed off, "They told me it was true... That Lass and Lire hangs out there..." he stopped as if he was thinking of something. "Maybe that's also the reason why Captain cuts practice everyday..."

She felt her knees weaken, but she was able to gather enough strength to stand up. "What makes you think I'll believe you?"

"What makes me think..? Hm..." Naoki rubbed his chin, "Ah-ha! Maybe because, the moment I turn around and walk away, you'd go and check out the place I just told you..."

Arme's eyes circled - she was astound by his estimation... He was right. She _would_ do that... But...

Arme faced the forest floor. Then to the sky... She closed her eyes sighing, "I give up." then she turned to the guy, "You're right."

Naoki smiled... An devilish smile. "You want to check it up?" He gave her a hand.

Arme bit her lip... Thinking twice... "I shouldn't be..." she muttered silently, "But then..." She look his hand.

[x x]

After a while of walking in silence... They saw the peak...

It was then that Arme heard a familiar voice, "Damn it Ryan! Where's Lass?"

It was Lire.

Suddenly, Arme felt Naoki tugging her sleeve, "Use this," he muttered and gave a bottle with a water-like mixture bearing an eye sign.

"An... Invisibility potion?" Arme muttered silently, her companion nodded, "Now drink it fast and take care of your step, these people aren't just any commoner, and reminder: the potion's effect only lasts five to ten minutes..." after explaining, Arme drank the whole bottle. Quickly her body parts started disappearing into thin air... While...

"What about you?" Arme asked.

Naoki drew a pair of claws, quickly he turned invisible, "I'm like... a DA?" as he snickered.

Arme grumbled as they began... spying.

"It's already... Past three! Where the hell is he?"

"Well... He said he's gonna be late... He was out looking for his partner..." Arme's heart beat faster...

"Again?" Lire whined, "B-but! He promised... today- Oh damn that thief."

Shortly they heard a rustling sound... It came from the tree, "You're talking about who?"

Arme's eye widened... But she tried to be silent, she walked and stopped in front of the commotion. _'Psst! Arme!'_She ignored who ever the doer of the action was, nothing else mattered.

She was to break down... And when she did, she broke a branch as she land on the forest floor,

The three stared at her direction as she caught sight of a quick kunai coming from her partner and it grazed her left cheek.

_Don't speak I can't believe..._

Blood trickled down as she turned slowly visible.

They all stared into each other's eyes... "A-arme..!" Ryan somehow exclaimed,

Her eyes moistured.

_This is here, happening...__  
__Our situation isn't right... Aah.._

"W-what... are you doing here?" asked the archer. Rage was present in her eyes as she stood up and took her composite bow out. "What are you doing here?" she asked a bit louder.

Tears formed and cascaded down her eyes as she avoided their entire gaze... "Lass..."

_Get real who you're playing with...__  
__Never thought you'd be like this_

Lass was stunned.

"But how come..." Lire turned to another direction and shoot a large amount of bow, and before that happened, a silhouette showed and leaned on a tree.

"Kawaki..." Lass quickly glared,

"Hi ya, Captain." Naoki greeted flatly. Then he raised an eyebrow, "Why are you looking at me like that?" with a cocky smile.

"Don't play dumb, Naoki!" Lire exclaimed, Lass covered his eyes with his bangs. And he clenched his fist tight in anger.

"Well... I didn't actually forced her to come with me..." Naoki smiled sheepishly, "She came... by her own will... Haven't you... Arme?"

"Shut up!" Lass exclaimed. At this, he met the mage's gaze... A mixture of betrayal and anguish was in her eyes. She started to shook it as she spotted Lass walking towards her. But he stopped when Lire said, "Lass!"

_You were supposed to be there by my side..._

It was terrible... She wanted to die that moment. She couldn't stop herself; she didn't want to cry. but then... "3verything... was a lie?" she said in a faint voice.

_When you say that you want me__  
__I just don't believe it_

"N-no, Arme!" Lass muttered.

They all heard Naoki snicker. This enraged Lass more; he took his daggers and quickly charged towards the dark assassin. And because of much anger, a battle started.

Arme stood and teleported in front of Naoki. She held her staff in front of her, blocking Lass' incoming attack. Everyone stood surprised.

Her eyes were watery as a bitter smile form in her lips.

Lass' eye narrowed, "Wha..t?"

And when Naoki regained his composure he let out a confused look,

"How could you do this?" a sigh escaped from the mage's lips. Slowly her bitter smile faded and tears poured again. The raven haired lad stared at her broken composure, his eyes narrowed.

Like a free flowing river... Salty tears were pouring out.

Maybe he just shouldn't have told anything to the mage... Then maybe she didn't got hurt than she already is.

_But what if i need you baby__  
__would you even try to save me_

The thief shook his head, "I'm so- I'm sorry..."

_Or would you find some lame excuse__  
__To never be true_

Arme flinch at his stare, "I don't know what to do..." She didn't know how to act or how to react. She wanted to cry but didn't. Everything was so confusing. "I wish sorry could change everything..."

_What if i said I loved you__  
__Would you be the one to run to_

Arme took a step backward, both of their weapons resting in their palms...

_Or would you watch me walk away__  
__Without a fight_

"Shut... up!" their gaze shifted to the blonde haired archer, "I don't get things! Whenever I get sad or something, Lass would be there. But whenever **you** get sad Lass would be there, hugging you and murmuring that everything would be just fine!" she roared, "You're just a mage for pete's sake!"

Arme's eyes turned a bit angry, "You shut up!" she glared intensively at Lire.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" after that Lire fired another batch of arrows,

"Lireeee!" Ryan exclaimed, he tried to stop the archer, but wasn't able to. Lire muttered something and told her best friend to get out of the way.

Lass did, but he tried to pull the mage. Arme slapped his hand and between her palms lightened a blue colored lightning.

Which the archer quickly dodged and disappeared. Arme stopped looking around, then she felt being pierced by arrows and sent her flying in the air, the moment she was to hit the ground two vortex opened and released some arrows.

Blood was all over her, panting she stood up and teleported behind the archer, she summoned pillars of rock which the archer swiftly dodged, and when the skill ended she was hit by arrows. She began to dodge and sealed some arrows with her skill, but followed by bomb arrows. **Boom!**

She breathe slowly, she _is_dying.

Both of the thief's eyes narrowed.

The white haired guy was to help the mage when his friend stopped him, "Ryan! Let me go!"

"No!" Ryan glared at him, he turned serious, "Wake up! You're not a part of that match Lass! If you help Arme, Lire and I have no other choice but to turn our backs from you..."

"B-but!" Ryan shook his head slowly. Lass let out a sigh as she turned back to the scenario; it was either his best friends or his partner.

_Momma never taught me how to love,_

Boom! The arrows wasn't able to reach the mage - it relieved the guy, but they all saw the archer pinning the mage to the ground, pointing the sharp end against her neck.

"It's over," Lire whispered softly,

Arme's face was calm but then she answered, "It isn't..."

_Daddy never taught me how to feel,_

Lire's brows raised when the mage disappeared to thin air and re appeared behind her. She was panting hard, her right eye half closed and was clutching the cut Lire made at her left arm. She momentarily let go and summoned a quick red ball of fire. Lire dodged swiftly and made her way towards the mage, Arme summoned more fire bolts.

"Stooooooooop!" Arme turned to the doer of the action - it was... Ronan. Her eyes shifted to the person next to him, Elesis, Amy and then Jin.

_Momma never taught me how to touch,_

"Burst Shot!" when she glanced in front, flurry of arrows were heading her way, she took some steps back ward, dodging. But then, she accidentally tripped on a big rock. She closed her eyes...

And then the moment she opened it, she was lifted by someone... "Nao-Naoki..."

_Daddy never showed me how to heal._

He avoided her eyes, "Just shut up," somehow Arme wanted to scold him but never found the will to do so.

The moment they reach the ground Naoki let go and stood behind her,

"What's the meaning of this?" Ronan asked calmly,

_Momma never set a good example,_

Arme smiled a small smile, "None of it concerns you."

Elesis brow met, "Why are you like that?"

"Like what?" Arme turned to Elesis with an innocent look.

"Oh, you know what I meant!" Elesis started to raise her voice, "Can you just please tell us what the hell is happening here?"

_Daddy never held momma's hand,_

"Isn't it obvious," Arme groaned, "I'm in the middle of a fight-"

"Naoki Kawaki, why are you here?" Ronan shifted his attention to the guy, Naoki took some steps but...

Arme said, "He's with me, why did you ask?"

_Momma found everything hard to handle,_

Ronan's eye narrowed, "You know only the Grand Chase members can enter this forest..."

"I didn't... But now I do." Arme sighed,

_Daddy never stood up like a man._

"Can you just please act yourself?" Arme turned to Amy, she had an annoyed look on her face, Arme was taken back. She stared at the grass as a quiet monsoon breeze passed through. The trees rustled a bit. Amy shook her hands, "N-no! I mean... in a positive way! Can you just please express who you really are?"

Arme turned to her, her usual gaze turned hard, "You don't know me..."

_I've walked around broken_

"Oh yeah?" Elesis muttered, "Which one to believe? The childish girl who always laugh, the selfish girl who only thinks of herself, the girl who wants to die and even cut her wrist, the emotionally frozen girl or this girl who stands before us?"

Arme's eye softened, "It just proves that you don't know me..."

_Emotionally frozen,_

"How many damn times do we have to get through this, Arme?" Lass said loud enough for them to hear.

Arme ignored him, "I'm not any of those options you gave me..."

"Arme, we took you in because we wanted to change you... Because we all know that you don't deserve being mistreated by Kaze'Aaze." Jin commented,

_Gettin' it on,_

"You're a nice person, that's why." Ryan added.

_Gettin' it wrong_

Arme hid her eyes with her bangs, "You thought wrong." she simply stated.

"Why...?" she heard her partner ask, "Why do you kept on pushing us away?"

It was too much to handle, feelings dwell deep inside of her, she wanted to cry... but she got over it,

"You don't want them to die?" she heard the person behind her ask.

Arme's eyes widened, "Such an insensitive answer, Arme. An insensitive and stupid answer."

"Shut up, Kawaki. You're not a part of this." Lass told him.

"I already am." Naoki answered.

"Then you could leave, we don't need you. I assume you're even the one who started this all..." Lass eyes narrowed, "The one who told _her_..." Arme's heart skipped a beat; he couldn't even say her name.

Naoki shrugged and sighed, "Well at least I didn't lied..."

This got Lass, "You're hopeless Captain." Naoki commented. Lass hissed.

"Keep it down, Naoki." Ronan said, "You can now leave."

Naoki sighed, walked towards a tree and leaned on it, "I wouldn't leave unless Arme asks me to." Somehow it lightened Arme. Of how he called her by her name, and not by her stupid and long nickname.

"Arme," Lire started, "I wouldn't make things longer, just leave. _We don't need you here._ Before you came, everything was fine, everything was perfect and when you did, my- our lives were ruined by you."

The pain broke her heart, "If any one disagrees feel free to defend this mage."

And the bad part was... _No one_ did. Lire sighed, "Settled then?" she turned around and sat under the shade of another tree...

Arme covered her mouth with her fragile hands, she broke down and was instantly crying... She kept it so soft that it was like she was only hurting. The moment she stood up, her eyes changed. A stoic one. It was very unemotional, "Very well... If you don't want me around..."

She turned her back from them, "I might grant your wish, Lire." Then turning back to them she let out one last smile, "This might be the last time you'll be able to see me smiling, so good bye." she closed her eyes took a deep breath. And exhaled everything, even the deepest emotion. None was left. She turned and walked away,

"Arme!" she stopped, "Don't..." He couldn't stop himself, Arme told herself. She heard his footsteps walk towards her, "Don't leave!"

But Arme didn't want to look back, she paced ahead. For she didn't want to go back and hug him. Nor she want to let him see her cry.

She casted herself a spell, teleportation spell. She knew it wouldn't work while walking but she used a large amount of magic, mostly the amount she had left...

_How do you love someone._

[x x]

**Hah! Another chappy done… It got kinda crappy, the last three chapters… I know.. All drama! But it's time to sink into the plot duncha think? Anyway, meet two more people who's gonna be with me every now and then… These are… Myself & I! =D**

**Myself: Hi ya, minna! How're you :)**

**I: This ish stupid… I wanna go hoommee!**

**Me: Stupid, you're already home.**

**I: I am?**

**Me & Myself: *Stares at I, slightly annoyed***

**I: What?**

**Myself: I, you're so immature. Me, you go continue writing, and for myself, I'll just sit here and eat a bag of potato chips.**

**I: Yeah, be like that Myself.**

**Myself: Shut up or I'm gonna eat you.**

**Me: *Sighing* Myself & I are crazy…**

**:P**


	20. 20 : How do you love someone?

•×▬▬▬▬▬▬×|[× ×]|×▬▬▬▬▬▬×•

"What brings you here now, Arme?" The principle muttered silently, eying her.

Arme stood before her, with red puffy yet unemotional eyes. "I want to leave."

Exii's eyes narrowed, "I already told you, didn't I? You won't depart. And besides what made you think I'll let you go easily?"

"I don't want to stay anymore," Arme muttered. She stared at the window outside, and then walked towards it. She ran her fingers playfully at the window as she eyed some people outside. Exii turned to the direction of her glance and found... Lire, Ronan and Lass, with Elesis trailing behind them. They seemed to be just passing through, but obviously they were talking about something serious. Ronan spoke softly and calmly while Lire was talking a bit annoyed; her partner walked with them silent and just nodded when Lire seemed to shout at him. Arme shrugged and turned to the principle, "It's hard to talk." and paused, her eyes changed, from an unemotional to an eye with a painful glint. A glint of regret, "See what deeps inside..."

Exii stared back outside after the words spoken; it must be by coincidence that the group stopped by the shade of a tree and continued talking. Though she saw Lire pay them a glance...

"Why?" Arme asked her brows curving, "Why do they have to take everything?" She stared back outside. "I already told you want I wanted in this stupid life, haven't I?" Arme paused, "I want to live normally. A way from this killing, dying and hurting..."

"No one can have that kind of life, Arme." Exii answered, "Killing, dying and hurting are all part of being a human. You miss one and you're already inhuman; monstery-like." she paused, "Though I know one way in achieving it..." Arme turned to Exii, "But I'm not advising you to do it."

"Do what?" Arme asked.

"To die." Arme's eyes narrowed, but it calmed. "Ah." she sighed softly, "Then... I'll accept it."

"As if I'll let you." Exii answered, she smiled, "You may have seem that you lost everything; that they threw you away and closed the door, but along with that closed door, a new one opened."

Arme gave a questioning look. "See, along with the scene when you broke down, and you thought he left you, someone stood and helped you get up."

Arme stared at the floor, "I don't understand... you."

"It's all up to you, Arme." Exii stared at her, "If you really want to leave, I won't go out and stop you anymore. You're already a grown up. You should know what's right and wrong."

Arme didn't responded as Exii continued, "But let me give you an advice: try to understand what others would feel if they found out you're gone."

Arme let out a sarcastic laugh, "They don't even care about me." and faked a smile.

Exii also let out a laugh, "That's what you think."

Arme turned serious, "Do you wanna know the reason why did you cry after you saw Lass meeting with Ryan and Lire?"

"He lied to me. It was- wait. You're not even there!" Arme answered quickly.

Exii smiled, "I'm the Knight Master here, aren't I?"

Arme frowned at her, "How did you-? Oh never mind."

Exii ignored her reaction, "You were jealous, Arme. You were jealous of Lire. Because Lass spends more time with her and not with you."

Arme thought about something and answered, "You're wrong."

Exii raised an eyebrow, "But maybe that's also a reason. And no, I'm not jealous." Arme denied, "Plain hurt."

Exii had a grin and a cocky smile build her face as she muttered, "I wish you drown in your Lies Arme."

"Not if I can swim under it." Arme shot back. She realized was getting better at come backs. "At first I found it hard, but then I figure out that I'm not lying. So I wouldn't drown."

Exii sighed and slapped her forehead, "Very well, changing the current topic." Arme turned back to her. "I heard you almost killed the cherios."

Arme stared back innocently, "Well..." she trailed off, "They wanted a battle. And I was so sick of them dictating of what I should do with this stupid life of mine..." she paused, "But you claimed that morning that I'm already an official student, so I won't get expelled."

The woman stared at her with amazement. So she was just waiting for the moment that she becomes an official student. Such logic. But she was right; she was an official and she only gets suspended. Exii let out a sigh, "Okay. But you are suspended. Meaning you have to do community service."

"Community service?" Arme asked.

"You'll have to clean a classroom, or an area. It depends of the damage you've made. And in your case, you have to clean a whole division."

Arme jaw dropped for moments, but she was able to hold herself together and murmured, "It's okay, after all I have my magic to help me."

Exii stared at her as she cross her arm and stood up proudly. Her mind began to wonder again, as she smiled. At least she was able to lighten up a bit - compared to her mood when she entered the room.

"Exiii?" she was snapped out of her thoughts and saw Arme head to the door, "I'm going to clean the music division, yeah?"

Exii muttered frowning, "Yeah... yeah."

"Then I could leave. Bye!" the door slammed shut.

"Music Division... That's the smallest..." Exii's eyes widened and turned to the door, "ARME GET BACK HERE!" The door didn't open but she heard snickers from outside.

[x x]

-It's funny of how you smile even though you're already breaking into pieces...-

Arme ran through the halls, panting really hard. Then stopped when she reached the area, "Damn." she cursed silently and took a peek inside if anyone was there.

No one._ 'Thank goodness, _'she muttered to herself and opened the door. She got inside and closed it. There she broke down sighing, "I lost a large amount of blood," it was when the cuts and bruises became visible. "Not to mention too much mana..." she lay down for moments trying to catch her breath, "How am I gonna kill Kaze in this kind of situation?"

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain trust her heart - she drop down coughing, "Dah-mn..." she cursed and tried her best to regain composure. It was like an asthma attack; she couldn't breathe properly, it was like her heart was being squeezed tight, "Not... n..ow.." her hands made way to her pocket, and quickly drawing a bottle containing some white colored medicine, she opened the bottle, took one out and drank it without any water, after a while... She felt the medicine's effect, she sat and calmed down... But then;

"Ah. So that's the reason." Arme suddenly heard. She looked up and met a pair of ruby eyes. Then quickly sat, "Y-you... What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well... Ronan and the others also gave me punishment." It was then he threw a broom stick and landed beside Arme.

"Figures." Arme rolled her eyes sarcastically and stood up, "You sit down. I can manage."

Naoki stared at her, "Why should I?"

It was then that a wind passed by and blew the surface. Strong that it manage to blow dust to one direction. Then Naoki saw Arme closed her palms as the wind went to a circular motion and ended up as a big pile of dust.

Naoki stared at her with dis belief, "What?" Arme sigh, "You should try it. It's called magic. But then I suddenly went, 'You couldn't because you're not one of us.'"

And there she was with in her protective shell. She explored the division as she turned to the instruments and examined them one by one. There were some kept in shelves and some were lying on an elevated floor.

Though none of them caught her attention. None except a certain box kept in a glass shelve. She stared at its carvings and somehow it reminded her of something. "What's... this?"

"A music box, duh." she turned to the guy as sarcastically answered. "Ha-ha." Arme muttered turning back to the box, and then she heard Naoki continue, "The Captain owns it."

"Ah." Arme's face quickly saddened, probably reminding her of the events that day. The guy quickly noticed it, "Hey." he tugged her sleeve, "You want to go to the park?"

Arme closed her eyes,_ "You may have seem that you lost everything;" '_Why?' _"That they threw you away and closed the door, but along with that closed door, a new one opened."_

_'Why am I feeling this way? _'She stood quietly,_ 'Why am I hurt? He was just helping me in the first place...'_

Then she heard some notes play in the air... Piano notes. She turned and found Naoki. Naoki smiled back.

Arme felt hot tears building in her eyes, "How could you smile in a time like this?"

Naoki continued playing; Arme felt sad the whole time. The certain notes which she could relate. The higher one with doubts... And as the song ended, tears threatened to pour down her cheeks.

"You worry too much." Naoki muttered silently with closed eyes. Arme stared at her confusingly, "Lass... Captain." he paused opening it, "He worries for you. So much..." Naoki stared at Arme, "I never saw him worry like that for a girl before. Even with Lire. Normally, he'd brush fan girls away..."

"But- I'm not!" Arme paused, as Naoki continued, "You're dear to him... And I know... He'd do anything to win you back."

Those pair of ruby eyes... The one she's currently looking into... It reminded her so much of her best friend... "Nao..." she muttered silently avoiding Naoki's gaze.

"Eh." Naoki reacted, "That's my pet name!" he exclaimed, "No one called me that name since..." he calmed down, "Three years ago."

Arme stared back at him, "What do you mean?"

"Well..." he trailed off, "I had this rival AKA the only girl I love. She was the only one who dared to call me by my nickname."

Arme calmed a bit, "Where is she now?"

Naoki stared at the ceiling, "Heaven, I guess."

The mage took a step backward, a little surprised the moment she got what he meant. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Naoki turned back to her, smiling. His teeth was showed in the process... Then he stood up, "Let's head back." Arme nodded. Then they began walking...

"Hey, Naoki?" Arme started.

"Hm?" he asked.

"Can I call you Nao from now on?" Arme stared at him as he nod, "Thanks."

After a while they reached the dorm division, Naoki stopped. Arme turned to him.

"G'night." he muttered.

"Huh?" Arme raised an eyebrow, "Are you gonna go somewhere?"

"No," Naoki muttered, "Our dorm is over there." Arme turned to the left and saw the bigger dormitory.

"Oh." Arme sighed,

"You want me to court you?" Naoki teased,

"Of course not!" Arme raised her voice while going slightly red, "I can manage!" and then she huffed away. She started walking but still felt the guy's stare at her. After a while she turned back and muttered to him, "Nao..." He smiled,

"Thanks." After that she ran her fastest.

It must be by coincidence that Naoki has Nao as a nickname...

[x x]

**Me: Ah finally, TWENTY CHAPTERS ! :D**

**I: Yeah, YAY ! TWENTY CHAPTERS~!**

**Myself: Yay. *sarcastically* Twenty chapters... -.-**

**I: WADDAHEL IS WRONG WITH MYSELF? *Asks Me***

**Myself: I, don't act so innocent! AND DON'T TALK TO **_**ME**_**!**

**Me: … Uh?**

**I: Waddahel hab I done? *Cries waterfalls***

**Myself: PSH! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN? YOU ATE MY COOKIES! AND I TELL YOU, YOU ATE THE LAST PIECE! THE LAST PIECE! SO DON'T TALK TO **_**ME**_**!**

**Me: …**

**I: NOOO! I'm so sorry, myself! Please forgive **_**me**_**!"**

**Me: wtf… -.- ALRIGHT YOU TWO! STFU!**

**Myself & I: NO! YOU SHUT UP!**

***Someone enters the room* You: Uhh? What the hell have **_**I **_**done?**

**Myself: I ate my cookies!**

**I: Well I was hungry!**

**Myself: Who cares about **_**you**_**?**

**Me: **_**I**_** do.**

**I: No I don't!**

**Me: No I mean, I do. **

**I: I DO NOT!**

**You: …**

**Me: I mean- OH NEVER MIND.**

**Myself: I, WE'RE NOT OVER YET!**

**I: I don't care! *Keeps bickering***

**Myself: Well ME too!**

**Me: I do care.**

**I: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THIS? I DO NOT!**

**You: *Tugs Me's sleeve* let's go Me.**

**Me: *Nods* Okay.**

**Myself & I: Where the hell are YOU&ME going?**

**I: I thought you told me not to talk to you!**

**You & Me: We did not! *A minute later* Never mind… **

**Me: *Lifeless* Hope you like this guys… -_- **

**You: Even though we misunderstood each other... **

**Me: *Sighs* I don't get the reason why the block headed author wanted us to end up like this…**

**xhAna: :)) Hai hai ~!**


	21. 21 : Without you

•×▬▬▬▬▬▬×|[× ×]|×▬▬▬▬▬▬×•

It was about seven when Arme decided to go back to _their_ room... She spent two hours loitering around the campus... Well technically debating with herself whether to go back, or to proceed on trying to leave the damned place. But then she recalled her sickness attack; and she needed more than several medicines if she wanted to survive the battle with her Mistress... The big question is, what the hell is that medicine for?

She stood by the door; still thinking twice... And then she heard voices coming from inside.

"It's... past seven. Don't you think it's about time to look for her, Lass?"

Arme could tell it was a 'he'.

"Hmp. Let her be; she wanted to have time for herself, then she could have all the time she wanted."

A sigh, "C'mon, Lassy. Ronan asked you and Lire if you wanted to give Naoki a suspension. Lire said yes, and you agreed. Naoki went to Exii and Exii assigned him to clean together with Arme. They got a bit close and-"

"Waiit..." the first voice said, "How did you know all of this?" there were hints of astonishment in his voice...

"Well... I have my own resource." the second one trailed off then added in his mind, _'The author told me... -.-'_

Arme stood still from outside, now she was debating whether to teleport or to just walk inside... And a second later she finally decided, she'd teleport. She closed her eyes and thought of the place where she wanted to be...

And the moment she opened it, she found every gaze on her. She stared back, astound. SINCE WHEN DID TELEPORT FAILED? Hm... Since today. _'Damnit!'_ she cursed in her mind,_ 'How many damned skill can't I use properly, now?' _Hastily, she stood up and avoided their eyes. She made a turn and walked towards her room, then she felt two hands - one grasping her arm, another was over her right shoulder.

Arme started to hiss, "What d'ya want?" she barely gave them glance;

"Arme..." Jin started, "Someone left you a present."

Arme stopped and stared at Jin, glaring.

"It's uhh- err... uhh... From Naoki." The mage stopped and stared at the small red box.

Then she heard sniffing from her left, and found Ryan with teary eyes. She stared at him annoyingly. Just then Jin tugged her sleeve and whispered, "He goes like that every time someone gets a present and he doesn't."

"I heard that, Jinny!" Ryan exclaimed.

"It was on purpose." Jin answered back; they glared at each other for moments, until Ryan broke it and yelled, "STOP IT! YOU'LL SEE! I'LL GET EVERYONE A PRESENT BUT YOU WON'T GET SOME!"

The red haired guy thought of someone and then answered, "I'd like to see if that'll happen." Ryan, then turned chibi and started crying well... Anime-ishly.

"Here," Jin handed the box to Arme, which she accepted. And from the corner of his eyes he stared at the thief grumble away. He snickered and turned to Ryan. To his surprise, he found Ryan behind him, raising his axe. "E-eh... R-ryan... You're not serious with that sharp thingy right?" Jin stammered.

Ryan had this weird look on his face, "Hm... Maybe..." Jin quickly turned and ran. Ryan ran after him. "Nu- nuh! Pleaseee ! I'm sorry!" slash, "H-hey! Watch the hair you idiot! And I said I'm sorry!"

Arme stared at them for moments... She really envy people who get over their problems easily, and that's IF they even have problems... Though felt as if something pierced her heart, which made her close her left eye. She clutched her chest grasping for air. She tried to control the pain, by looking up and act as if nothing happened, but it's too late.

All eyes were on her again.

"A-arme, you okay?" Jin asked his brow curving to worry.

Arme's gaze hardened, "It doesn't concern you." Though her gaze landed at her partner - at how he ignores her presence. It made her heart turn harder. Arme turned around. She just hopes he wouldn't make it turn into stone.

"Are you hurt?" Ryan asked from behind, Arme's eyes narrowed, "If you are, you should go to the hospital..."

She felt a little tingly inside, she opened her mouth for moments... But found no words escaping her mouth... She closed it again. "Arme?" Jin muttered lowly, "Are you... sure?"

"Stop it, Jin. She said she's fine. Let her be." Arme quickly turned to the doer of the action her eyes quickly displayed sadness, "What?" he questioned, "Not used of people bashing you off?"

Arme glared at him, "Get used to it." he finished and looked away.

Jin had his mouth opened, obviously shocked at what Lass just did. Ryan has this confused face too. He turned to Arme. Her eyes displaying astonishment and depression.

She bit her lip. And started to head to her room. But before she closed the door, Jin saw her clutch her chest one more time.

"Lass!" Jin then turned to Ryan. Ryan had circled eyes while Lass only had a frown on his face.

"Yes," Ryan started, "She got close with Naoki, your rival. But hell, Lass! Just because she got close with someone you don't favor, you could just push her away!"

"Yeah, what about everything you two got into, huh?" Jin stared at him slightly annoyed.

_Arme lay herself in the middle of her bed clutching her chest and breathing heavily... She tried to say words but due to her status, all she was able to do is to utter words... ever so silent..._

Lass hissed, "It doesn't concern you..."

"Yeah, yeah... Same answers over and over again..." Ryan muttered, it was then that the door swung open. "EEEEEEk!" the orange haired exclaimed.

What surprised them is, the KNIGHT MASTER went to their room and asked, "Is Arme here?"

Ryan nodded, "Yeah she just entered her room, why. Wha-" he was cutted when three medical magicians walked after Exii and head towards the girl's room. They opened the door and walked inside.

The two guys being nosy enough, peeked.

"W-what the hell..." the tallest muttered. Jin knew them, those were Arme's Mage friends... Ryo, Dawn and Anna.

"What's happening?" Exii asked, with hints of concern in her voice.

"I... I don't know..." Dawn muttered as she gapped from the mage.

It gave the two guys a privilege to see what's happening.

Arme was on her bed... She clutched the blankets around her as she gasped for air. It was like she was running out of oxygen... Her eyes were squeezed tight yet tears were visible at the corner of her eyes.

"Omg..." the Anna girl seem to exclaim in horror,

"What?" Ryo asked, with a worried look.

"This is..." she trailed off her hands covering her mouth.

"Huh?" Exii and Dawn stared at her in confusion.

"A rare sickness." Anna stared at them, "I never tried to research about this sickness before, but one thing I know is for sure..." she paused before continuing, "It's incurable."

"I thought... Well... Maybe it has some kind of cure!" their entire gaze landed at Jin and Ryan.

"What are you two dimwits doing here?" Exii asked.

Ryan gulped, "Well... I heard Arme's sick..."

Jin sighed, "Is it really incurable?"

"Yes." Anna sighed, "I suppose... My mom and dad are also medical magicians. I could recall the moment they were trying to cure a person with this kind of disease..."

"What happened to that person?" Ryan asked.

"She died." Anna answered bitting her lip. The mood darkened. She shook her hands and faked a smile, "W-well it was her case! And Arme couldn't die... She's... strong."

Arme gasped for air... Everyone stared at her,

"Quick, carry her and bring her to the hospital," Exii commanded. Quickly everyone went out of the way as Ryo wrapped his arms around Arme and carried her.

They passed through the white haired thief... Even he was looking at the girl quite surprised.

She clutch her chest, "La...ss." and gasped for air. "I'm so- I'm so- I'm sorry..."

[x x]

**Arme's POV**

_It's over... _No. _Just give up. Be my vessel._

No. No... no! _There is no way you could escape; it is on your destiny,_

It's not... _There's nowhere else to run... Little kitty cat. The people you call friends... Where are they now?_ I don't... They're right behind me... I just... _Where? _No... no... You're dead! Why... what... Why can you still penetrate my mind? A laugh... A cruel laugh... _I will wait until the time that you turn to me... I would wait even till the end of time, my dear daughter._

Don't call me that! Another laugh. Please... I don't want to- _There's no use..._

I opened my eyes and caught glance of everything around me. It was... pure white. Damn! How the hell did I let myself into this situation?

Maybe...

I sat and looked around; I found some of my medicines over the table. I took it and place it at my side pocket. After that I stood the floor - I succeeded without wavering.

But then I had to clench my lowest left rib, it was so hot... and when I look at my hand, there was crimson blood over it, I sighed and broke down.

With not much mana, I healed myself. And after a while, I stared at the floor, how can I be so reckless? And... How the hell did I even ended up wounded!

I let out another sigh and tried to stand up. I succeeded again - but then I had to take balance from the couch. I ended up sitting there for like... I don't know. I lost track of time.

It was then that I chose to continue. I head for the door and twisted the door knob as it opened.

My eyes widened when I realized it was Ryan and Jin.

"Uh... Yo." Jin greeted with a small smile. He was behind Ryan. I didn't replied, I just pushed through but before I was able to escape, Ryan blocked my way and pushed me gently back inside. "Where do you think you're going?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

I glared as I landed with a soft tuff on the floor, I winced again it was when I realized, _cure can heal tissues, but can't heal diseases... _I clutch my side again as I looked up and met a pair of topaz orbs. It was glowing a bit, maybe due to the lights. I answered dryly, "Somewhere."

"And where exactly IS somewhere?" Jin questioned.

I tried to stand back up, and was able to keep what I really felt that moment. Under this cool and awesome facade... lies the broken me. I rolled my eyes at them, "You two ask too much questions."

"Well, I didn't knew two was a LOT." Ryan emphasized staring at me teasingly.

I stared back annoyed, "Of course, it's more than one."

Maybe I hit a nerve, because he flinched and his brow met. Uh... Tell me I didn't just set my life in vain?

He growled, "Why you?"

I raised a brow, "Why me...?"

I watch as he charged towards my way but was held by Jin. "Dudee... She's a girl..!"

"But she's pissing me off!" Ryan hissed.

"I'm pissing you off... or you're pissed of me because Lire also is?" I questioned. I saw he took it seriously. He stopped struggling and stood quietly. "Tell me, honestly. Do you really hate me for who I am, or you hate me because Lire also does?" I took some steps backward. Jin eyed my moves as I leaned at the window. I re opened my mouth, "You really like Lire don't you?" Slowly I lifted the window lock and prepared for the next very predictable scene.

Ryan took out his ax, he growled and hastily charged towards my direction. Everything was very predictable. But what surprised me is when Ronan and Elesis bursed in.

In a blink Ronan held back Ryan who was going wild... Yup. I did hit a nerve. ;D

We stood in silence and waited for the elf to calm himself.

After a while, Ronan started, "Arme, Ryan..." then he let go of him when he thought he was okay. "Jin, what happened?"

"Well-" I cut him off. "I wanted to leave and they won't let me."

"Ahh..." Ronan trailed off. "Then you may go." Elesis added.

Ryan raised his head and argued, "Are you damn crazy? Arme has this disease-" My eyes narrowed, how did he found out all of this? "- wherein she could die!"

"Like what disease?" I questioned with an annoyed look, "You nosy elf. I'm fine. Why can' you see? I'm not like others who break down easily, I'm totally different. Go figure." I muttered and opened the window.

"Do as you wish." I heard the blue haired guy say. I let out a quiet sigh. I wish they'd stop me. I mean... Yeah, but it's too late for regrets.

I let out another sigh as I heard him add, "And when you're able to escape, be sure never to come back alone."

What did he meant by that? I should die? Why but again, it does't matter. I don't... I'm- It's okay...

I _have_ to be alright.

I jumped down the window and went towards the opened gate... I'm very sure I left my bag pack there.

[x x]

It was not long that I started gasping for air... again. Damn! After a while droplets of rain pour over my head. The grass was taller over here, but this was the only short cut I knew. I continued to pace ahead and sigh realizing how sticky mud here is.

I stopped and looked ahead, my lungs are weak... I _am _weak. I felt tears build my eyes, but I chose to pace ahead. Crying won't bring me anywhere.

But then when I reached the peak, I felt skip a breath...

The thief was there. He was leaning the wooden gate.

I didn't knew how long he was there, or maybe he knew I was going to escape.

On the other side laid my bag. I walked towards it and realized how much my legs are covered in mud. Much more than I expected. But I walked towards my bag and checked it out. My staff, some foods, some clothings... Okay I'm complete.

I turned and started walking.

But I just _thought_ he wasn't going to acknowledge me again.

"Where are you going?" he questioned.

"Same questions." I told him silently. I wanted to stare into his eyes once more, those baby blue eyes...

I wanted him.

"Different people." He replied. I paused and smiled under the rain. It was a peaceful smile, "Would you come if I tell you? Cause if you don't I'd better continue my journey."

He let out a hiss, "I'm serious."

I stared back to him. His gaze was on me now, it was hard, cold and... plain scary,

_"Cause I'll be here..." _Tears continued to build up but it wasn't much visible under the rain.

"I'm also serious." I told him softly, "If you wouldn't come with me, there's no point telling you."

He was to say something but I beat him to it, "So would you?"

He didn't answer; it was just a simple gesture that broke my world. "Okay." I told him and paced ahead, "Wish me good luck."

xOx

**Wew. Haven't updated for like… AGES o_o**

**I don't wanna sound a meanie and just full of excuses but I am busy… T.T Maybe I do get a time to play Grand Chase, but never found time for this … Cough, the words slipped out from my mouth… LAZINESS.**

**Well you couldn't blame Me, T.T Go blame I or Myself. T~T**

**Anyway, they're not around today. ;D  
I have EVERYTHING under my control… Bwahaha x]**

**But 'ya know, what happened for the past few weeks? First we had a 'Balagtasan'. It's like a debate in a form of poetry xD. Then Journalist & Choir practice x3. And then projects and TONS of assignments T.T And… and tomorrow would be our midterm D:**

**I'm telling you my sister just broke down out of stress xD bwahaha… Sorry Nish, if you're **able** to read this. I still love you though xD **

**Oh… And I found my character going through puberty… (wtf? Is that even possible? O_O)**

**Anyway, wahaha… Insaneness… That's all … Luv ya minna 3**

**Hikz is logging off… =]**

**- So lonely inside… So busy out there… And all you wanted was somebody who cares~ -**


	22. 22 : Fear

•×▬▬▬▬▬▬×|[× ×]|×▬▬▬▬▬▬×•

It was yet... Another day for the troop to surpass... Another fact... Another trial...

It was like any other day - wherein the Knight Master called the Chase to a meeting... Though somehow... something went wrong...

"Hey... Someone's missing," the Knight Master mumbled, eying everyone in the room. It was like three in the morning...

"It's Arme." says Ronan with a hush voice...

At this Exii's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean-" her eyes rolling to the azure eyed lad, "You let her leave...?"

Lass sat at the couch and yawned, "Yeah," His arms crossed.

Everyone in the room stood disappointed even the... "Why?" Lire muttered silently, "Are you stupid?"

This shocked the thief but chose not to express it, "Why do you care? I thought you wanted her away."

Lire was taken back, she avoided everyone's suspicious gaze and remained silent.

"Exii," Jin called his attention, "Maybe I could help?"

Amy eyed him, with this the pink haired dancer tugged his sleeve. Exii rose a brow and asked, "Help..? How?"

"Arme has this sickness right..? Then I wanna know what kind of sickness she has." The Knight Master stared at him annoyed, "How could that help?"

"Still not finish," Jin said, "We'll go follow her."

"**You'll** go follow her." The thief countered.

Jin's left eye narrowed, "**You'll** come with us. Like it, or not."

The thief rolled his eyes, "Yeah... Like you could make me to."

"Now I have confirmations, you **are** stupid, Lass." Lire commented without giving him a glance. At this Lass glared at her.

Exii sighed and said, "Quiet." she paused, "Alright, Arme do has some kind of sickness..." she trailed off as everyone turned their attention to the blonde.

"'Ya know, there are two types of Magicians, an inborn magician and a magician-through-practice." Exii stated softly, "Both types could use the same kind of skills but only, an inborn Magician can unleash more powerful attacks."

Elesis sighed, "That makes sense."

"If inborn magicians are more powerful, then I guess Arme belongs to this type?" Amy asked.

"No." Exii answered, "Arme's only a half inborn. Her mother's a mere commoner."

"Then what about her sickness? Where does this subject enter?" Ronan asked, Jin and Ryan went like, "Yeah."

"Actually..." the Knight Master trailed off.

Everyone eyed her again, "You see, only pure inborn Magicians can inherit or gain the kind of sickness she have."

"Then maybe she's a pure inborn," Ryan suggested.

"Her mom's a neutral, stupid." Elesis answered.

"Enough with the chit chat," Lire sighed, "What is that sickness anyway?"

"We're getting there, Lire." Exii answered, "Inborn Magicians can release much more power, but in return, it'll shorten their life span."

"Which means..?"

"If she over uses her magic, there's a big chance that she'll die." Everyone was silenced.

"B-but! Maybe there's this cure..." Amy said.

"It was already stated, Amy." Jin said in a low tone, "It's incurable."

Lire sighed - the topic shouldn't concern her, but she just couldn't stop her self for feeling that way. The only thing she did was to take the topic away, "Why did she leave anyway?"

"To save her friends." Lass answered silently.

"And where did she went?" Ronan asked.

At this the thief realized one thing - "K-kaze.." he was stunned. He wasn't even able to finish his words when he stood up. He went towards the door when Exii said,

"Now you're gonna follow her?" He stopped. "After hurting her, you let her free. Now you're trying to get her back? How stupid."

The thief clenched his fists,

"Everyone prepare to depart, Lass I want to talk to you."

[-x**O**x-]

"What?" hissed the thief right after the last person exited the room.

"Why do you even criticize... her?"

"Huh?" He paused, "Who am I criticizing...?"

"Don't play dumb with me." Exii said in a harsh voice, "Your partner. Now answer before I totally agree on what kind of person Lire claimed you are."

"Hm... who again? The mage?" Lass answered in an edgy voice.

"Yes!" Exii slammed her desk, "Damn it, Lass."

"Let's drop the subject then." he suggested. He stared at the floor then his gaze crept to the woman's eyes.

He flinched. It contained total anger... and even something he couldn't identify.

"Lass." the Knight Master said again, "Why do you even _loathe _her?"

His gaze dropped. "I... I don't... I-"

"Tell me the truth."

Mixed emotions dwell deep inside of him. He took a deep sigh and said, "I don't loathe her. I don't hate her as well... It's just..."

"...Jealous huh?" Exii stared into the guy's deep azure orbs, he quickly denied it and tried making excuses but miserably failed. Instead, Exii just chuckled and continued, "Pack your things and meet me at the gate. You're coming with them."

[-x**O**x-]

"Little kitty cat, I'm glad you've came." a pair of crimson orbs stared into Arme's amethyst. She flinched as she took lean on the door a deep breath and stood quietly, muttering, "Let go of Saku and Aleana, they're not a part of this."

She looked around and found them both in an abandoned house; the house she wish was the house she owned. It was a poor Victorian-styled house, oldness was very obvious by the structure, the furnitures, designs and the broken window glasses...

"A part of what, my dear?" Arme's eyes widened as Kaze in Saku's body disappeared and appeared behind her. Her face calmed and answered simply, "Kaze, don't include them. I'm the one you want, remember?"

"Hm..." It was then that Kaze lightened a ball of flame and threw it. It made Arme dodge quickly, and leaped in the air. She summoned a yellow colored lightning and it went straight towards Kaze. She didn't thought twice of dodging - and when the smoke cleared. Arme's eyes widened it fear as she found Saku's body covered in blood.

"Little Marionette. Have you forgotten that your attacks wouldn't hurt me? Though it would hurt this body I possess."

Arme landed on the ground, she exclaimed, "You're unfair! Let go of Saku and battle with me power to power!"

"But I am... Kitty, and you couldn't harm me." Arme was startled when, from where she was standing, the floor broke and a pillar of lava appeared.

Arme teleported, "You're **not**!" she yelled, "Damn it! Kaze'Aze! Fight FAIRLY!"

It was then that Kaze disappeared again, Arme stood quietly as she heard the voices,

_"Arme, help!"_

_"Please! Don't leave me!"_

_"Arme, whatever happens after this night..."_

_"We'll always be here for you..."_

_"Promise you won't leave me..."_

Arme clenched her fist, she stared at the floor,

"Arme," Kaze said in a sing song voice, "They died... Because of you.. huh?"

She didn't responded.

"Diana, Shaina, Dan, Miz, Lara, Joy, Mary, Grace, Annie, Mae, Sakura... Hikari... They all did, right?" Arme didn't gave in... Kaze continued, "How many lives are you willing to sacrifice for yours, huh? Selfishness."

Arme frowned, she stomped her feet and exclaimed, "Stop blaming things to me! They died... They died because of you! They all wanted me away from you... You... You hag!"

Another snicker, "Arme, are you not one of us?"

Arme flinched in realization, she lower her head and didn't responded.

But to her surprise, someone tapped her shoulders, she looked up and met Aleana. She bit her lip as her eyes watered. Aleana's eyes were blank. She was.. possessed.

"Here's another friend to add in the list." Kaze said ironically. "Oh... boy, you never learn. You always disobey."

Arme's heart beat faster... "No!" She clasped Aleana's face, "D-don't!"

"Ahaha... It's neither... Your life... or hers..." Arme stared at the direction of the sound but found none... "Don't..!" She hugged Aleana, "You take her, you'd take me too!"

"Dung. Times over." Arme hugged the girl tighter as bright light enveloped them. It was a blinding light... She just heard, "I'd see you later on... Just gonna recharge. Good luck looking for me... In the mansion..."

When her sight returned, she found herself in an unrecognizable place. Things disappeared. Everything disappeared... Except... her... and...

She covered her mouth and began weeping in silence...

Except her and Aleana's cloths sprawled on the dirty ground. It did not contain even a single drop of blood. Arme dropped to the ground and grasp it. She hugged it tightly, "Why..."

She could eagerly recall the last word she spoke to the once living. _"Die."_

She never really wanted to say it in purpose... It wasn't her... Wait, it was her... Only she didn't really had control over that time... But, but she never really want it to come true... "How come is that..." she sobbed, "Why..."

[-x**O**x-]

"We've been through this before..." one as another step was heard,

Lire stopped, sighed but continued running, "Yeah." she simply answered. "Saving... her friends."

They traveled in silence as they head towards the mansion,

Amy stopped by one of the trees, this caused Jin to look back, "D-do you think Arme would be alright?"

Jin walked towards her and tapped her lightly, "She would be." his smile comforted the little dance, which in return, smiled back. They followed as they heard Elesis mutter, "I don't know..."

Now the crimson pair stared at her, "I mean... She's sick right? And... Her enemy is not just an enemy... It's Kaze'Aze we're talking about."

Everyone let out a sigh, even Lire. She shook her head and said, "Let's pace faster," at this, she casted a buff and ran hastily.

Ronan shrugged, "Ryan, do you mind checking Lire?"

Ryan shook his head and gave a small smile, "Nah," and then dashed off towards the blond girl.

After a while, Ryan catch up, "Lire?"

The blond haired girl was startled and looked back, "Huh? Ryan? Where are the others?"

"What's with you?" Ryan asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing," Lire avoided his eyes, "C'mon Lire." Ryan pouted, "Tellme!Tellme!" he squeaked.

Lire stared at him and then huffed, "Fine." she let out a sigh as her facade break into pieces,

"You're worried?" Ryan exclaimed, Lire glared at him, he turned chibi and pouted, "Okay maybe not that much."

"Anyway," Lire frowned, "Do you remember the time when I used to dream about the violet flower?"

Ryan nodded. At this Lire smiled, "Every time I look at her, I remember that flower." her eyes narrowed, "Of how a raven haired magician came over and took it's little life." she paused and stared at her palm, "Then the moment I opened my eyes that day, I found out my parents died, defending our clan,"

And then she clenched her fist, "And the one that killed them... Is a magician. A violet haired magician. From that day on, I hated magicians, and swore never to like them... But."

"But...?" Ryan eyed her,

"But I couldn't do it on her." Lire turned to Ryan, "I want to loathe her, but couldn't find the reason to."

Ryan stared into another pair of emerald. He smiled a peaceful smile and cupped her face, "You don't have to..."

Lire's eyes watered, "W-what..?"

Ryan leaned in and muttered again, "You don't... Have to..."

[-x**O**x-]

Arme stared into the house she once lived at. She tilted her head and through tears she clenched her hands. _"Arme~"_ the mistress' voice. It sent shiver through out her body... She wanted to give up - to turn around... To run away... But she knew she couldn't do that anymore.

She bit her lip and sighed, releasing all the suppressed anger. After that she clenched her staff and teleported inside the house.

The house was still - her eyes widened in amazement, it was _neat_. Like it wasn't damaged before. No signs of debris, broken furniture or open rooftop.

"You're... Alone, I presume?" Arme stared in front of her. KazeAze. Arme panted a bit and answered, "Huh?"

"Ahaha... Who am I kidding? You were always alone." she gave a soft snicker.

Arme raised an eyebrow and then frowned, "Shut up."

"Shut up? Such an impressive word! They taught you a lot of pretty words! Have they taught you the word kill? Or, or blood? Or Die?" Arme flinched at the last word... _"Die."_ She stared at the floor as she hear the witch continue, "But life is no storybook, even though how much you scramble the words... The fact that I'm always right wouldn't change."

But then... "I said shut up." This caught the witch, she observe the violet mage yawn and clench her staff tighter. When she opened her eyes and stared back, she had a glint in her eyes...

_I won't give up..._

When realization hit Kaze, Arme was behind her. She quickly faced Arme and mocked her when tried casting a spell saying, "Tsk! How stupid of you! Have you forgot that you couldn't possibly harm me! You'll harm your friend!"

Arme also laughed, "Yeah, I haven't forget about that, but you're darkness, and I'm the light. So I'll shine brightly and take whatever belongs to me. C:"and closed her eyes...

"What do you-" Kaze stopped. "Stupid! You fool! What could you do? All of the spells you know are black magics!"

Arme opened her eyes in an instant after the last word spoken, "Fear."

"H-huh?" the witch saw three bolts heading towards her way, it was very fast but due to the body she's in, she wasn't able to avoid.

It was very painful... Until something came from her. Like... Something being unlocked. She dropped to the ground and clutched her head... After a while screaming in pain...

Arme raised an eyebrow, she stared at the person in front of her. Sakura...

_"Arme... I'll always be here for you..."_

A smile builds up her face... _'This is for you... Hikari, Saku, Aleana, Nao, Ryo, Mom, Dad, Sissy... And to the innocent's lives that were taken by this witch.'_

Arme casted another spell, "Shock Stun!" a yellow colored lightning heading towards the possessed body. Everything was fine until...

Clack -

The skill failed. Arme's eyes widened, "W-what?" it was blocked by a force. And Kaze stood up with a frenzied look. It was like it was to attack but Arme managed to yell, "Unlock!" it was a special spell... Her friends taught her... Ryu... Dawn... A quick white streak of light struck the heart of KazeAze's body.

Kaze started laughing insanely. Arme flinched. Did it worked?

It was still laughing until the eyes widened and then closed. After that she dropped to the ground. Arme smiled - it worked.

She ran towards Saku and managed to support her before she made interaction with the cold ground.

She wrapped her arms around the unconscious girl and tried to cure her. After several tries, the girl moved... Stirred and eventually opened her eyes. "Ngh... Arme?"

_Everyone wants to feel like someone cares.._

Tears dripped down Arme's face as she greeted, "Hey..."

"Whoa... You're crying? Why?" she tried to sit but ended up grumbling, "Weew! My whole body hurts! What happened?"

"Just remain in your position." Arme looked away, she stood up and thought everything was gonna be fine when again,

"Arme..." her eyes widened to find a shadow orb floating in the air, "I'll be back, you damned child."

Arme smiled, her eyes closing as tears cascade down her eyes. She let out a heavy sighed and opened her eyes once again, "I'll be waiting for you... Mother."

The orb hissed, but manage to hold itself, "It doesn't matter." she paused before continuing, "I'll send my regards there, don't worry. And if you manage to defeat them, I know... The body I used to own would destroy you."

Arme's eyes narrowed, "'Body... I used to own'..?"

KazeAze laughed at this, "Your partner... Lass... I told you before haven't I? He used to be my host and you used to defend him. He was taken because of your stupidity and you were taken because of my- (OPPS LOL XD Kaze almost slipped ~) your weakness."

Arme clenched her staff, but shrugged, "Eh?"

It hissed again and muttered, "They'll arrive when you've halfway finished all the enemies, one of my troop would drive your attention to another place and you would be severely injured. The thief would arrive just in time and then... you'll have to find out. Curiosity would eat the best of you. Curiosity and anger."

Arme raised an eyebrow, "What the- since when have you learn to fortune tell, my mistress?"

Another hiss, and the orb disappeared. "Suit yourself."

"I sure would." and then silence enveloped them. Arme sighed and tried her best to mend everything back to normal.

"Arme?" Arme's eyes widened and turned around to meet her friend face to face. "Where's Aleana..?"

Realization struck her.

Aleana. _Aleana. _She died. _Died. Because of me._

"Arme?"

Boom!

The wall broke apart, Arme turned and gazed into countless monsters. There were goblins and anmons and orcs...

"Get up and hide somewhere... I'll tell you later."


	23. 23 : Thank you c:

•×▬▬▬▬▬▬×|[× ×]|×▬▬▬▬▬▬×•

And as the witch predicted, the chase came exactly when she's half way done.

"Arme!" There was... Elesis. "Where are you?" and Amy. Ronan, Ryan and Jin was there too.

"Damn it! Head shot!" Arme's eyes circled, _Lire... What is she.. doing here?_ "Arme! Where are you?"

"Mega slash! Arme! Hey!" Arme opened her mouth - she was going to answer when, suddenly out of nowhere, a black fairy queen appeared in front of her and summoned a sharp ice arrow. It caused Arme to leap backwards, and eventually, her ending up somewhere she didn't wanna be.

She ended at her training ground. A room shaded in blue, covered in tiles. A little window was up in the right corner but the light it was giving was enough for her to see the whole room. It was _wide_. Arme's eyes wandered as she quickly stood up. Her gaze was at the left - she saw splash of brownish red across the wall. Her eyes watered. It was like paint spilled on a canvas.

She could reminisce the moment the substance 'spilled'.

She was being practiced by her mistress. To suppress her feelings. Bottle everything up. Never let emotions get it the way.

_"Who are you really?"_

A broken facade.

It was a question that even she longed for the answer. Who she really was.

"Arme..." A faint whisper. She stared back at the door and saw no one. She looked around... Saw none even a silhouette, but is feeling a cold presence.

Could it be the mistress? No... The presence is a little weak for her.

Then whom?

"Arme!" Her brows met, feelings of despair and worry was inside her. Looking for a way to come out. But she didn't let it. She was scared.

Scared that if she let them out... What mistress predicted would happen.

She walked towards the door, but then something grasped her shoulder. So tightly that it bled. She was screaming that moment, trying to remove the dug claws her enemy grasped. And failed miserably. She was thrown to the other side of the room, she hit the tiles and her head bled.

She sat back up quickly, and a memory flashed before her eyes,

_"Damn it!"_ it was Mistress. No wait... A monster. Or maybe... A human, a mage, taking the form of a monster. No, she's a devil.

She strangled the younger Arme, grasping her neck tightly. So tight, she could hardly breathe, or even say a word. _'No... Please! Stop it!'_The younger her tried removing the hand that strangled her, but the weak mage she used to be wasn't able to do anything.

_"You could die here, little girl."_ the woman spoke coldly._'No... Please..! I don't... I don't wanna die!'_The grasp tightened. _"But you could do something about it."_She stopped struggling, and hastily the woman let go of her neck. _"Turn to me."_The little girl avoided the devil's eyes. This enraged the devil and grabbed her chin to forcedly meet their gaze. _"Turn to me."_ she said again, sending death glares. The girl didn't responded, instead, hot tears poured out of her eyes.

The woman began to move violently, she strangled the girl again, raising her to the air, _"I said Turn to me!"_

The young Arme was able to choke through the pressure and the feelings she had, _"Y-you said... Y-you said-"_ she was let go again, and she landed at the ground. Young Arme grasped the floor and panted heavily, she waited for moments to answer. She tilted her head and gazed straightly to Kaze's orbs, "You said, you won't hurt me!" she exclaimed.

Her eyes widened in surprise. The mistress slapped her hard. Now, even her cheeks was bleeding. _"Did I said such thing? No. I did not. I never did."_

_"But you-!"_

_"Look you little liar, I only said, I won't leave you. I never said anything like not hurting you..." _

Young Arme closed her eyes, tears trickled down her face and when she opened it again, the woman was already at the door. _"Now you'll stay here. Until you learn to turn to me. And forget your past life. Your life wouldn't be anything close to happiness anymore."_she paused a playful smirk was on her face,_ "Welcome to hell, Arme."_ She went out of the room, and then suddenly, rock was blocking her way. She quickly stood up and ran towards the closing passage, but wasn't able to make it. She grasp the rock... _"Don't!"_ she yelled, _"I'm scared... I'm scared...!"_ She tried pushing it,_"No... No... This can't be happening to me... Please! I'm scared of being alone...! I'm scared of the darkness!"_paused, _"Please! No!"_ a scream. A devastating scream. A heart trusting scream.

"Don't leave me..." Arme said absentmindedly. She sat in total shock, never expecting to encounter a pass memory. "Don't!" She let out another scream. Like how it was years ago.

But shortly, the silhouette appeared before her. A dark magician. Her knees weaken. A magician similar to the monster years ago. It strangled her again, "Turn to me." it spoke softly. "Turn to me again."

Arme's wide eyes darted back to the monster, "No..." she said her voice showing a sign of weakness, "I don't... want to...! NO!" She summoned a one hand fire bolt and grasp the monster's wrist, "Let go of me..." she said, "I said let go of me!" She struggled hard, but didn't escape.

"Turn to me again." Her eyes showed fear. She was going insane. She rapidly shook her head, "No...! I don't want to! No way! NO WAY!"

But then a miracle came, her body was surrounded with fire. She grasp the dark mage's wrist and burned it. It melted. And then she felt a force come out and concentrated a force on her hand. She used the concentrated power and fired it towards the dark magician. It was good. She didn't knew what she has done. But one thing's for sure. Arme wasn't in her normal self anymore. She was very scared. Her heart beat was faster than normal.

And she broke down. She grasp her knees tightly. Muttering, "It's over... It's over... I'm all..." her heart beat skipped a beat, "I'm all alone..." She started crying again. "I'm all alone!"

But to her surprise, a silhouette appeared by the door. She raised her head, but quickly shook it, "N-no... no please... Don't hurt me!"

But when the silhouette came to view, her fear voided and anger took over, "You... You...?"

"A-Arme..." it was Lass.

"You... Why are you here?" she stood up,

"Arme I wanted to talk to you..." Arme turned around. To Lass' surprise, she rubbed her eyes, "No... He can't be here. He hates me. He really hates me."

And there was one thing that troubled Lass that moment. Guilt. He was very guilty of what he has done. After all. It wasn't her fault they both fought.

If he didn't lied, then maybe, she didn't ran to his rival. If it wasn't for her rival, she couldn't have gone here alone... So it wasn't really her fault. But if he didn't knew anything, he'd assume it was even Arme's fault.

"Chibi..." he spoke softly.

"No... No... he isn't here..."

"Ochibi!" Lass exclaimed. It caused Arme to stop and stood quietly. "I'm sorry." he paused, "I really am."

_"Paying for the deed he did..."_

Arme bit her lip and cursed some words in the air. She turned to Lass, "Lass, are you... Are you really the witch's host?"

_"Uh huh."_

This took Lass by surprise, he lowered his head and whispered something.

"What?" Arme asked.

"I said I am." Lass stared back, his gaze hardening.

Arme's eyes curved, "It's a lie?" she paused, making her words more understandable, "You're lying right?"

"I'm lying?" Lass stared back into her eyes. "I used to. But now I'm not." he scoffed, "You wanted the truth right? Here. I'm giving it to you."

"You killed my family." it was used to sound as a question, but it came out as a statement. A fact. And this enraged Lass. But he shook it away. Instead he locked Arme to a position. His daggers over his own throat. "Kill me." he stated softly. Arme's eyes never felt the same, she was trembling so bad. "I said kill me!"

Arme shook her head... "No... noo..." she muttered. She threw Lass' daggers who easily slipped from his hands due to his own disbelief. They stood right in front of each other when Arme muttered, "I can't."

Lass' eyes widened as well, "What...?" he asked, "I killed your family! Y-you... I could even kill you..."

"You won't kill me." Arme tilted her head to meet his baby blue eyes, "I just know it. You won't hurt me."

Lass closed his eyes, he clenched his fists tightly. "If only I have my conscious back then. Then maybe, you won't end up the same way that I did."

But due to his distraction, he just felt Arme hugging him, "We're in this together."

And he hugged back, "I know..."

"Then don't regret it." Arme said, "If I didn't end up like this... Then maybe, I won't get a chance to meet you."

A small smile built up their lips.

"Thank you."

[x- -x]

**:c Sorry for the VERY slow update guys... It's just...**

**Baby xhAna going on some mental problems... T.T**

**But wait! I'm not going insane .**

**c: I'm trying to redo some parts of the story, to make it more understandable. I might change some parts, but the story itself won't change.**

** And trying my best to update soon because class would resume at November 3. **

**I love you guys c: **

**Take care always **

"**Love is all aroud you... Your universe is full... But in my world... There is only you... :") **"

with _L_**o**_v_**e**

**~xhAna**


	24. 24 : Erase

•×▬▬▬▬▬▬×|[× ×]|×▬▬▬▬▬▬×•

**Arme's POV**

And there we were on our way outside that room. He held my hand on the door post and stared right through my eyes, "I'm really sorry. For... Everything."

I cracked a small smile for him, "C'mon, I already forgave you haven't I?"

He smiled back, "I've got your words." Then he turned his gaze. I followed his steps when he started walking. And eventually, I saw the others, "Ronan, Elesis, Lire, Amy, Ryan and Jin, Arme's here."

I was a bit shy as we stood by the elevated ground. I knew blush crept fast across my face but before that, I saw Lire pay me a sad glance.

One by one, the guys finished their opponents and head towards us. Amy was the last one to finish her mobs, but the last one to came to us was Lire.

"Arme," the two girls gave me a hug, the guys tapped my shoulders and said they were sorry. Ronan asked what happened now, and if was I able to save my friends. My smile vanished, "I was able to save Saku..." he eyed me as I lowered my head and shook it, "But I wasn't..." And the facts came to me again.

Kaze'Aze didn't actually _died_. I did saved Saku, but I lost Aleana. Why can't Kaze just die? So that everything would turn out well. I'm so sick of these kind of things. I want to go home...

Wait, I am home. I tilted my head and stared at the ceiling. I started sniffing for no apparent reason.

And when my senses came back, Lass was there, squeezing my left hand tight.

I lightened up. It's not too late. I know that. But... ugh! There's always buts! Why can't there be only 'and's?

"Arme..." I looked ahead, Ryan and Amy took a step side ward, and I saw Lire. She had teary eyes.

I looked at Lass. He nodded. Then I let go of his hand. I walked towards Lire. And since my senses was back, I realized I used a lot amount of mana again, I was wavering but I was able to stand before her.

"Arme, I'm so..." I stared at her, waiting for the next words to be said, "I'm sorry..." and she avoided my eyes. I smiled. "Apology accepted." My smile grew wider when she turned to me and hugged me. "I'm really, really sorry. I... All along I acted like a jerk. I misjudged you, thinking you were like those other magicians... Like Kaze'Aze."

Funny. She didn't need to explain.

"B-but! If you give me a chance, I'll promise, I'll be a good friend..."

I tightened my grip, "You didn't need to explain, 'ya know."

She broke the hug and stared at my eyes, "I'm-" she was crying. I should've figured it out sooner.

"You're forgiven." I told her sincerely. She stared at the floor and clenched her hands.

I wonder how long she's been hiding her true feelings. As they say, a face is a mask. We have to look behind it.

"Big sister." I said. She stared at me. "Can I call you that?" She smiled and nodded. "You'll be my little sister." Poke. Tickle. "Heyy!" I giggled. "Stop it!" and smiled.

We turned and both stared at our companions, "Let's go home." I told them, my eyes half closing.

Elesis nodded, "Alright! Let's head back! Grand Chase!"

"Fight go!" we all cheered.

But when we were at the main door, we heard a small voice, "Guys? Arme! Hey don't leave me alone!"

I looked back and saw Saku catching up to us.

Guess there's really**something in return**.

[x x]

**Lass POV**

She didn't made it. We were getting near the school, when just suddenly, she broke down. Since she was just behind me, I made a quick turn and caught her.

Everyone stared at me with great astonishment, but I just rolled my eyes. I knew Ronan saw it. Since he smiled. I stared ahead and gave her a piggy back ride, muttering, "Let's hurry up."

I heard them all answer. It was either a complain or in a teasing tone. I shrugged and dashed quickly.

The moment I entered the campus - I didn't looked back, who cares, they could take care of themselves. I hastily went to the clinic. Which is very surprising since the light is open, I opened the door and took a peek inside.

Miss Mae was there. She quickly payed me a glance, "Why hello there, Lass." she smiled. I walked inside.

"My, you've been in a fight?" I stared at her annoyed as I place Arme in one of the beds. She stared at me smiling, "Okay, maybe you came from a mission." She walked towards Arme and touched her forehead, commenting, "Whoa, she's burning up." She closed her eyes and I was surprised when she just re opened it and a sad sigh conquering her face.

"Why?" I asked her kind of a bit worried. Wait, what?

"This is... rare. And I found it unexplainable."

"What do you mean?" I questioned her, perking up.

"This sickness is called, **Morbus***. This very rare." from Arme, she stared at me. "This is damn... impossible." She cursed, "Is this girl the witch's daughter?"

Really. I don't understand her.

"I.. I don't know. But yes, I guess. Though she's only adopted." I answered.

"She isn't." there was a weird look on her face. "She isn't, Lass. She's a pure inborn magician." she left me dumbstruck. She went towards the cabinets and pick one red colored potion. She went back and gave me which I quickly took and drank.

After a while I sat down on a stool right beside the bed and sighed. "She's only a half, that's what Exii said." I argued.

She stood on the other side of the bed, clenching her hands, "No Lass, believe me. She's a pure inborn."

Her serious voice affected me. I lowered my head and let out another sigh. She, on the other hand muttered, "I'm sorry I can't help her."

I quickly stared at her, "Wait, what?"

She turned around, "This sickness is incurable. I'm very sorry. All I can give her is..." She walk towards the cabinets again and dug deeper. When she finished, she showed me a huge bottle of white colored medicine. She hand me it and said, "All I can do is extend her life." she stared at me, and added, "Only she can save herself. All you can do is to prevent her from over using her magic."

I don't know what to do. I let out another sigh, a deeper one. I don't want to lose her, but, I don't wanna act possessive the same way.

_"Don't let go! Don't let go! Please..! Arme!"_

_"I'm sorry Lass..." a small smile, "I'll be back."_

A light slap woke me up. I opened my left eye, and then right.

"Hey, Lass." it took me minutes before I figured she was awake. I opened my mouth, but before I was able to say a word, she beat me to it. "Why are you here?"

I stared at her clueless. "Shouldn't you be sleeping at your room?" I yawned and stretched. I looked around the room.

After some while, I completely forgot about the question, when the chase burst in the room.

"HAI ARME!" The three girls rushed inside all sitting beside the poor mage.

"Uh.. H-hi!" Arme replied weakly since she got caught up in a tight group hug. Quickly then, they separated. Lire was the first one to talk, "So... When are you going to get released from here?"

"Later, lunch." she smiled, I protested, saying she was still weak. She gave me a pair of annoyed eyes. After that she sat and jumped off from the bed, surprisingly, she wore a hospital gown and her cuts were no longer visible. "What the-?" she cutted me off. "I got healed. Go figure."

She stood without wavering, so I just kept thoughts in my head. Lire then hugged her again, "Do you wanna go to the park? I mean it'll be fun!"

Arme smiled back, "Sure, sure."

Great. Now _I'm_ being ignored. I shrugged at the thought and walked towards the window to open the pane.

"Lass?" I stopped and turned, all four girls were staring at me. But, I knew it was Arme's voice. "Let's take lunch together..." she offered.

"Yeah.." Elesis muttered. I grimaced at her. She glared back. And then a glaring contest erupted. And before one could decide the winner, Amy sliced off the temper. I leaned on the window to open it widely and climbed on the pane, "Later," I told them and jumped.

[x x]

**Arme's PoV**

I sat silently under this certain tree I found in the Grand Chase forest. Staring absentmindedly at the clouds, I was thinking of a certain subject. How everything went back to the way it used to... But not exactly _everything._

_Right after I was able to eat lunch, I went back to my room and took a quick zip. I bid the girls a short goodbye, saying I'll go to the gym and I'll just meet them at the gate. And so I payed the mages a visit. I stood in front of our door and knocked three times. After that I opened the door and revealed everyone inside._

_"Why are you here?" It was Anna, I was quite offended but I let it pass. She didn't let me see how she was weeping, but I know she's doing it._

_"Great, the traitor came..." said the certain blue haired girl._

_Guilt ran through my veins._

_"Enough." I stared at the right and saw Ryo. I smiled at him. Next to him was Dawn. They were obviously both disappointed. _

_"I-I'm sorry." I told them sincerely, "Kaze... She didn't died. She's still alive-"_

_Slap._

_"Sorry? That's all we get from you? Can this SORRY of yours bring back Aleana's life? She's FIFTH-TEEN. She's still TOO young. She even does not undergo full maturity yet!" I stood quietly, silenced and stunned. "Compared to YOU that's experienced it ALL. You've been able to be a part of this school, you got our TRUST, you fitted in, and be a part of GRAND CHASE. Yet where did you came from?" she questioned me._

_"She came from dirt," said Elena._

_"She was made from dirt." corrected a girl with scarlet eyes and long auburn hair that was tied up in a neat pony tail._

_My eyes narrowed. "What do you mean...?" I trailed off._

_"Oh... You know what I mean, Arme." she told me, "You're Kaze'Aze's daughter."_

_A small mischievous smile crept my face, "I was."_

_"My... my. You are now denying your family?"_

_"Denying?" I asked back pretending amused, "I'm the daughtef of Johnlor, Brenda. I'm not a pure inborn, I'm only a half. My mother's a mere commoner."_

_"That's what you think." she smiled a sly smile._

_I stood in confusion, she walked towards me and placed both of her hands over both of my shoulders, "You're Johnlor and KazeAze's daughter. You were a result from a sin."_

_My eyes widened, I bit my lower lip and removed her hands, I shouted, "Enough!"_

_She landed on the groud with a tuff, then looked up to me, she snickered. After a while she stood and... instantly the malice in her eyes was gone. It was a purified smile, "I'm sorry, lady Arme. You know sometimes I say random pranks."_

_I shook it away, like it never happened, "Still, obnoxious pranks, Brenda."_

_She laughed sheepishly and bowed._

_"You know each other?" Elena whispered astonished._

_"Yes." I answered. I also bowed, "Please forgive me..."_

_Her eyes flickered to hatred, "Don't apologize to me, apologize to the one you owe it."_

That's not all, when I left the gym, I dashed to the gate. I met the three girls there,

_"Yo chibi! What took you so long?" Elesis greeted._

_"E-eh! I... Well, got into reconciliation, 'ya know. Common things."_

"_Ah," Amy paused. The three of them passed through the guards with ease. But when it was my turn, "Halt." I stopped and turned to one._

"_Yes?"_

"_Are you Arme?" I nodded, "Yes, I am. Why?"_

"_I'm sorry. You are not allowed to leave the campus." I froze in my spot._

"_What? Why?" Lire exclaimed._

"_It was an order from Exii." He said emotionless._

"_B-but!" Amy argued as Elesis added, "She's a part of the Grand Chase! Like us!"_

"_It's an order."_

_We stood in silence. I broke it saying, "It's okay. You can continue the plan for today without me."_

"_No." Lire said, "We're going to the park because of you." She said seriously, "Right you two?"_

_When she turned to the crimson hues, they had looks on their faces, "Aww, really?" "Is it okay?" they both nagged._

_I smiled, "Of course."_

"_Yay!" _

"_WHAT?" Lire answered staring at the two, "You girls..!"_

"_Let's go, let's go!" Amy cheered running to the first bus they saw. Elesis was after her…_

"_B-but! Arme…" then her glance back to me. I muttered, "It's okay. Go." I smiled as she bowed and said, "Thanks." Then followed Elesis and Amy._

_I turned around right after their bus started moving. And because of curiosity, I ended up in front of the Principal's Room. I knocked three times but got no answer. So I walked inside. The person I was looking for was there. Facing the window and staring outside._

"_Um… Excuse me." I muttered._

"_Yes?" she answered in a faint voice._

"_What's wrong?" I said absentmindedly._

_She turned and faced me questioning my move. "No, that's not the reason of my presence." I told her. "I was just wondering why I was not allowed to leave the school."_

_She told me I was in great timing, she was about to ask someone to go look for me but I came to her. "Actually, I was going to give you a campus mission."_

_My brows met, "Like…?"_

"_Erase your magician friends' memories." I stood in astonishment. "What?"_

"_They are suffering from great lost Arme. They lost a life. Don't you feel the same?"_

I just stood there silenced. I feel like everything's changed. A lost life for a saved one. It's just… unfair.

But I agreed to it. If it's the only way to stop their pain.

I stood up and as sad smile build up my face, "May you rest in peace…"

[x x]

**Great, now I'm really getting lazy.  
I've finished this chapter two weeks ago, stored it on my mp4, and I only get to upload it today.**

**You see you guys, I got a problem… I dunno where to get inspiration lately… ****  
****Well, I'm helping a friend of her own fan fiction, but I guess you'll love it! :)  
I'm giving promises I can't do… And since exam is two weeks from now, I couldn't promise I could update soon.**

**But I'll **try**.**

**And yeah, Philip AKA deadx26, I still wan my hug D:**

**~ Love is all around you your universe is full…  
But in my world… There is only you…~**

___ L__**o**__t__**s**__ o__**f**__ L__**o**__v__**e**__  
_**xCherii**


	25. 25 : Better off this way

**[**-x**O**x-**]**

Before I knew it, darkness was there. The sky turned pitch black. But I was still awake. I head to Anna and Sakura's room. I knocked twice, "Yes?" the door opened. It was Anna. Her neutral gaze turned into a grimace. "Why are YOU here?"

I opened my mouth. But before I was able to say a word, I heard another voice, "Arme is that you?"

My gaze sank deeper into the room. I saw Saku sitting on a bed next to the window. I forced a smile as she muttered, "Hey! I was trying to convince Anna that you tried your best and didn't mean it but she wouldn't listen!"

Anna walked away from the door as I come in. I stood in silence, few strands of my locks covering my eyes.

Saku's voice saddened, "Arme? You okay?"

"Saku I got a question," I tilted my head.

"W-what is it?" She flinched; maybe even she doesn't trust me anymore. But it doesn't matter anymore. No use crying over spilled milk.

I let a soft sigh and stared into her crimson eyes; she gave a small fake smile and shrugged. I disregard Anna's glare as I muttered, "What would you chose? Forgetting about someone you love that left you or continue to live a life without that person?"

Saku stared at the floor; she met my gaze then shifted it to the window, "I guess… I'd live a life without that person."

"You, Anna?" I paused without staring at her, "What would you do?"

Anna answered; she chose the same thing Saku chose. I shrugged. I drew my staff, "A-Arme?" Saku wavered.

"What're you gonna do?" Anna muttered, hissing. "You're gonna killed us just like what you did to Aleana?" She also drew her staff, "No way."

A small cocky smile lit my face, "What if I am?"

Silence conquered the room, Saku broke it, "You're joking right…?"

Then a real one built, "Yup."

"Don't trust her," Anna broke, staring at Saku. Saku was to protest when I pointed my staff towards their way, "You two, close your eyes."

"What?" Anna protested,

"This wouldn't hurt." I smiled bitterly, "Promise. Just close your eyes."

Saku closed it quickly. Funny. Anna followed too, her brows curved into worry and I guess… Fear.

"Gomenasai." A soft sigh escaped my mouth as my staff lit, our surroundings changed and it grew colder. A flash.

"_What do you think you are doing to her?"_ a small squeak. I turned and found a younger Anna.

Adrenaline caused guilt to pump in my veins again as I stare unto a young Aleana.

"_Get up! Get up…" _She muttered to the young Aleana then helped her to get up. Then she turned to two taller girls, _"What are you staring at, huh? Leave." _A pause._ "Leave before I kill you!" _she said threating voice.

But the two taller girls, snickered at them. Then the vision got a bit blurred, slowly their voices were getting softer and barely audible.

Then at a point, the vision was so blurred. I couldn't hear any voice anymore but I saw one thing that, I guess, what changed their relationship from classmates to best friends.

She was the one who battled the taller ones. And her having the lower side, she was badly beaten. Her attacks barely reached her opponent. Though from behind I saw the other girl, raising a baseball bat – ready to hit Aleana in the head. I guess Anna saw it, when the bat was to swing, she made a quick turn and blocked the attack.

Blood was trickling down her head. It sent shiver down my spine, Aleana let a scream of horror. And shortly teachers came. The two bullies were caught, police came and took over.

Then everything was turning white… Until, the only memory was deleted.

The surroundings changed; we were back at the room again. I was panting and almost broke down. I quickly checked the two girls. Saku fell down the bed, and Anna did the same, however there was no bed to support her. I did. I help her to the left bed and checked them both.

They were alright. Thank goodness.

I closed the lights, and head to the door. I gave them one last glance and left the room.

Two down, the student's body left.

**[**-x**O**x-**]**

The night went past by. I spent a lot of mana, but I knew this would be over soon. Mostly, they were sleeping, and some was easy-delete since… well, those some didn't even knew she existed.

Right now I only had one person in the list left to use Memory Delete.

I stood under the moonlight, sinking farther into despair. I raised my staff.

That person turned out to be me.

My staff lit. And here's doubt attacked me again. Am I to forget about her? I bit my lip.

But everything was because of me.

Though c'mon. To move on and live a new life. That's my purpose right?

Still I can't.

But I should.

I couldn't.

But I would.

The light grew brighter…

I love you… Aleana, may you rest in peace-

My thoughts were broken as I felt someone clasping my hand in which I held my staff. I was in great astonishment as my eyes watered.

"How could you do this, ochibi…?"

The atmosphere broke. I raised my right brow and turned. It was not doubtable. Lass.

I puffed my left cheek, "Why the hell did you just interrupt my skill?" My brows met and the felling of anger took over.

"Cuhz you're going emo again." Now both of my brows momentarily raised and sank.

"Eh." I thought of the situation first before answering; "Sorry, but you're wrong." A playful smirk built my face.

"Then what?" He grasped my wrist tight enough to make me let go of my staff.

"It's uh…" I looked away thinking of an excuse, but he grabbed my chin and made me stare right through his eyes.

"I was there." He muttered. "I was there when you weren't able to go to the park, I was there when you went to the Principal's office, I was there when you went to your job class gym, how you were deceived… In short, I knew something was up."

I was silenced. He let go of the hand in which he was grasping my chin. I sighed.

After a while, he muttered with trails of disappointment in his voice, "I thought we talked about this. No more secrets…"

"I'm sorry…" I had to, I added in my mind. To my surprise he smiled. "It's okay. Just tell me what this is all about this time."

I can't tell and I wouldn't want to, but absentmindedly I did. I spilled some information… Like, "You know Aleana right…?"

"Yeah." He answered.

"Well she… she… s-she… d-" I couldn't say it. I covered my mouth and tried my best to make the feeling go away, and it didn't. It just got worse. But I tried my best that no tears would escape my eyes.

"She died?" I instantly nodded. "I see." Then his gaze dropped to the grass, "Then, how is this related to your skill?" Before I was to answer, he beat me to it. "You're going to erase your memory of her?"

I was completely shocked, "H-how did you?"

Instead of answering my question, all he did was to simply state, "Don't." I was confused. "Believe me. It's not fun." Then he went sky gazing. I stared at him with confused eyes, "What do you mean?"

"I was like that." He muttered silently, I didn't replied and he continued, "I mean, no it's not like I deleted the memory of _her.._."

Her?

"…Kaze erased it."

"That hag…" I stared at the grass, then the sky.

"I know right?" he tried calming the mood, "It's like something's missing within you, and you don't know what it is." Lass trailed off.

We stood in silence, things dropped into me. He **was** right. I **am** wrong. I'm sorry, 'Leana.

Then his grasp at my other hand slowly loosened. It caused me to stare at him, "Cheer up."

I cracked a small smile, "Let's head back, I'm getting tired."

Then he nodded. As we started walking, I looked back and stared at the moon once again...

I guess things are better off this way.

**[**-x**O**x-**]**

**Haihai guys (:**

**I told you…! I tried my best. [;**

**Officially, I'll start the chapter changing and once again; the story itself would not change. I will just make the story a little clearer.**

**I love you ppl~ More power to you…**

"Promise me to think of us, as a time so beautiful.  
Promise me to think of us, still bright still colorful. Promise me to look back at us, as a time in your life, you enjoyed… :')"

_** - **_-** W **_i _**t **_h_ **L **_o _**v **_e _  
xCherii


	26. 26 : A New Beginning

The dolls are not scary people they are beautiful, sad and abandoned by the world around them, they represent broken hearts, and like people who come from a broken home they too are like these dolls. Sometimes they are just used as a replacement for people they love. And when the moment comes the person they long for, returns, dolls would be either thrown away or just used as a puppet. Broken toys.

Just like... a broken

M a r i o n e t t e

As Arme laid motionless on her bed, all that she was able to do was to stare at the ceiling.

_Here I am again, living a life filled with regret. Demo..._

_I wonder what would happen tomorrow?_

Yesterdays, there are always yesterdays... And all she could think about was yesterday... That one yesterday everything was all okay. That one yesterday they were laughing carefree. But then one yesterday some of them died, and that one yesterday laughter was replaced by grief;

Everything was just like that.

The moment they met -

_"Aleana!" _a smile, a warmth smile. A cheerful one.

_"You don't know?"_ a laugh.

But then... Arme closed my eyes blinking away tears that would threat to fall down; thinking, _'I'd be pretty stupid if I cry over memories.'_

She sighed and growled as sudden adrenaline rush caused her to sat up quickly. Arme's eyes quickly landed at her wall clock, it was 5:22.

Standing up, she left her bed at the moment she realized that she could no longer sleep.

The first thing the mage did was to head towards the kitchen and drank a cup of water.

After several moments, she got caught up again, her eyes remaining at the table; it was the place where her and the others met up during the mini couple celebration day.

The violet haired girl smiled at the thought then left the cup. Though her smile widened when a pile of fruits caught her attention at the counter; she rushed towards it and took one apple at the top. After a bite when she realized it was tasty, she took another and left the kitchen.

Arme stared into the next stop; the window. It was the place where her and Lass settled an issue,

Then smile faded as she realized, that during those times, Aleana was still alive. Shrugging, because of guilt she felt, she absent mindedly threw the apple at the area.

Sighing, she turned on her heel and head back to her room, shutting the door.

But then, a pair of azure eyes came to view. He raised a brow and yawned of what was that about. Though he walked towards the apple, rubbed it and took a bite.

M a r i o n e t t e

The classes came shortly. As soon as the bell rang, the empty classroom was filled with students. Arme walked in the last before their adviser.

She headed towards her usual seat, but as soon as she realized that the seat beside the window was vacant, she quickly shifted.

This made her friends quite startled.

"Okay class..." Heyana began her discussion with the magician Arme staring outside the window with some sort of sad glint.

Then lunch break came.

Arme then came again, the cafeteria was already half way full.

She went towards the counter and bought her lunch. Turning, she was trying to figure where to seat. She scanned the whole place and saw the Grand Chase. She was to walk towards it but thought twice, for some reasons she went towards the isolated place in the cafeteria.

Lire was the first one to notice this. Usually before she would just shrug it away, since she _pretended_ she didn't care. She does. She cares for everyone. But because of her _protective shell_ and the puzzle pieces in which she thought would fit.

The blonde stood up but the pink stopped her saying that she should leave the magician alone for a while; probably she's trying to cope up with the fact that Kaze'Aze kidnapped her best friend Saku.

After a while, Arme shrugged. She silently sigh.

But then,

"Hey."

Arme shifted her gaze. Only to find...

"Nao." a person she didn't expected.

"Why the sad face?" he muttered as he sat beside her.

Arme smiled - at least she tried to. Naoki was able to read her like open book, for he saw the disappointed glint on Arme's eyes. However, ignored it as he wait for her response. "I just..." Arme sighed._ I just..._

"I was just thinking about Aleana." _Want someone.._.

Naoki quickly shrugged and raised a brow, "Aleana?"

"Who's Aleana?"

_Someone who understands._

Arme froze for moments before shaking her head and plastering a smile on her face, "Oh I'm sorry, it's nothing. Just a character from a story I read the last time I went to the library."

"Okay." Naoki's face calmed as he took a sip on the milk shake he was consuming. "So what happened? Did she died on the story?"

"She died." Arme was startled the moment those little words escaped her mouth.

"Aww... Tragic." The guy pouted.

Arme managed to crack another smile. "E-eh?"

But from a far...

"Told 'ya, you should've appeared sooner." the blue haired magic knight muttered.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Then the silver haired guy sighed and averted his gaze, "As long as she's happy... with him."

M a r i o n e t t e

The afternoon classes then came.

Arme was sitting on the bench of the gym when the leader Ryo entered the room.

"Okay everyone, gather up." he muttered. In a blink of an eye all of the magicians in the room form a straight line. "There's a bad news, and a good one. Brianna left the school, but in return... Please welcome, Miss Zake." the gym door then opened, appearing a woman with blazing red eyes and black hair. She stopped beside Ryo and bowed.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Miss Zake." and then flashed a smile. "Let's work together okay?"

Arme was caught in her eyes, almost like she could recall something. She was pretty but somehow deceiving.

Moments later their practice started. The woman asked the magicians to form two groups for they were gonna play a traditional mage game. Arme rolled her eyes and sat back at the bench.

"Eh? Don't you wanna join, Arme?" asked Elena raising a brow.

"Nah." smiled Arme, "I'm gonna pass. I feel kinda tired."

"Aww... I'll play as a sub for both team then." Ryo walked out of the court and stood beside Zake. Zake smiled at him and patted his shoulder, "It's okay."

Arme heard the teacher explain the rules but got lost in it. All she could think of was revenge. Just plain revenge. Kaze'Aze took a lot from her... And now, it was pay back time.

_What would I do...?_ she questioned herself silently. Lightening a small fire on her left palm. _Should I beat her to death?_ Shrugging, she shook her head. _No, that's brutal. Should I... Cut her? _She shook her head again.

The girl lightened some little fire around the big one. Arme let loose of the bigger and observe as the little surprisingly repel the larger one. There were ten flames... Dying out to five, then three...

Arme stopped - she heard someone clapping from her side. She tilted her head and saw the teacher staring directly at her. The flames lingered as the woman commented, "You're very good at manipulating fire... Arme."

The violet mage's eyes narrowed, she didn't reply as Zake continued, "I suppose... ice and wind too?"

"I can manipulate anything concern of magic." She simply stated and stood. Zake straightened and smiled. "Do you want to work on new skills? I could teach you some."

Bump.

"Not fair!" exclaimed Elena as she deflected the small bomb. "What about us?"

Zake turned to them, "I would teach you, also. But warning to everyone... The skills I am to teach are far more difficult to basic ones... Does everyone still want to continue?"

A nod. "Okay. But we will start tomorrow."

"I want it now." said Arme. Some of her locks hid her eyes.

Zake turned to her with a certain kind of smile, "Are you sure?"

Arme then stared at the woman's crimson eyes, "Yes."

"Very well." The violet magician stared at the black one as the black raised her palms and muttered, "Ice trap!"

In a blink of an eye, ice covered Zake and Arme; trapping them both inside.

"Ma'am! Arme!" exclaimed some co-mages.

"I want to be in that too!" Exclaimed Elena as they encircle the big 'arena'.

"I would be teaching you, one by one, _dear students_." Arme's eyes curved at the use of words. She shrug it away and stared at the place. "And this place would crack at 5:00. It is already 3:38, student. If you fail to learn the skills I am to show you, then use it on me; you will remain here."

Arme barely pay her a glance all she did was to look around. the place was beautiful; like an enchanted place of ice.

But doubting; it was wide about the size of the whole gym. Still Arme could hear struggles from outside.

She then met... the woman's blazing eyes. "Shall we start, dear student?"

M a r i o n e t t e

Arme panted a bit, clutching her chest.

"Running out of mana, student?" asked Zake as she stood spaces from Arme. In a short period of time, a huge clock appeared beside Arme and she was forced to stare at it. _4:21._ "Clock is thickin', so go get movin'." smiled the teacher.

Arme only had one skill to practice and yet, it took her almost an hour.

Arme closed her eyes and searched for the power that she's been looking. All along she has been doing her best. All along and she needed rest. But that isn't an option at the moment. Arme extended her palms upward and through pants, she exclaimed, "Fire wall!"

She felt heat for a certain period of time; but it quickly faded. "Damn..." she suddenly felt liquid trickle from her mouth. Wiping it, she wasn't surprised to see blood.

"Ah. Figures. An inborn magician."

Arme's eyes narrowed as she stared at the teacher, "I'm a half."

There came a teasing smile. "Whatever you say; but do as I told you."

"I would. Shut up." said Arme.

"Ehh..." the smile turned into a grin. "You shouldn't answer people who are older than you, _dear student_." there came the same accent.

Arme gritted her teeth and stared at the floor, "What are you doing here, Kaze'Aaze?"

M a r i o n e t t e

"Nooo! Pleasee! Where are you taking meee?" the small voice echoed through the Grand Chase forest.

"Somewhere less noisy to bring your noisiness into equilibrium." Silver haired, Lass muttered as he made way to the deepest grounds.

"Pleaseee... Just give me to master...!" Pei pei struggled to break free from the lad's grasp. Lass, however tightened his grip.

When he saw a certain tree come to view, he placed the fairy over the trunk and took a rope with his other hand. "I would do absolutely _anything_ if you just let me free!"

A grin crept at Lass' face, "_Anything?_"

Pei pei gulped, but nodded. Though Lass tied her anyway. "Stay there until you learn to quiet down." Tears dripped from the ice fairy's eyes;

"Don't just leave me here! I am a legendary pet! I deserve to be treated more than this!"

Lass smirked, "Okay legendary pet, try to escape my legendary pet catcher..." then he turned his back.

Pei pei continued to sob, thinking; _When I get to master, I swear I'd ask her to massacre this jerk!_

And there was she imagining her master chopping down the guy's body parts... with a blank face. But she shook her head since she knew it was impossible for that to happen _now_.

This time her face bore a grin, "I would tell you everything about master only if you let me go."

Lass then stopped. "What?"

"You heard me whitey; let me go and I'll tell you every details on what she wants and hates." The silver turned to her idly.

"Like...?"

"Ice cream. She absolutely adores it."

M a r i o n e t t e

A clueless look was over her teacher's face. "What are you saying?" she raised a brow.

"Don't play dumb with me." said Arme as she stared at the floor.

"Ehh?" Zake grinned again, "What proofs do you have?"

"Bring my conscious back, _teacher_. Don't keep me here in your little dream world." a small smirk also spread on violet magician's face.

The teacher let out a laugh, "How did you found out?"

"Instinct. I've noticed it for a while now. But never really had proof until I used firestorm but yelled firewall instead." Arme's smirk turned into a malicious smile, "Now bring me back to the real world. Or I'll have to burn your dreams to ashes."

"You couldn't do that now can you?" said the laughing Zake. "You stated yourself you couldn't use any skill properly."

"I couldn't use them properly, but I do know a countering spell..." a small smile, "De-spell!"

From the ceiling, a small fire started, and slowly burned the area.

"What?" exclaimed the black magician, startled. Then as it spread, the teacher calmed down and closed her eyes. "You really are a great magician, Arme."

Arme also closed her eyes, "Tell me something I don't know."

M a r i o n e t t e

**Damn! Hello guys, it has been a while since I last updated; and yeah terribly sorry about that.**

**But this chapter; this damn chapter! I've finished it last December… TWO MONTHS AGO. T.T It's just, at the night I saved it, tomorrow my lappy got reformatted. T_T And so…  
Reformatted PC + Laziness = long update.**

**Erm… Thanks for the people who reviewed. Thanks a lot. You really don't know how much I appreciate it! =3  
I will try to update this story more, since I think it's getting interesting. ^.^ Final judgment is still over your shoulder tho.**

**The opening, I don't own it; I saw it on the net and thought it would fit. I changed few lines tho. ^^,  
It's Chapter 26; it sure deserves a new opening.**

**I have my sister to encourage me to re write it. Without her,… I couldn't imagine life without her. LOL. XD She had to whack me every time she sees that I write 'Allen' instead of 'Lass' just because I confused thinking about Allen Walker from D. Gray-Man and since both of them owns white hair. But shit, I'm starting to have another story idea;**

**It goes like this; **

**Since they have restored the peace on the world, the Grand Chase were ought to live their lives as normal teens. School Training Facilities were built at Kanavan and Serdin. However, due to Arme using magic and the rest using weapons, she is forced to study at Serdin and the others at Kanavan. Arme makes an unknown switch to Kanavan but none of the Grand Chase knows it yet. Just on her way, she accidentally gets blind. Few magicians on the aid; she was brought to their High Mage and went through terrible healing. **

**The day started at the Grand Chase's lives as they found out Arme has escaped and them, meeting the Violet haired Magician, bearing crimson eyes.**

**^.^**

**What do you think about the idea?  
And about Marionette? How do you think it'll end?  
Needs a lot of opinion at the moment!**

**L o t s . o f . l o v e ~  
x3Karasu/  
D a r k D i v i n i t y**


End file.
